Winning Willow
by Kiauna Gray
Summary: Willow Lovell Woods heads to New York to study abroad. Happy without her soulfinder and trying to ignore the only blood family she has, Willow reconnects with her old friend Crystal Brook. When a certain someone enters her life, little does she know he could be as reluctant to be with her as she is to be with him. Why? And do you ever really know someone?
1. Go away or I shall set my mutt on you

"Get in here Miss Lovell Woods!"

With a slight sigh, I hopped up from the couch in the basement games room and headed towards the kitchen on the opposite side of this floor. The scent of just baked bread filled the wide space and our cook/ cleaner/ just awesome nanny Verity had some of it on a plate in the centre island for me.

"Eat, before the boys get it all"

"Do I have to?"

"I have coleslaw and ham, fresh this morning Miss"

"Sold" I replied with a grin. Verity knew the whole families favourites without ever directly asking any of us. And she was not the one with the photographic memory, something my two older brothers envied me from time to time. While I was no Kim Peek, I have a pretty good memory for someone with no physical or mental impediments.

With that, I sat down and polished off the food, half to satisfy Verity and half for myself, flicking through a cookbook that was out. Memorising cookbooks was boring and I regretted not bringing my "Guide to Intermediate level Russian" with me. I had sixteen languages under my belt, my favourite thing to memorise as there were always new words, new expressions individual to each language. But bringing dictionaries the width of my midsection to college had drawn stares in the past so that was bedtime reading.

Finally after insisting I had one of her cinnamon and raisin muffins, I managed to escape, yelling back to her I heard Rydian calling for me. He was technically my oldest brother being that I was adopted from the age of four. The woman I called and thought of as "mom" was my actual mother's best friend from college. My mother had put her as my godmother though I doubt she ever foresaw me needing one. But when she found out she had pancreatic cancer along with cancer in her spinal cord and hip, she knew she would be gone. She had been a savant, giving her the ability to gift or terrorise people with dreams that could actually influence their decisions if needs be. So had my father, her soulfinder. But she was the strength in the relationship and soon after her death, my father figured it was best I go and live with Olivia Woods, my adoptive mother. He was grief stricken. I still had every line of his grief memorised, pain unimaginable even at twenty one years old.

We still spoke and met up every few months. But I knew little of his life. Once or twice, we went on holiday but my most vivid memories of those were his disconcerting glances in my direction. I knew I looked like Her. Thick curly blonde hair, a narrow frame, high cheekbones and the same way of smiling. The only thing I inherited from him was his height, putting me at 5ft 11 by the age of fifteen. I was just about 6ft now. Because of this, I had long ago decided I never wanted to meet my soulfinder.

So anyway our relationship was strained. But I loved him and I knew he loved me. Yes, we do love each other I thought doubtfully as I climbed the antique stairs to the main floor. I swear, the longer I stayed here, the more I wanted to be an antique interior designer. The warm, woodsy feeling of this three storey country manor made it feel like it had been my home forever. Wood paneled walls shone and the floors had thick rugs strewn on them nearly everywhere. Tulips from the nearby fields were in various vases around the house that even as adults, neither I nor my brothers were allowed to touch. The front door was actually on the second storey, the main floor, above what we called the basement, which only got its name because the front doors were a level up, reached by beautiful stone stairs.

After a mere year and a half, the house was home to everyone, including myself, despite spending a lot of time in campus accommodation the past year with school. With my photographic memory, acing all my exams had been easy and getting into a great college simple. It was nearly embarrassing sitting there finished with an hour or more to spare in some exams. So I rechecked everything and drew the corrector the best doodles they would probably see. Or well, best dinosaur doodles (I had been reading an archaeology book the night before the first exam. I also wanted something that would snatch up at least ten minutes so dinosaurs it was). So I picked an English literature and history program, figuring the heavy workload might test this practically inhuman memory. Nope. Sad thing was, it was not even my savant ability.

On finishing my dash upstairs I figured I might as well head to Tulip's house a little early. She was my best friend when I moved first to Amsterdam, living just two miles away. In the vast expanses of countryside, I considered this pretty close. It was six miles to the nearest shop which was the only reason I had bothered learn to drive. In our previous city home in the capital of England, nearly everything was within walking distance. And with a bus stop no more than a few minutes away, I was in no rush to even get a licence until the news came that a move to Amsterdam was in our future.

To be honest, none of us minded the move. Rydian, the oldest at 26, had finished university in England and having studied several different languages, he could live anywhere. Clarke decided to finish college in Scotland and joined us out here to do post graduate studies. Everyone in the family had at least three languages as our parents decided to have us be taught the most useful business languages from a young age. That was how they noticed my photographic memory and ease at learning. Which meant going to a prestigious boarding school at 12 on a full scholarship in Cheltenham where I met my first savant friend by sheer accident. More on that in a minute.

But Tulip also happened to be savant, having the ability to discover illnesses that could be years from manifesting. She could essentially know the current and future health of a body, spotting illnesses such as cancer's, Alzheimer's and arthritis that no machine could detect yet. The two of us met in college, her studying medicine, when I spilled a smoothie onto her shoes. Today was a get together with friends before we submitted where we wanted to study abroad until Christmas. I grabbed my shoulder bag with the sheets and locations to be submitted in it, yanked on my sandals that were by the front door and headed out into the early July sunshine. I headed down to the garage, wheeled my bike out and before long I was passing fields of tulips, roses, cherry blossom trees and sunflowers. In some fields, tents accommodated the out of season flowers while others decorated the landscape beautifully. The joys of living near a flower exporter and producer.

Tulip was stretched out sunning herself in her vast front lawns when I got to her place. I saw her open one eye lazily on my approach and groaned.

"Go away Willow or I shall set my mutt on you"

"Your "mutt" is fast asleep over there. Great guard dog you got."

"Aaarrgh" she moaned as she shoved herself off the deck chair, stumbling blearily as she tried to pull on her vest top and shorts over her bikini. "You were meant to come in like a frigging half hour! I thought I had time to sleep off the mysteries of whatever the hell we got up to last night."

"Ah Tools. I could just not wait to get the glowing reception I always receive on entering your lovely company" I replied cheerfully. She glared at me and picked up the bag by her deck chair. Ah Tulip. I knew no one else who changed their name just to spite their parents in a fit of adolescent annoyance. Strangely, no one, not even her parents, could think of her as Hannah any more. I only ever knew her as Tulip so Tulip it was.

She stretched and yawned. "Going to get my bike. Will be with ya in a sec. K?"

"Potassium" I called after her sweetly. She should have realized by now that every time she used text language around me she would be assaulted with what "K" actually freaking stood for. The joys of being friends with me!

After she dragged her bike out, looking at me like I murdered a puppy, we set off on the main road at the end of her drive. We both sweat through the settling heat in silence until we reached a wheat field on the right. I pulled in, hopping neatly off my bike and undid the weathered chain that kept the old wood gate closed to this field.

"Meet you down there loser" Tulip called over her shoulder as she sped through the opened gate. I swore. Hastily I dragged my bike in, re-chained the gate and sped after her. Even though she was carrying wine in her bag, which I instructed her to bring, she flew through the tractor flattened wheat with no care. It was an age old tradition. Whoever got down there last had to buy the wine for next time, at the choice of the winner. After I made her spend a small fortune on three bottles of wine for today, I knew that I would be buying vintage if I did not beat her ass down there.

The sun nearly blinded me as I flew after her, spitting bits of wheat out as I was whacked in the face by my lack of talent in steering half straight. The field was about the length of a football pitch and as we came nearer to our destination, the field began to slope down towards a small river. Here was a clearing, half surrounded by trees, bushes and other plants. Tulip had stumbled upon it a few years ago and had let only those she liked down to her ready-made paradise.

"I….. Am….. Winning" Tulip coughed out, wheezing in between each word. I felt myself grin. I was not even out of breath and still hot on her tail.

"I BEAT BOTH YOUR ASSES!" yelled a voice. Someone else whooped and they both laughed. Cam and Lucian were both down by the river already it seemed.

"I win!" Tulip squealed as she hit the dirt line dug in just before the field sloped down nearly vertically. I swore, much to my "friends" enjoyment. Tossing down my bike as I stopped, I skidded down to the river after her. I skidded too quick however and Lucian half caught me before I stumbled head first into the table and foldout chairs put out.

"I want white wine next time" Cam said from his seat, opening one eye to have a look. "Payment for all my mighty work."

"It took you an afternoon two years ago to slap that table together with your older brother" Sherry called out. Moments later, she slipped down and joined us, tossing her bag of food into Cams lap. He barely caught it and the force flung him back, out of his foldout chair. His dumbfounded expression as he clutched the bag set us off.

"For the love of….. Do not throw him the wine Tools" Lucian said, clutching me to his chest as we both half died of laughter. Blinking through my tears, I only could see Sherry keeled over in the dirt, her mop of dyed red hair shaking as she laughed.

"Ooooh, you brought crisp sandwiches!" Cam said, delight on his impish face, his messy blonde hair falling into his face as he rooted through the bag.

"Let me put that out" I coughed, Tulips giggles nearly setting me off again. "Sit down and let me put out the stuff. Tonight we have work to do!"

* * *

**Hi, author person here! **

**In this chapter I tried to set up the story so it is a tad longer than future chapters. It starts in the summer after Diamond and Traces winter wedding.**

**I will be changing one or two tiny things just to fit the story (I mean tiny! Teeny weeny. Swear). I will be referring to Seeking Crystal and a fair few of the Benedict clan will be making appearances! **

**Please, please, pretty please review! Good or bad (I will not growl). This is my first fanfic so I want to improve!(Favourite or follow if you like it too. They motivate me to update! Like rreeaalllyyy quickly. Ok shutting up now).**


	2. Oh my flipping frog balls

"So where are you thinking about heading Cam for the study abroad thing?" I asked through a mouthful of toffee popcorn, music from his portable iPod dock creating a cheery mood in the late afternoon sun.

"I was thinking about Madrid in Spain" he replied. "Have to learn Spanish from its homeland. In a few months, I will be the best Spanish teacher ever! Plus the amount of girls stripped down to swimwear from that heat…" Sherry smacked him for me. Sherry, Lucian and Cam were all human, each having their own "gift" so to speak. Cams was dumb-assness Tulip had long ago decided while Sherry was a charmer when she wanted to be and Lucian being sharp, aware of everything. Tulip and I long ago suspected he knew we were different but probably thought we would say he was nuts if he ever brought it up.

"You guys still thinking about New York?" Lucian asked Tulip and I. We gave each other a look. Both of us had been speaking excitedly about the study abroad a while ago and Lucian had made us say at the same time where we wanted to go after a dozen "No you go firsts". When we both half screamed "New York" simultaneously in our excitement, he had to clamp his hands over his ears as we squealed, both delighted the other wanted to go there too.

"Well, I was thinking Italy. I have enough Italian to do me and I have a cousin studying there actually. She can show me all the hotspots" Sherry said with a wink, taking a mouthful of wine.

"Hey, I have a friend living in Italy. Venice I think. We went to the same school in England but she was a year behind me. She told me the fees were insane if you did not get in based on academic records or with the help of any form of scholarship" I said. "Her name is Crystal Brook."

"Oh her. You mentioned her to me before" Tulip said, giving me a knowing look. I had told her that Crystal was a savant too and I knew she had wanted to meet her sometime. But Crystal and I spoke only seldom now, one or two times a month, physical distance making it hard to keep in touch.

"Geese it would be great to have an excuse to go on an escapade down to Venice! Can you get in touch with her?" Sherry said, an excited glint in her blue eyes. "You brought your phone, right?"

Lucian tossed me his phone across the table of food, knowing I would never bring my new iPhone down here. "Use mine" he said as he picked up a cold sausage roll. "I have free calls abroad for the next…" he paused, the math nearly visibly being done in front of him, "… Four days. Wherever she is, you can catch her."

"Thanks" I said. They all knew I would have no trouble remembering the number so I tapped it in as I drank my wine. Lucian challenged Tulip and Cam to balancing a grape on their nose the longest while Sherry just rolled her eyes, absent-mindedly twisting her nose stud. At least I might have them quiet as I waited for Crystal to pick up.

"Put it on loudspeaker" Sherry said, now twisting one of her ear piercings. I mouthed "Potassium" which got me a grin.

"Hello?" a slightly confused Crystal said. Probably thinking she had the phone covered, I heard her whisper "Should I have picked up? I have no clue who the heck this is!"

"Cupcake, you covered the wrong part of the phone."

I started sniggering down the phone as I let out "Crystal, um, Willow here. Not an evil maniac who calls random numbers in the hope of seducing well-traveled ladies."

"Oh my….. Willow!" Crystal cried over the sound of someone laughing in the background. I heard a noise followed by a long stream of expletives and then an overly sweet "How are you Willow? We have so much to catch up on."

"Definitely. But I have got to ask you something first. You know my friend Sherry? Red hair, pierced more than a biker, chews gum with her mouth wide open." I said loudly, half for Sherry's benefit. She simply raised an eyebrow but kept quiet.

"Yep."

"Well, we all, Sherry, Cam, Lucian, Tulip and I are all applying to study abroad until Christmas. And Sherry is going to apply to study in Italy. I wonder could you show her around Venice sometime, ya know if you have the time." I bit my lip.

"Well… Did I not tell you...? Geese I must not have. Well I think I told you a few months ago, like in May or April, that I was applying to a design school in New York and Xav was trying to get into a medical school there." Crystal said, dragging in the curiosity of Cam, Lucian and Tulip who had given up trying to balance grapes anywhere on their faces. "Well, with my work and references from Signora Carriera, I got in! They did not give two you know whats about my academic record! I had so much to show them and whatnot I got in! And Xav got into a school in New York too." Crystal squealed, her excitement spreading to all of us here.

"Go Crystal!" Cam yelled. "And your man!"

"WILLOW! Am I on speaker? I swear…"

"Let her off, share the love." Tulip cried dramatically down the phone and began to sing a cheesy celebration song down the phone. Note: Tulip singing causes her dog, Pineapple, to whine and howl, similar to the sounds he made when Tulips mom ran over his front legs a few years ago.

"Wait" Tulip said, abruptly stopping her celebration. We all looked at her in confusion; even Xavier and Crystal were silent. "Oh my flipping frog balls, Willow and I are heading to New York for our study abroad!"

In anticipation, Lucian clamped his hands over his ears as we squealed. He looked smug as Sherry and Cam winced when Crystal joined in on the squealing. "Well looks like no sherry for my Sherry on a gondola" Cam said. I barely registered the glare Sherry threw him

"I will call you later" Crystal said after five minutes. "We have to talk accommodations and the like. I cannot wait to see you. Make sure you apply for New York ASAP, ok?"

"Grand, better give Lucian back his phone anyway. Talk to ya soon" I said and we disconnected. I tossed Lucian back his phone, mouthing "thanks" over the playful abuse Cam and Sherry flung at one another. We only bothered stop them when the two of them, grappling like a young brother and sister, ended up in the river. True the shock of the cold water pretty much stopped them but I think we sound like better friends if I said that Tulip, Lucian and I bravely broke them apart in the icy water of the ferocious river. To be honest, it would be hard to wet your shins in most parts of it.

We eventually finished off the food, Cam blinking back fatigue and nausea no doubt after deciding to eat a tube of crisps in three minutes after I bet him a fiver. I was out of a fiver but I was not the one turning slightly green in the dimming evening light. Eventually we packed up, stashing the chairs under thick bushes, and climbed up to our bikes. Sherry and Cam came in Sherry's brother's truck and offered to take Lucian and his bike home as they were headed the same way. We parted ways with Sherry being heard over the rev of the engine saying "I swear if you throw up in here…."

* * *

Tulip and I ended up walking the bikes home most of the way, smart as it mostly uphill the way back. The softening light gave the few flowers lining the sides of the road a surreal beauty, giving a sweet look to the bushes on either side of the road.

"I am so going to miss all this beauty when we head to New York" Tulip sighed, running one hand through the long grass on one side of the road, gripping her bike with the other.

"Hey, New York might be a different kind of beauty. Urban, man-made beauty. A city that never stops has its own mystery like the flower fields here do" I said, realising how much of an English student I sounded just there.

"I guess" Tulip sighed. "I think I just might miss the predictability of the country's- RAT!" In a flurry she dropped her bike and ran behind me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"You should be glad your mother is not around" I said as I calmly walked over to the mouse. It darted away and I rolled my eyes. "I prove for the millionth time that it is more scared of you than you are of it. I seriously would not want my life in your hands Tools."

"Oh ha ha ha….. It is gone right?"

"Pick up that bike before I reconsider who I am studying abroad with for four months."

* * *

**Author person here again. **

**Review, favourite, follow (particularly review. I want to know what you humanoids think of this!) Pretty please!**

**And since I got reviews, favourites and follows for the first chapter (I actually clapped with excitement when I saw 4 followers. Sad yet true) I have given you the second chapter! After two days!**

**(In case you did not know who Kim Peek was from the previous chapter (and did not just google him immediately) he was a man with an incredible memory and an actual savant. And no, I did not find him by typing "savant" into google. I was actually looking for stuff on how good memories work!)**


	3. Convinced Tulip not to scream TERRORIST

We all submitted our study abroad applications by the start of July and spent the rest of the summer pretty much doing whatever we wanted. I mostly mastered Russian but finding Russian films to test it on was difficult. I ended up buying three half current ones online, two of which were now in my worst-films-of-all-time-list. Rydian joined me for the best of the lot in the games room one night but I think that was mostly because Verity said she was only making her amazing pecan pastries for people who were inflicting Russian cinematography on themselves (she had heard my reviews of the other two over scones the past two mornings).

Tulip ended up hooking up with an English guy who was staying in the local town thirty kilometres away. It was ill-fated from the beginning considering a) He was there for four days with a tour group and b) the guy wore skinnier jeans than Sherry when she went to rock concerts. I seriously did not get how any decent, straight guy wore pants that revealed _that _much.

We, Cam, Lucian, Sherry, Tulip and I, met up by the river at least once a week and the more wine bought by the loser, the more unmentionable things that went down in "Truth or Dare". By mid August, everyone had made out with everyone else at least once. A classic dare for when the wine stunted the imagination. We ate, drank and talked about whatever was happening in our lives. But now we were talking about packing, apartments and googling cheap places to eat in New York, Rome, Madrid and London. Crystal had headed out to New York at the start of August and was staying there with Xavier in a spare room in the home of a savant who owed a favour to her older sister, Diamond. She wanted to see the various types of apartments available so no one could "bullshit" (her word, not mine) her over the internet or the phone. Xavier pretty much went wherever she wanted and vice versa so I got more than one phone call from him, play pleading with me to "take" him "away from the demon lady". Or at least I was pretty sure he was play pleading. He really abused the power of the "call me if there is an emergency" condition of me giving him my phone number.

But they were looking for an apartment building where Tulip and I could live near them. Preferably in the same building and not break our bank accounts in the process. So far, about half way into August, they were not lucky and my stories tended to focus on the lack of perfect accommodation when we gathered down by the river.

But then, sometime in the third part of August, Crystal came through. I think Xavier was more delighted, being he was the one who had walked through at least a dozen different apartments while Crystal found faults with them all. Crystal had sounded ecstatic as she found two apartments in a modest enough, oldish building in a decent part of the city. She was slightly sheepish, an oddity for her, when she said that Xavier had called dibs on the apartment on the top floor of the six storey building. Tulip and I would be living a floor lower but I think I preferred not having access to an attic space. It was a bit creepy and who knew what was living up there?

The minute she called and gave us a quick run down on it, Tulip thankfully had been hanging out with me in the basement at the time playing on the playstation, we number one screamed like the girls we are and two, then ordered her to give us contact details so we could put our names down for it. I think we both knew that the apartment must be pretty decent if it passed what Xavier called the "Nit picker list" of Crystal's terms.

I could practically feel the relief surrounding us all when we both got the apartments without too much hardship. It was pure luck to even get them within days of our flights out. Lucian, Sherry, Cam, Tulip and I celebrated with Lucian's mother's whiskey that night down by the river, even though Cam was flying out the next afternoon to Madrid. He swore on his dead budgies life that he was all packed and that he would not drink so much that you could catch anything off his breath tomorrow. It would be only him that would probably try to sweet talk the security staff by talking about the fancy as heck whiskey he drank the night before in an attempt to impress them. And probably then try to convince them he was sober.

"To my amigos" Cam called out to the dark sky and us. "While they may try to stop me drinking the best whiskey Lucian has ever brought down here tonight, I love them. And that counts as I am still sober." He belched. "I think."

Lucian rolled his eyes but smiled with the rest of us. "I have no idea how I will ever enjoy London without you bro." Lucian said.

"I have no idea either." Cam said, draining the last of his plastic picnic cup. "Awesomeness like this deserves to be international so I might make it my job to visit London pretty soon."

"Ok we lost the toast vibe so let me start it again. Cam, you have my permission to half fill your cup for it." Sherry said. With that, she gave a genuine smile. "To us and whatever lies before us. That being not homelessness for a certain two girls and hopefully soberness to the guy who put way more than half a cup of beer in that cup."

"To us" we all yelled. We all said our goodbyes, unofficially calling this our last night down here for a while. Lucian gave me a tight hug and I felt him bury his face in my hair. With that we all split ways.

* * *

"Where is my passport?" was my welcome to Tulips house the morning of the flight to New York. I next to never lost anything so I had to smile. This exclamation was promptly followed by "Crap, crap, crap! My phone mom! Where is it? I had it like two seconds ago!"

"Check your back pocket" I called out to her as I let myself into her kitchen. "Hi Evelien."

"Hi Willow dear" she replied, a small smile on her lips as she drank her morning coffee at the large island table in the kitchen. It was half seven in the morning but Tulips mother looked perfect, her blonde hair carefully turned in above her suit clad body. I did not even see red lipstick marks on her coffee cup despite the sharp red colour on her perfectly shaped lips. She seemed the polar opposite to Tulip who was running around, throwing random things into her carry on. Using my telekinesis, I helped fling a few snacks for the plane into her bag. I remembered where everything was and so simply opened cabinets mentally and then physically opened them if I thought there could still be snack food there.

"Well, Willow, I am sure the two of you can find your own way to the airport. I have to head. Work awaits." Evelien said, placing her coffee cup in the sink. She gave my head a playful pat, despite my height, before heading out the door.

"I swear she wishes you were her daughter sometimes." Tulip muttered as she opened a cabinet beneath the sink. I bit my lip from smiling. I had to admit, Tulip had a point. Her mother was a translator and usually spent her time translating books so she did not have to move around but helped elsewhere too. Her savant ability allowed her to understand any language. I wanted Russian perfected before I played with her ability and Evelien smiled when she got to tell me if I messed up. This was rare so she loved to have long conversations with me to catch me out. Tulip often just left the room when this happened.

"Well, you can tell her to head off to the hospital if you spot anything. She could owe you her life someday." I pointed out.

"Touché." Tulip nodded. "Right, lets go."

I could not stop my sigh at this. It would take at least four if not five trips to drag all of her luggage out to my brother Rydian's SUV. The thing was huge and we had to pick Rydian up on the way so he could drop it home afterwards. He had stayed the night in town and I just did not feel up to the tales of his exploits at this hour.

Nevertheless I endured Tulips wailing "Did I remember –insert random item that is apparently essential here-?" every two minutes and Rydian's deeds that would have mom ground him even though he was twenty six and officially moving out in a month when the job he was offered became available at the end of September. Tulip filled him in that he had low iron levels and should probably take something as he should be feeling it by now and Rydian turned up the radio louder, yelling he might do something if he felt like it later.

He left us outside the airport after grabbing us some trolleys for our stuff and unceremoniously kissed the top of my head and gave us both a hug goodbye. It took a full forty two seconds before I could feel any form of a pulse on my wrist. I was that stunned.

And after stocking up on enough sweet things to replace our blood with sugar, we boarded the plane. This was after I convinced Tulip not to scream "Terrorist!" as the plane lifted off. She got four bubblegum flavoured lollipops off me to shut her up. I had a feeling "arrested for faking an incident of international safety concerns" would not help either of us trying to get jobs in the future.

* * *

**Hello humans! **

**I have updated! I meant to a day or two ago but I was irritated after my bus home from college was full and I had to wait for nearly an hour for another, after already waiting half an hour for the first one! I figured I would rant here if I updated that night. Or make Willow rant. With a lot swear words *gasp*. So I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this and pretty please review! (And favourite and follow if you like it!)**


	4. Get yer asses over here WILLOW and TULIP

Truth be told, faking a terrorist attack might have eased the boredom of such a long flight. I was just about to suggest this to Tulip when I remembered Crystal's soulfinder was a Benedict, which should be written after "do-gooder" in the dictionary. I honestly considered in a fit of boredom asking a flight attendant for a dictionary to see whether a) do-gooder was actually in the dictionary and b) If it was, call up whoever made the dictionary and demand they replace its definition with "Benedict."

I had my book on mandarin Chinese in my luggage because of its huge size so perfecting that language was out of the question. In desperation I considered reading one of the half dozen magazines Tulip had brought. I dismissed that quickly and decided to, in a fit of genius, crush a dozen mints on my little table in the aeroplane. Then, using a bobby pin, I created little pictures until I noticed a third flight attendant give me a funny look. Geese, had they not seen me when I was smashing the mints up with the end of my lipstick?

I eventually remembered the book app on my phone and read a book I had downloaded but never got around to reading. I left the mint powder on my table figuring if they saw me eating it with the plastic spoon I had with a yogurt earlier, I would be carted off into the evil secret lair they have on all planes, better known as the place they store aeroplane "food".

Eventually we landed in America. On the way to get our luggage I gave Crystal a quick ring. "Hello cupcake. We have landed." I said as soon as she picked up, quickly turning on loudspeaker to hear her over the sounds of the passengers chatting excitedly.

"Fuck you. Anyway, we are waiting for you guys so get your asses out here asap." Crystal replied "lovingly" before hanging up.

"Such a sweetheart, I think we will get along beautifully." Tulip practically purred. After a good twenty minutes we had all our suitcases, an embarrassingly large amount compared to most passengers. The fact that people seemed to start to recognise Tulips canary yellow luggage as it came out did not really surprise me.

We eventually hauled all of our luggage onto a squeaky cart, creaking and croaking despite its glistening appearance as I moved it. After coaxing probably the worst cart we could have possibly picked out to where I assumed Crystal was waiting, my arms were on fire. "Why lift weights when you can just go to an airport and play?" I muttered sullenly as Tulip strolled ahead, only rolling along one of her suitcases and carrying our hand luggage.

"I think that is them," Tulip murmured under her breath. Sure enough, two people towered over the majority of the crowd. And they were holding the biggest poster board the shop probably had with "Get your asses over here WILLOW and TULIP" written on it. I nearly died of mortification. More than one parent gave them dirty looks as Xavier held the poster high above the crowd.

"Can we pretend not to know them?" I murmured back.

"WILLOW!" Crystal screamed much too loudly. I felt at least a dozen eyes cast my long, narrow frame a glance. Oh geese. This many tall people would look comical combined with the blinding colour of normal sized Tulip's luggage. We reluctantly made our way over to them and Crystal gave me a hug while I half introduced them to Tulip.

"Hi Xavier and Crystal," Tulip said extremely politely. I actually gave her a side glance.

"Xav. Only my mother calls me Xavier and then I know I'm in trouble. Xavier is only ever followed by a small ball of fury who really should not be underestimated." Xav replied, rubbing the back of his head. I could bet a thousand dollars there and then as to where his punishment was doled out.

"Xav then." I said with a smile.

"Shoot, we missed the big reunion." an English accent said, laced with annoyance. A petite somewhat elfish girl came up to us and turned to me. "Phoenix, nice to meet you."

My confusion must have been obvious as Xavier interjected with "My sister in law. Who insisted on finding a McDonald's and whose own fault it was they were not here to meet you and Tulip."

Phoenix rolled her eyes as yet another tall person joined our ranks. Glasses gave him a look of authority and seriousness Xavier currently lacked. He carried two or three giant McDonald's bags. "Yves Benedict, nice to be of your acquaintance." he said, giving a half wave with the bags.

"You too Clark Kent." Tulip said with a raised eyebrow. When I gave him a second look, I saw the resemblance and could not help grinning. Broad shouldered and intelligent looking, he could nearly double for Clark. Phoenix snickered so I had a feeling this likeness was long ago spotted. I then realised something.

"I'm Willow and the moron there is Tulip. But, um, sister in law?" I said. I saw the same thing dawn on Tulip as she straightened up slightly from where she was half slouching over the cart. Phoenix looked younger than Crystal. And since I knew them to be soulfinder's from the quick run-down Crystal gave me of the Benedict family, Yves would be pretty young too…

Yves blushed slightly as Phoenix openly laughed. "Man, people's reactions never get old. Yeah, Yves and I got married a bit earlier than most but it feels perfect." She said, leaning back into Yves, a beautiful, indescribable look of love appearing in Yves' eyes at her contact. I have to admit I felt a slight stir of envy in the pit of my stomach but I dismissed it quickly. I did not want what ruined my father. And I had enough going on in my life that I rarely thought of whoever he may be. Lucian and I hooked up a few times but it never really went beyond anything casual, which suited us both fine. Wherever he was, whatever type of person he may be, I firmly believed I would either not meet him or be lucky enough that he had already settled down by the time we met.

"Ok, break it up. My Beauty, I and you two need to help the beautiful ladies with their blinding luggage." Xavier said cheekily as he took a few of Tulips bags from the cart.

"Might be necessary. You were slower pushing that luggage cart through here than Xav waking up in the morning." Crystal said hauling up a few of my dark purple suitcases. After Xavier got over looking offended, Phoenix and Yves picked up a few bags. I grabbed a few and Tulip reluctantly dragged along another bag. On the way out, Yves told me in between juggling McDonald's and luggage, that Will, the fourth brother who had decided to stay in Crystal's spare room at the last minute instead of getting a room mate elsewhere, had been looping the car outside thinking we would be quick. Then he spoke to Yves telepathically to tell him he was parked in the short stay car park literally five minutes before we showed up.

"He was too polite to tell me he was annoyed to have to get us so soon after parking when we spoke" Yves said, a hint of a smile touching the edges of his lips. We had reached the main doors now and they softly hissed open to let us out to the sounds of dozens of cars and buses. I squinted slightly in the sunlight, wishing I had a hand free to shade my eyes. Seeing Xavier squinting through it made me satisfied to know I was not the only one who had forgotten a hat or sunglasses.

Phoenix looked through the sun as best she could and seemed satisfied. "There he is. Beside the black SUV near the tour group taking pictures of the airport. Of all the things they could take pictures of! And with flashes? Are they serious?!"

A tanned man with brown hair highlighted from the sun leaned against a SUV. And somehow I could tell he did not realise how this emphasised his lean torso or the defined muscles in his arms as they were crossed. He immediately uncrossed them as we approached and nearly looked self-conscious as his eyes, a beautiful warmth in their depths, flickered to my face before looking away. Thankfully, my gift stayed in control. I was relieved to find only feelings of frustration and anger seemed to agitate it, not these romantic feelings. I let out a small squeak at this thought. Oh my God, shut up brain! Will's eyes flickered back to me curiously but I suddenly found the pavement extremely interesting.

"Can you open the boot for us Will? I think it pops open when you press a button on the driver side. It should work now after I got the guys at the garage last month to loosen it a bit after dad said it was stiff." Yves said, carefully putting down the luggage beside the vehicle, flexing his fingers as much he could while holding the McDonald's bags. Their scent was starting to get to me now and I hoped he had something for all of us in them.

"Of course." He said, his eyes darting to mine briefly before hurrying around to the driver's side. Eager to be away from his curious eyes and parted with Tulips ridiculously heavy luggage, I hauled myself over to the rear of the vehicle while everyone else picked up whatever they had set down. As I set my stuff down at the back of the SUV I heard an automated pop.

And with that, the boot door slammed into my face with a hard "thwack". And I went out like a light.

* * *

**Author person here!**

**Do I know it has been a while since I updated?... Yes...**

**Do I have any good excuse?... Not really though I was trying to introduce a hint of what happens later on in the story. I gave up as there was no way to naturally introduce it. And boy did I try but just no. I did hint at other stuff though, including a certain someone's gift :D.**

**Pretty please review, favourite or follow. It motivates me to update. Just saying... Again :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Clark Kent, Turn into superman ASAP!

"I swear she's fine. I already healed the cut on her nose and there was no bad internal injury. Hey, I swore already Will!" The voice was hazy and I had no clue whether I was imagining it or not. For all I knew, a light would come on, illuminate this darkness and I would see I was back in Amsterdam or something. At least I remembered I was no longer home… Right? I was in America… Yep. I was. I was hearing American accents. And the sounds of a car engine under me, the car bumping slightly as it drove.

Will muttered something under his breath. His voice was a lovely warm tone and while I hadn't heard what he'd said, it stirred enough in me for me to blink open my eyes. I ended up looking up into Will's anxious eyes, eyes that told conveyed a thousand unspoken worries. "Oh thank God" Will said, running a hand through his hair.

"See, fine" Xavier said. The two of them were on either side of me in the third row of seats in the car. I started to straighten up from the awkward lying position I was in only to get a nice case of head rush. I moaned and began to lie down again but Xavier half propped me up, in an effort to make me comfortable. Will grimaced, the skin around his eyes creasing in worry. He probably noticed how the overwhelming scent of food affected the little in my stomach, tossing it. I could feel the slightly prickly feeling in my face, which I knew meant my face was going to be turning green.

"Oh fuck" I groaned as I nearly doubled over my legs.

As though reading my mind, Will yelled "Pull over Yves! Now!" I more felt the car pulling over than saw it as that sudden jolt really helped the war going on in my stomach. As soon as the car stopped, Will pushed forward the seat and let me out. The somewhat fresh air and the grass on the side of the road instantly improved my stomach. I sat down in the grass and took big gulping breaths, determined not to throw up in front of these practical strangers. That would be a great first impression. Oh yeah, she spewed her guts on the side of the road the first time we met. I think it was lingering smell of Phee's double cheeseburger that set her off.

Tulip came out smiling funnily at me. "Willow, are you still up to the drive? Because when you were conked out and whatnot we pulled into some furniture place and I got us a standing bookshelf and two desks and chairs."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I replied weakly getting to my feet. The ground spun and I nearly grabbed onto Will for balance.

"Well, it is flat packed. Even the chairs. And, well, you are probably the only one here who could put that crap together."

"I was out that long?" I said raising my eyebrows. No one would look me in the eye.

"Hey if you are feeling better I saved you a burger. You can take out the gherkins and onions if you want." Phoenix said as she joined us outside with the foulest smelling burger ever. I could imagine the meat sweating, mixing with the noxious sauces and…. Gherkins.

That was when I threw up.

* * *

"Ok, Will and I will be upstairs helping Xav and Crystal un-pack." Phoenix said, casting me a nervous glance. She leaned against the doorframe to our new apartment and bit her lip.

"Go on. Everything is fine." Yves murmured to her and gave her a quick kiss. I was being treated like I was on the verge of a mental breakdown around Phoenix. I protested that I did not blame her for my up-chucking even though it was pretty obvious that thing she called food caused all the junk I ate on the plane to make a re-appearance. It was probably better to not have all that processed crap sitting in my stomach anyway I told her at one point in the car journey. Then I remembered all the McDonalds sitting in everyone else's stomachs. I just gave up after that.

I sighed and twisted in the final screw to make the new bookshelf. With the way everyone eyed the mini manual for it with its complicated looking pictures, you would swear it was a manual on how to build a nuclear reactor. I simply flicked through the book and set to work. I could hear Tulip swearing as she tried to get her desk together in the end room. I had the room just off the kitchen/ living room while Tulips was further down the hall nearer the bathroom we would share.

"Yves, can you help me move this over there?" I said gesturing to a spot a few feet from the front door. He had been flicking through a book on sustainable energy I had brought. Blushing slightly, he nodded and helped me drag/ pull the bookshelf over.

"You know." He said, shifting to adjust his glasses. "It might have been better to build this over there. Who knew a seventy dollar book shelf would be so hard to move?"

I just bit my lip. Do not get angry, do not get angry, it is a valid point, it is, really I said internally. "Yeah." I said to the floor just as my phone began to ring. "Oops. Got to get that." I said letting go of the book shelf. Hastily Yves moved to get a better grip to stop it falling. I smiled a selfish smile and answered.

"Hello Willow."

"Dad." I said too sharply. Yves turned his head to me in question. I silently cursed using the word dad when he was only by blood. Blood mattered little to me now. "What are you doing calling?"

"I called Marianna, your "mother", not so long ago and she said you were going to America until Christmas! Why outside of Europe? You know no one there."

"You can choose to study abroad for a few months for college." I said to the floor as I picked at the edge of the small round dinner table that came with the apartment. "And I know a girl here. Crystal and her boyfriend Xavier and some of his family. And mom," I said with emphasis. "Met Crystal before and Tulip is here too."

"You know these names mean nothing to me." He said, a hint of annoyance lacing into his words. "Crystal could be a stripper for all I know. And this Xavier her-"

"Crystal Brook and Xavier Benedict are very respectable people." I snapped, walking into my room. No point in Yves hearing the turn this conversation was taking. "Not that that is any of your concern."

My dad, or Colin who I should refer to him as, exhaled sharply. Then there was silence for a few seconds. "Benedict? The crime fighting American savant family?"

"Yeah?" I replied confused as to where this was going. "Brought down some big crime guys a while ago but I am not really up to date on savant news."

"Ah, yes, I have heard of their work." He said tonelessly. "Good to know them."

"Okay" I dragged out slowly. "Well, is there a reason for this call?"

"Ah, I was just surprised to hear you were in America. I was going to be visiting some associates a hundred or so kilometres from your town and I thought I would come for a visit. Drop off an early Christmas present."

Latching onto anything to make this sound more like a father-daughter call I practically squealed "Ooh! What did ya get me?"

He gave me a dry half laugh. "All in good time. Can you give me your address? I might send you a few things from my travels."

Knowing I would get no information on what these "travels" entailed I told him it and after a few pleasantries, I hung up. I sat down on the mattress in my bare room, pardon for some suitcases and basic furniture, and sighed, only realising then all the tension in my body and how tired I was. I rolled my shoulders and interlaced my fingers as I stretched out my arms. My father and I had last spoken at the very start of the summer and it looked like my body had forgotten again the inexplicable tension talking to father brought on from time to time. Since I could not hear the bookcase being moved in the main living area, I went out to check on Yves' progress. As soon as I came out, I saw him hastily start to flick through a book that had been already open on the breakfast counter. I raised an eyebrow as he looked up and gave me a small guilty smile.

I let out a loud breath trying to fill the heavy silence, yawning as I did. Yves began to open his mouth just as Tulip strolled in with her mobile in one hand. "Crystal called saying Xav and Will found some things that might be handy in their attic. And the attic seems to be sectioned off so it is not like we are stealing from other residents. Who wants to go up and grab us some goodies?"

"I will." I blurted. Yves mouthed "sorry" as Tulip turned to leave.

"Great. If there is wine or liquor up there, keep it for us. Ugh, I wish I could have brought some of mom's collection." Tulip sighed dramatically over her shoulder.

Yves began his apology properly but barely got a word out before Tulip screamed from the end of the hall "Clark Kent. Turn into superman and kill this fucking spider for me ASAP!"

* * *

**The author person here!**

**Not a terribly exciting chapter, I know, but it picks up soon. I do actually have a story in mind (it might change, Who knows?) so this is not just me aimlessly writing chapters (I think/hope/pray). ****I have actually just finished writing chapter 8. Have a plan for 9. I really cannot wait to get to ten (!).**

**While I am not expecting a dozen new reviews/follows/favourites or anything every time I check "Winning Willow", it would be nice to get a few!**

**Next three reviewers get reviews on a piece of theirs? I seriously just want to know are all you silent readers liking this! Thanks for reading :)**


	6. A broom covered in hula girls Xav?

The one flight of stairs tired me out. I slumped into the railings and half pushed myself upward, each step slow and sluggish. Shit, this was how I was going to die. I was going to pass out from tiredness, fall down the stairs and break my neck. Maybe if I danced up the stairs I would stay awake. I just opened my mouth to start singing a tune to dance to when I realised I must be slaphappy tired now. Ok, you seriously should have gone for a nap like Tulip did in the car. Err, you were conked out for most of that so you should be fine. No way, being conked out is not the same!

"Oh God, I am arguing with myself!" I wailed out loud. "And talking to stairs!"

That gave me enough energy to dash up the last few steps and round the corner to the open door of Xav and Crystal's apartment. There was little difference between our apartments except for the door to the attic being in the middle of the hall's ceiling just to the left of the main kitchen/ living area. Xavier had practically pulled us upstairs as soon as we got here to show off this badly placed attic door. He admitted it was "as hard as hell" to open and when he finally got it open a day or two ago, he was knocked onto his arse as the ladder flew down. He pretty much only told us as Crystal would have anyway.

I could see Crystal, Will and Xav as they stood at the bottom of the pull down ladder. Crystal turned and smiled. "Hey. I told the guys to not take anything before you got here. They were literally up there ten seconds to see a load of boxes and random crap before I ordered them down."

"It was like she cancelled Christmas." Xav said miserably. I could see a mischievous gleam in his eyes though. I had a feeling he was going to make Crystal "pay" later. "I had to change out of my Jack &amp; Jones jeans though. The dust up there is just ugh!"

"I swear with every day that passes, he becomes more the girl and less the guy in this relationship." Crystal laughed. She leaned up slightly and gave Xav a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on. You lot need to head up."

"You're not coming up?" I said surprised.

Crystal just smirked. "You seriously think I would go up there? This building is not exactly new and that ceiling creaked like a broken door when Xav was up there on his own let alone with you guys there too!"

Will, silent up until now, frowned. "I will stay down then."

"No, the show pony here can settle down and help me unpack some things. And he brought down a few bits he shoved into his pants already so he lost his shot at getting another look."

"How did you see that?! It was just a watch and some cufflinks!"

Crystal just took him by the arm and led him down the hall saying "Do you really want to be healing my friend and your brother if they fall through the ceiling because of your fat ass?"

And so Will and I looked at each. He looked down and I felt my skin flush in his presence. He had such an unassuming, calm and quiet character that it contrasted interestingly with his beautiful exterior. I realised after a few seconds that I was just staring at him like a complete idiot. Smiling at me, making it harder still to stop looking at him like I was brain dead, he gestured to the ladder. "After you Willow." He said, my name sounding new to me from his mouth. I could have been wrong but he seemed to like saying my name as much as I enjoyed hearing it from him.

"Okay." I replied and pulled myself up the ladder, carefully avoiding Will's hand as he kept the ladder steady. I was already acting like a twat. If I was not careful I would lose twenty IQ points within the next two minutes.

Once I had pulled myself in, I heard the ladder creak under Will's weight. Grunting he pulled himself in, kicking the ladder. With a loud bang, it fell and crashed into the floor. The attic door automatically swung in fast, no longer burdened by the ladders weight, and slammed shut. I shrieked and had to force myself not to jump with fear. "Fuck." I squeaked as Will rolled back away from the door. From the tiny window, I could just about see his anxious expression. Glancing over to me he nodded towards the wall that separated the roof spaces.

"Turn on the light switch behind you." He said calmly. At least one of us was trying to be calm. I scrambled over on all fours and found the light after hastily pawing the wall. With an old fashioned "clack" the switch turned on a single bare bulb attached to a wooden beam no more than a foot or two above our heads.

He carefully slid back to the small door and swore at what he saw. Swearing sounded so odd coming from him I had to admit. Embarrassingly, it sounded very good coming from him also and I shook my head to dispel the thoughts. My long, blonde hair danced in front of me and I realised how fitting dumb blonde jokes would be right now. And how I should tie my hair up. The amount of dust we uprooted was unreal and a lot was catching in my curly mop.

Bringing myself back to reality I looked at Will, or more like the back of his head as he was bent over the door, pulling and yanking at its edges. "What is wrong?" I said nervously. Hearing my nerves, he looked back to me, forgetting the door however briefly.

"This door does not open from the inside. A stupid, idiotic design." He said, growing angrier.

"Hey guys, what happened? Will, Willow?" I heard Crystal say. Neither Will nor I had heard them run out to the loud crash of the ladder. I could hear Phoenix talking quietly with Xav so it looked like we had a freaking party out in the hall.

"The ladder disconnected and I cannot open this shagging door from here." Will half yelled down to them.

"Give me a sec and I shall be your saviour." Xav yelled back and I heard the scraping of the ladder being moved. About ten seconds later we both nearly jumped with fright as a loud "thwack!" reverberated through the walls and into the attic floor. "Ok, maybe not." Xav yelled. "There is nothing to balance it on Will."

Groaning Will sat back and rubbed his hands down his face. I heard the quick, light footsteps of Phoenix head off and come back seconds later. "I got a broom. I might be able to push the door back for you guys enough. By the way, where did you get a broom covered in hula girls Xav?"

"I bought it and matching towels and dishcloths for him. I figured it might motivate Xav to use them on occasion." Crystal said, clearly pleased with herself.

This time I groaned and sat back beside Will. "Our fate lies in the hands of a girl who likes hula girls, another who thought buying them would be a good idea and a guy they clearly suit."

Will could only laugh dryly, resting his arms on his knees that were bent up to his chest. "My family for ya ladies and gentlemen."

We listened to the scrape of the broom top as it tried every possible way to push open the door. After five minutes they gave up, causing Phoenix to start muttering under her breath. It was probably wishful thinking hoping a measly hula girl covered broom could get an ancient, stiff attic door open. Even though it had been no more than fifteen minutes, I was getting sick of this small space fast. The light bulb flickered above causing Will to look up in surprise. I sighed. "I control electricity currents and I can produce them too. Sometimes when I 'lose it'," I said using air quotes, "It affects currents without me trying. I thought I had it under control. Apparently not." I said, muttering the last two words.

"Interesting." Will mused. "I can sense danger."

"I guess your spidey sense does not pick up starving-from-being-trapped-in-an-attic-for-the-rest-of-our-lives danger?"

"Nah. Pretty handy when you live in our family though."

"I would imagine." I said humourlessly. Fighting off my growing petrified hatred of the attic, I shifted over to the nearest cardboard box and started rooting. I caught Will looking at me. "Who knows how long it will take for them to just call the dang emergency services? Might as well try to find something."

Will shrugged and pulled the closest box on his lap. Satisfied I resumed poking through my box. It was full of girly stuff. Hardback novels, a few scarves and gloves and costume jewellery. In delight, I sifted through the mess of obviously cheap, outdated jewellery. Will coughed and I glanced up.

"What the hell is on your face?!" I said. Pulling my box of goodies over with me, I plonked myself down in front of Will. He had some black crap smeared on his chin and upper lip.

"I think I should grow it out like this." He mused out loud, pretending to stroke his mad goatee. Leaning forward, I ran a thumb down the curly tipped moustache. It smeared down like I predicted. Only I forgot it would go down onto his lips. I hastily drew back my hand and became very occupied in rooting through the jewellery. In an attempt to cool the heat nearly visible in the attic air, I plucked up what felt like a ring. I was about to open my mouth to insist, no matter what it looked like, that is was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. Only I stopped with my mouth open like a baby bird's when I saw the ring itself.

"Wow." I said softly. It was a beautiful ring, smooth, glistening silver that seemed to caress the jewels in the centre. It looked like the stone, with the softest hints of pink, blue and green in it was holding another stone in an embrace nearly with smaller stones disappearing into the silver on either side. If this was costume jewellery, it was divine.

Will shifted closer and softly whistled under his breath. "It is incredible. You found that in there?"

I could only nod, my hair falling into my face. Slowly Will brushed it back, carefully as though my hair was fragile, with his long fingers. I focused on the ring, trying to ignore the stirring in my stomach. With that hand, he slowly moved to hold my hand that held the ring out. The silence was thick and heavy yet not oppressive. More like a thick blanket you wrapped yourself in on a winters evening.

It could have been hours before I moved. Careful not to break into the mood hanging in the air, I began to put the ring onto one of my fingers and Will helped push it down gently. It fit like a silk glove. I finally met Will's eyes to my side. The silence grew heavier.

Go figure that is when I hear Crystal yell "For fucks sake Xav. You can practically reach it! How hard is it to open. Is it rocket science?!"

"No, it is attic science, a much more complicated science Einstein could not even master Crystal!"

"Shut up!" Phoenix screamed causing Will and me to jump apart, cracking the tension. "Give me the landlord's number now!"

What seemed like mere seconds later, I heard numerous sets of footsteps run into the apartment below. "What was all the shouting about?" I heard Yves and Tulip say over one another. Mortifyingly, I heard numerous un-familiar voices, tenants within earshot of Phoenix's screech most likely. Mere minutes later, the landlord, emergency services and pretty much the entire apartment building could be heard in the apartment below.

"Willow, we will get ye down soon. You too Will." I heard Tulip yell.

I slumped into Will's shoulder. "I have officially died of embarrassment."

* * *

**The author person has updated... **

**I know I am somewhat un-predictable updating and sorry for that. I decided a new chapter to celebrate a new month :)**

**Thanks xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx, OMGIluvreading, LittleLily99, NativeofJune, theblueshadow99, whatmathlike, dropsofjupiter1999 and all the guest reviewers for your lovely reviews!  
**

**I have decided to leave a hint for the next chapter... It involves underwear...**

**Review, follow whatever you wish! Hope you had a great Halloween, I did ;D**


	7. Xav is whipped, flying fruit & underwear

Amazingly, it took the emergency services a solid half hour before they pried the attic door open. And then the door refused to close again once they got Will and me down. I heard Crystal saying she better go buy duct tape to keep it up until someone came to either fix the wretched door or replace it. I think we were all praying for it to be replaced. I know I was.

After another half hour of neighbours and emergency people reassuring themselves Will and I were fine, they left with Crystal thanking them for their concern through her teeth. "Bloody nosey wankers." She spat. "All they want to do is look concerned and get details for a story to tell their fecking book clubs later."

While Xav calmed her down, the rest of us took the hint to go back to unpacking. Since we were up there, Tulip and I decided to help out. I think we both knew that due to knowing pretty much no one here we would have plenty of spare time tonight to unpack our own stuff later. "True." Tulip said throwing herself down onto the burnt orange sofa in the main living room. "But it tells us not to be bothered to get to know the lot of them now. At least I can cut down the amount of introductions I have to make now to just a few thousand in college."

"Yeah cupcake," Xav said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Are you not glad now we did not bother visit any of them in the days we've been here?"

Unable to resist Xav's charm, Crystal smiled a genuine smile. "Yeah. So Yves and Phee, can you guys help me unpack in Xav's and my room? Willow, you said you guys were helping out, yeah?"

I nodded while Tulip seemed to barely notice Crystal's existence. "Ok, Willow, can you help Will unpack in his room. And Tulip, can you unpack the bags in the bathroom?"

I nodded again. Then I registered something. Crystal had just confirmed Will was staying. I have to admit, I was disgusted with the little flutter of happiness in my stomach from someone else confirming he was staying here.

"Thanks Willow." Will said as he came out from the bathroom. I had gone in just before him to get the dust and cobwebs off my hair and clothes, which Will had probably just spent the last ten minutes doing. "I decided to do a post grad up here. Since I graduated early, I figured why not? And Xav and Crystal were coming here and so on…." He trailed off simply shrugging his shoulders.

I decided to hide that I was impressed he was already graduated in something. As far as I could tell, there could not be any more than a year between us, if that. No need for this extremely handsome Benedict to get an ego as big as Xavier's. Xav was still dressed like he had strolled off a catwalk while the rest of us were in sweats to unpack. Huh, I guess he and Crystal were better suited than I thought.

"Ok, we better get going." I said and Will made a grand gesture with his arms, as though to say "ladies first" down the corridor. I barely registered Crystal trying to pull Tulip up from the couch, with Tulip whining miserably. It always amazed me how quickly Tulip became herself around new people. Yves and Phoenix were squabbling over whether to just leave the two of them at it or intervene before it got ugly.

"You might as well." Xav called out as he leaned against the kitchen countertop. "I have a feeling Tulip is as stubborn as Crystal. If so, we could be here a while." Xav seemed way too pleased at that thought until Crystal threw him a withering glare "Actually I should probably start without my very forgiving and loving Beauty."

I stifled a giggle, letting my hair fall around my face as I walked off ahead of Will, who mouthed "whipped" over his shoulder to his brother. I glanced behind me to see Xav's eyes turn into slits over this.

"Quick in, in, in!" Will said, half-pushing me into his room, the one closest to the kitchen, and slamming the door shut quickly. A spilt second later, the door vibrated with a heavy "thunk".

"Orange?" Will yelled to his door.

"Apple this time." Yves called back. "Did you not see the bowl of 'em?"

"Close enough." Will said. I raised an eyebrow when he looked back around. He smiled, biting his bottom lip as he looked at me. "What good is there having a whipped brother if you cannot tease the shit out of him for being that way?"

"Good point." I said, pretending to think it through seriously as I rubbed my chin in thought. I stopped mid chin stroke as I actually looked at Will's room. "Oh Christ Will. Was not one of you bothered unpack at all?"

I found myself in a rather small space of clear floor by his bedroom door. Except for the clean sheets on the bed and one box spilling a few t-shirts, nothing was unpacked. A sad little desk sat tucked in the far corner by one of two narrow windows. The bed was beside the other window with a wardrobe set a few inches away from the door. But the rest of the space was filled with boxes and random bags.

"Err, well…." Will said, rubbing his head. He ruffled up his hair and I thought absentmindedly "now that is how you do the messy look. Sexy style". Oh geese. Shut. Up. Brain. I could feel my face warm up.

"Screw it." I said, then mentally dying at my choice of words. I further got warmer. "Let's start" I said grabbing a box and tearing into it. I officially asked for death when I came out with a handful of boxers. This could not get any worse.

"Here, let me do those." Will said, laughing awkwardly.

"Sure. Yep." I said like I was high. I then handed him that handful and then instead of handing him the box, I proceeded to take out the rest of his underwear and hand him it. I froze after shoving him a fourth handful. Groaning, I slumped over the box. "Just point me to a safe box." I said, my voice muffling through the box and a curtain of my hair.

"That might be best." Will said, now actually laughing as he put the underwear down on his bed. He pointed to a large box beside the wardrobe. "If you can handle jeans and shirts, try that box."

I nodded mutely and began to open up the box with caution as Will tried to distract himself by sorting through the rest of the underwear box. I had a sour feeling that embarrassing myself was going to become my new hobby, not mastering mandarin Chinese, while I was in New York.

* * *

After a few hours, where most breaks in silence were one of us getting up to get some drinks or snacks, we were pretty much finished. I was dying for a shower to remove the last of the attic's dust and the general grunginess I felt after the long day. I kept my distance from Will as much as I could, though I had to admit his presence gave me a sweet, warm feeling I tried in vain to ignore. The weight of the ring I found in the attic refused to let me be without his presence for even a split second.

When Will stood up from organising boxes under his bed, he stretched, his joints popping and he let out a satisfied sigh. Looking over at me as I tidied up he smiled lazily. "You might want to stretch. It feels amazing." He sighed, rolling back his head and moving it from side to side. I stood up, wobbling slightly from having been kneeling for so long. I stretched and half laughed/ groaned.

"Geese, you got that right." I sighed. "Next thing is a shower and ah shit!"

Will looked over to me in alarm. "What?"

"I still have to unpack. No point in showering before then."

Will rumpled his brow in thought. "I thought Crystal, Xav and Tulip went down an hour or two ago. They had actually unpacked a bit more than me." He said sheepishly, playing with the end of the bedspread.

"A bit more than you?! Ok, that would only make sense if you had unpacked at all!"

"I did unpack." Will said distractedly looking around his room. "I unpacked the clothes I have on." He said triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well let's go see did they unpack any of my stuff. If not, we have plans for the rest of the night."

Once we got down to my apartment, I could hear the music before I even opened the door. With Will behind me, we both entered to discover Tulip dramatically singing the chorus of "Human" by Christina Perri. She was kneeling on the hardwood floors with her head flung back screech-singing into a can of deodorant. Even when she noticed us dumbfounded by the door, she continued to sing (sort of) but got off her knees came over and took my hand as she sang (ok, let's face it. Dogs would howl at her voice. You could barely call it singing).

Xav wandered in from the hall and raised an eyebrow. "I knew I heard an addition to that delightful song."

"Oh hush up." Crystal said coming up from behind him. She turned to me. "I unpacked most of your stuff. Clothes, books but I left a bag or two with stuff you might want to do yourself." Noticing my surprise she simply said "Tulip said you would be cool with it. Kill me not her if you hate it." as she went to pick up her apartment keys off the kitchen table.

"Let's head Xav and relieve Yves and Phee upstairs. They might be bored as they have to be long done."

"Oh they finished a long time ago cupcake." Xav said as he led her out.

"Then what are….. Never mind. We can just yell they can go to their hotel. I am not going looking for those bunnies."

"Oh Tulip, tell Willow the plans. See you guys tomorrow." Crystal called and shut the door behind her.

Tulip finally straightened up into a normal pose and wandered over to her iPod dock to change song. My ears were already starting to ring from the volume. "Oh yeah, we are heading out tomorrow. Crystal found some crazy cool nightclub to welcome us to America. It even has a karaoke part to it." Tulip said with delight.

I could just about hear Will saying "Oh shit" behind me as I tried to say something positive about that news.

"Great." I said through a grimace. Thankfully Tulip was heading off down the hall. I took that as a sign I could unplug her iPod dock. I might have to google how to limit the volume on this thing. If I could limit the speed a car could go, I was sure this would be a piss easy to tamper with.

I could hear coughing and I glanced over to Will. He was rocking back on his heels with his lips tightly pressed. When the door clicked behind Tulip he burst out laughing. He actually clutched his stomach and I could only smile. He seemed to become the person he was in private: completely and totally unselfconscious.

Noticing me he pushed back his hair and managed to get out "We have to go out tomorrow, let lovely Tulip sing and say we know her. Are we making a good impression on New York or what?"

"Shall we convene for breakfast tomorrow morning and plan some way to make the whole club deaf or her hoarse by then?"

Will opened his mouth to reply as Tulip wandered out in her pyjama shorts and tank top, her fluffy slippers shuffling along the wooden floor. He smartly stayed quiet as she looked at the two of us through narrowed eyes. Her eyes moved from me to him and then back.

There was a moment of silence. "No boys can be in your room after eleven Willow. K?"

I forgot to correct her stupid use of text language as I flushed a deep red, bending my head forward to hide my face. Before either Will or I could start flat out denying anything, Tulip waltzed over to her IPod dock and pressed play. "Rydian told me to tell you that. He text me and I was not going to say anything until someone turned off my music." Tulip said frowning. Then she perked up. "It is only ten or so now so have fun kids!" she cackled as she sauntered off in evil delight.

"I think we might have to discuss more than just making her hoarse." Will muttered. I could only agree.

* * *

**Author person has come back!**

**Sorry, I very stupidly decided to myself I would not upload until I finished chapter nine. Argh, trying to fit what I wanted into that chapter was very hard so I am not making silly promises like that to myself again. I was also too busy. Grrr. Life. Then I had to go edit this chapter. And I hope you liked it! (fave, follow or review if you did :D ) At least this is the longest chapter yet.**

**I also started a new story called "Giving Gold". Check it out if you have a minute and tell me what you think! **

**Now... hint for the next chapter? The reason why Will never let Crystal find him his soulfinder :D**


	8. We just lack the batmobile and cave

"Willow, Willow, Willow, Willow!" and with that someone pounced on me in bed, the duvet making a "poof" sound as they flattened the air out of it.

"What the fugging hell!" I shrieked, sitting up suddenly and whacking whoever it was with a stiff childhood teddy bear I had been cradling.

"It's just me." Tulip wailed. She rubbed her stomach. "I'm getting Crystal to go to breakfast with me now, not a demented flower killer!" I tried to apologise, shoving away the mounds of duvet to get to her but she had already gotten up and was walking out the door, the morning sunlight shining across her shoulders. I groaned, stretched over to grab my phone from the nightstand and lay back into my pillows. A missed call ten minutes ago from my brother Rydian. Geese, what time was it? Half ten. Since when did Tulip get up before eleven? I ignored this oddity and called him back.

"S'up Wills."

"You know I hate it when you call me that." I replied, not bothering to say hi. While we were not related by blood, we might as well have been with our relationship.

"Yeah, yeah." Rydian replied. I could practically hear him roll his eyes. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were alive. Oh and I also googled your new college and you need to know a few things. And I say this as the oh so responsible older brother."

"Since when are you even near responsible?"

"Willow, seriously." I could hear a rare frown in his voice so I decided to play nice and keep quiet. "I actually got a few news articles on one or two colleges near to yours. "Drug rings" so to speak are popping up in 'em and they are saying they are hitting your college next. No one can figure out how to tear them down so please be careful."

I was quiet. Rydian was rarely ever serious with me. When Tulip and I were still too young to buy drink, he would buy it for us. And he broke a dozen roof slates on one of the sheds only a month ago by trying to fix one that had been hanging loose. When mom was yelling at him he simply said "I thought there were a few too many roof slates on that shed anyway". He must have really been concerned about me. I wondered what he had read exactly to make him feel the need to tell me.

"I will." I said sincerely. Someone knocked on my bedroom door. Rydian heard it.

"Looks like my sister is in demand today." He laughed, the seriousness gone like that. "Ask who it is."

I complied and a lovely voice called out "Will".

"Who the hell is-" Rydian began to say. I hung up, smirked to myself and opened my door to Will. He was showered and dressed, a drip or two of water on the shoulders of his t-shirt. I sent a silent thank you I had showered last night and was wearing clean pj's. I was still in the pj's and my hair was probably a curly mess but I had to cut my losses here.

Will smiled at my pj's. "I just ran into Tulip upstairs in my place. Apparently you're banned from breakfast with her and I remembered you wished to talk about ways to make her hoarse for tonight. Shall we discuss it over breakfast?"

"Sure." I said simply and started walking out to grab my purse in the kitchen to go. "Ready?"

"I am but I'm not too sure about you." Will said. I frowned.

"What, do I have toothpaste on my face? Or are my clothes too casual-" I abruptly stopped. Will was doing his best not to laugh, pressing his lips tightly together. While he seemed the kindest of the Benedict boys I had met, I would not hold it against him if he laughed. "Give me two seconds to change." I sighed and turned back to my room.

* * *

Will and I found a corner café, with only two or three other people sitting at some of the eight or so tables. Three baristas/ waitresses worked there, two behind the counter and another checking around the seating area which consisted of light brown wood tables and comfortable looking chairs. It had a mad array of random paintings that oddly worked together as a whole on the soft orange walls that oozed warmth. It was spacious enough and while not many were sitting, there was a near constant stream of people coming in for coffee, pastries or baguettes. "I have to say I'm pretty happy we found a good spot on our first go." Will said, having a look around as we walked in.

"Third go." I corrected. "You thought the first place we saw looked dirty and I hated how cramped the second place was.

"Ah, but we never entered those!" Will said grinning. "So this can be our first!"

"Ok, ok." I said eyeing the crisp baguettes beside the deli type counter. There were meats, lettuce, corn, onions, tomatoes, rocket leaves and so much more calling out for me to eat them. The counter shone and was sparkling clean. with everything looking beautifully fresh. "Well, I see my breakfast or brunch." And I walked over, relieved the four tired looking people in front of me seemed fixated on the coffee machine the other girl was operating.

After we both ordered and sat down to wait I decided to learn more about the Benedict's in general. "So…" I said twirling my knife on the table. "There are seven of you guys in total, right?"

"Correct." Will said. "Trace, Uriel, Victor, myself, Xavier, Yves and Zed."

"Middle child then. Middle child syndrome?"

"Ah, no. But is easy to get lost in all my brothers and their soulfinders."

"They all found their soulfinders?" I said incredulously. He nodded. "Ah, Crystal is a soulseeker, right? I think she mentioned it around Christmas last year to me."

Will nodded. "Yeah. She found Uriel and Victor their soulfinders."

"And yours?" I said skeptically. I shifted in my seat, worried he would say she was dead or had rejected him.

Our food arrived then, giving Will a moment to think. I had a crispy demi-baguette with chicken, iceberg lettuce, chopped tomato and coleslaw while Will had a simple cheese and ham Panini. He looked at his food for a few moments. I could see he was debating whether to tell me or not and I itched to reach across the table and comfort him but I had to remind myself I had only met him yesterday. I was surprised when I thought this. It felt like I had known him years.

"I never let Crystal tell me much." He admitted, picking at the edge of his panini.

"Why? Every Savant I have ever met has been dying for the day they meet theirs! Why did you not let her tell you more?"

He stopped picking at his panini and pulled off a bit to eat. Remembering my own food, I took a bite as he gathered his thoughts. I could barely concentrate on the food, delicious as it was.

"When Crystal began to start properly looking for her, I felt a deep uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. And… I could sense danger. Strongly. If we ever met, I would put her in danger. How could I let myself meet her then? Would you?" he asked me. While I had no desire to meet mine, I could see his point.

"No, I would try to keep them safe."

"Exactly. I had Crystal check just last month again whether it was safe but... No. I still knew meeting her would create danger. I hope someday we can be together." He sighed. "Uriel and Victor should be so grateful for their soulfinders."

"Your gift must be pretty good then." I said swallowing a bite.

"Seems to be getting stronger anyway," he replied. He glanced out the café window smiling a little. "At least there is a good bit to keep busy. Getting to know someone with a remarkably similar name to mine for one."

"Will and Willow." I mused. "We could be a crime fighting duo like Batman and Robin. But better because we can actually do stuff."

"We just lack the bat mobile and cave." Will said with mock misery. "Maybe they still beat us with those."

"Nah and they look like idiots in those spandex get-ups." I glanced down at my loose check shirt and denim cut-offs and his plain t-shirt and jeans. "We might need something fancier though."

"Halloween is in two or so months. We can get our official get-up ready for then."

"I will hold you to that." I warned and waved over the waitress politely. "Can I get a lemon iced tea? Will?"

"Black coffee." He said. The waitress nodded and scribbled it down. She was back within a minute. Will held his white porcelain cup in his hands as he looked distrustfully at my glass, condensation beading on the glass already. "Plain tea no good?"

"At least it is not an iced, decaf, sugar free soy something with sprinkles." I shuddered. "Why would anyone drink it without the caffeine, pretty much its only redeeming feature, is beyond me. Coffee is piss. I have no idea how you even drink that." I said, eyeing his drink distrustfully.

"I will get you to drink a cup someday I swear." He said saluting me with his cup and talking a long pull of the "piss". While I knew my mom would tsk at me using "unladylike language" it was piss. End of.

"Might need a cup to stay up all of tonight." I said with a roll of my eyes. "When are we heading to this club anyway?"

"Probably around eleven, maybe earlier. We have to make sure to book Tulip and you in for Karaoke."

I choked and started coughing on my tea. "What makes you think I will sing?"

"The newbies to the country have to sing tonight. We might let you choose what you sing though."

"You might." I muttered. "And I might cut off your hair tomorrow night in your sleep. I can pick a lock you know."

"If I know you, I would say my hair is perfectly safe."

"I might blow the light bulbs in your apartment." He knew that was something I would actually do. His smile faltered but he then quickly reached across the table to try and steal my drink and I had a feeling he was not going to give it back until I swore not to blow the bulbs. I could see that in the sweetly mischievous glint in his eyes. Only when our hands touched, I felt something like static and quickly pulled mine away with my drink. And while it was brief, my hand felt alive in a new and indescribable way.

* * *

**Adult Author person here! **

**Yep, I turned 18! (on the 7th of January if anyone is curious.)**

**Ok... I have a nice list of reasons why I did not update in a while... Sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**1\. I had lots of assignments due. At one stage I had 13 hours of sleep for 3 days. I resembled a zombie. Very attractive as you can imagine.**

**2\. My wheezing, overheating, lovable laptop died :(. I had to act as a fan to it to save my files, including this story! (Yes, I should have had it backed up. My boyfriend told me that already :/) I was literally blowing into the fans of my laptop to keep it alive long enough (wheezing and roasting but alive!). Once I got everything, I stopped blowing and it overheated in ten minutes. No joke. So typing this from a new laptop!**

**3\. For my Christmas holidays, I had some virus for the first week and just as I was shaking that I got frigging Strep throat/ Tonsillitis for the next two weeks! (I had two doctors check me out as the antibiotics were not working. One said strep, second said tonsillitis. Same difference. It was shit either way.)****So head of lead, nausea, fever, dizziness, tiredness and my swallow got so bad and painful all I could eat was ice one day. Writing/ editing was postponed to say the least (partially due to Reason 2. Windows frigging 8...)**

**4\. Went on holidays to my "homeland" 3 and a half hours away. (You can pretty much be anywhere in Ireland in 3 or 4 hours.)**

**5\. I had tests just as I was shaking the tonsillitis that accompanied me in Reason 4 too. Fun.**

**So I hope you liked this chapter anyway. Please review (critique or compliment, I take both :D), favourite (If it is worthy of such an honour!) and follow. Sorry for all the writing-that-is-not-story also! Ooo I heard something break downstairs. Dog or human, that is the question...**

**Hint... Lets just say it will be an eventful night.**


	9. Joy, fear, danger, happiness, sadnes

Neither Will nor I mentioned the feeling when our hands briefly came into contact. He had probably not felt it and I probably had let my gift get away from me. I convinced myself of that as we headed back to the apartments. "I wonder will Tulip still be annoyed with me." I muttered as I unlocked the door.

"Judging by the loud High School Musical going on in there, I would say she's over it." Will said as he followed me in. Sure enough, Tulip was dancing around with Crystal. I knew Crystal preferred not to dance so the musical must have been on with a while for Crystal to be dancing this enthusiastically.

"Woohoo!" Crystal laughed as she threw herself down on our sofa. She glanced at the clock we hung up last night in the kitchen. "Wow, half twelve already! Right, I will be down with clothes and make-up in twenty minutes once I have called Phee and Yves to come over."

"Why?" I said blankly. I played with the edge of my much underused book on Mandarin Chinese. I was planning on being a vegetable in my room until about ten o clock at least watching YouTube videos and reading my book under a pile of blankets.

"To get ready for tonight! No one under my hand is not going to shine tonight." Crystal said. She seemed to be picturing the four of us girls as gorgeous personified. Deduct me from the picture and I would be happy to let her little fantasy continue.

"Crystal…" I began but she shook her head at me.

"No buts." She said and swept out of the apartment saying "And you gotta be out of here in twenty Will. Unless you want to get in on the glamourizing."

I threw Will a pleading look but he stared straight ahead, refusing to meet my begging eyes. "Ok. Have fun Willow." he said with a little smile. I could see he would have preferred to stick around but the threat of cosmetics was heavy in the air.

I was this close to growling but he quickly followed Crystal out. Exasperated, I decided to focus my attention on my flat mate. Tulip saw me looking at her as she was sitting down to turn on the TV. She raised a tweezed eyebrow. "You know you're forgiven for the assault, right?" she said as she played with the remote, trying to get it to work. "Anyway, I'm getting back at you today. Say hello to the right end of a straightener Wills."

* * *

By the time it was half ten that night, my hair was straight for the first time in weeks, my nails painted for the first time in months and eyelashes curled for the first time in years. My legs were waxed, face painted (Oh, I mean made up) and I smelt like a "baby prostitute" to quote Mean Girls. I didn't see why Crystal's hair got to stay curly just tamed and perfected into beautiful curls of a dozen different colours. I silently fumed in my simple turquoise dress as Tulip was carefully pressing on a set of eyelashes. That was the only battle I won. The eyelashes over my eyes were actually MINE.

She made a delicate little o with her mouth as she slowly pressed the lashes into place. I gave up being friendly and went into the main living area where Xav, Phee, Yves and Will were waiting, playing with a deck of cards. I felt Will's eyes follow me as I went to sit down beside Phee. She was actually ready while Crystal was still dousing her hair in a year's worth of hairspray in the hopes it would not poof after an hour in the sweltering club heat.

"Two down, two to go. Nice to see you cutie." Xav said as I glowered at him. "I bet you five dollars Yves Crystal will be next."

Yves rolled his eyes and continued dealing out the cards. We managed to get through two rounds of go fish before Tulip and Crystal emerged. I had to avert my eyes from Xav as he stared at his soulfinder. The adoration was practically physical. I noticed Will avert his eyes too but Tulip seemed happily oblivious as she had one final look at herself in the mirror.

"Ready to go now?" Phee said as she brought all the cards together. I had a feeling that she had been through one too many rounds of go fish.

"Yep." Crystal said. She walked purposefully over to Xav and hoisted him up off the sofa by the hand. "Let's get cracking."

Tulip did a little happy dance and half raced out the door. Everyone followed suit down the stairs as I quickly locked up. By pure luck, we managed to wave down two taxis within ten minutes, all the soulfinders nabbing the first one. But as soon as we got a taxi Tulip decided to "practice". Since she was up front, she practically begged the taxi driver to rise up the radio. A lot. And she "practiced". Each song with a lovely array of high and low notes for Tulip to attempt. Key word: Attempt.

"Thank God." I heard Will say under his breath as we got out of the taxi. I stifled a giggle but Will's smile made it clear he heard. We quickly joined everyone else to line up and easily slipped in beside them. Even though it was only half eleven, the music already vibrated the concrete path below us. The club was underground and as we descended, the excitement of everyone was to be felt in the dozens of voices already yelling to be heard above the heavy thump of this week's number one.

"We can still escape." Will said into my ear. "Go and buy a bottle of champagne and celebrate on the streets like real New Yorkers."

"Indeed we could." I replied, pursing my lips with thought. "Yet I do believe I am required to sing tonight?"

"Ah yes. Oh the fun." Will said with a glint in his eyes.

"What fun indeed!" Xav yelled, not even slightly embarrassed to have been eavesdropping. "But we need to drink first my two Will's. No one can sing quite as good sober as they can drunk."

The "two Will's" scowled in reply as we entered the club. Already, the dance floor was three quarters full and the bar mere feet in front of us had a group of drunk looking college students. One girl leered at Will as we walked by. I nearly glared at her until I checked myself. What. The. Actual. Hell. Who was I? Because right now I was acting like a clumpnugget.

Thankfully, we managed to grab a spacious booth and everyone plonked themselves down. "I shall return with provisions!" Xav yelled dramatically. "Order fair maidens."

I actually had no idea how Crystal stuck him. Nevertheless, Tulip, Crystal and Will called out their orders. Over the heavy music around us, Phee and Yves were too absorbed in one another to notice. After Tulip bit Phee's shoulder, much to her shock, their attention was gotten and order's went in. "The second Will?" Xav said.

"I will get something myself after I go to the toilet." I said primly. No way did I trust Xav with my drink. I bet if I ordered a coke with a shot of vodka I would get a vodka with a shot of coke. Xav shrugged and headed off. Once I was done in the toilet, I managed to grab a young bartender, with two stretched ear lobes, at one end and he nodded as I yelled out my order. When my drink was ready, I went to hand over the money when a hand came from behind me and paid. Thinking it was Xav, I turned around to give him a piece of my mind when I was met with a stranger.

He was a few inches taller than me and a few years younger with high cheekbones, crinkled dark blonde hair and a healthy complexion. He grinned broadly at me as I looked at him with confusion. "Christophe." he said, nearly proudly.

"Willow." I replied after a brief hesitation. Remembering he paid for my drink, I smiled up at him. "Thanks for this." I said raising my glass.

"No problem. I will see you around." He replied confidently and with that, he turned away, raising his own drink as a goodbye of sorts. I wondered how he got that. He looked no more than eighteen. I was contemplating this as I drank on the walk back to the booth only to be grabbed by Tulip who half fell into me. "Singing time!" she crowed and a chorus of cheers erupted behind her. Crap! I had hoped to be pissed out of my mind before this had to go down. Judging by a few glassy eyes and slightly unsteady walks, it seemed like most of us had already a bit too much in the system. Even Yves had an extra shirt button open as he went to sign Tulip and I up.

Though this part of the club was soundproofed, the walls still shook. There was a mist hovering around the stage, dry ice presumably, and an array of chairs and tables scattered around it. Oh geese... How was I going to be able to do this? Sensing my I-gotta-fecking-escape vibe, Will whispered in my ear. "I have never heard you sing but I can say with confidence, she," he said jerking his chin to Tulip chatting with a girl by the stage. "Is much worse."

I laughed and went to rest my head on his shoulder. I jolted my head back at the last second. I caught a frown briefly come across Will's face before it flicked back to an easy grin. We all sat then and I twisted my ring nervously as the first person, called Malcolm, got up to sing "Waiting for Superman" by Daughtry. Awfully. It even got through drunk ears as Crystal grimaced and Phee clamped her hands over her ears, too drunk to be discrete about it.

This was the reaction to most acts. The person's friends tended to whoop and cheer while everyone else give an obligatory weak round of applause. I had to go line up once Tulip got up on stage to murder "When I find love again" by James Blunt. "Oh when I FIND LOVE AGAIN, WHEN I FIND LOVE AGAIN." She "sang" over the track. I nearly considered going over to the guy in charge of the song soundtracks and persuading him to turn up the volume to drown her out. While insanely clever, Tulip was completely and one hundred percent tone deaf.

"Song?" the soundtrack guy said from behind his laptop.

"Explosions by Ellie Goulding" I replied. He tapped at his laptop for a few moments and nodded to me. When Tulip was finished I walked to the centre of the stage and stayed quiet until I heard the music.

And I was me, Willow, singing to my father. My real father. My mother singing to her soulfinder. My father singing to her. Me singing to whoever my soulfinder could be.

"Explosions, on the day you wake up needing somebody and you've lost them. It's ok, to be afraid, but it will never be the same." I sang as the atmosphere of the club became sombre. There was near complete silence as people listened. I nearly choked up as every line meant something to me, beyond the chorus. I could feel a few tears across my cheeks as I remembered how everything had changed so dramatically the day my mother had gone. Nothing was ever the same for my father or me again. I was not sure could I ever take that again if I lost my soulfinder. I wanted to close my eyes but someone kept them open.

Will. He never took his eyes from me the entire song. I could feel his stare on me, as though his look alone held substance and it un-nerved me greatly. As soon as it ended I barely noticed the crowds cheers as I quickly left the stage, blended in a little with the crowd and headed for the fairly quiet cut off corridor to the toilets and emergency exit. I. Needed. Air. I. Needed. To. Be. Alone.

I pushed through the emergency exit, not bothering to prop it open for my return. Between the song and whatever was stirring inside of me, I was an emotional wreck and it was all because of Will.

As if summoned I heard the heavy sound of the emergency doors opening out onto this surprisingly clean side street. "Willow?" he gasped as he grabbed something to prop the door open. "Are you ok?" He came over to me and without hesitation hugged me, his arms folding all around me. The confusing emotion stirring increased tenfold from the intensity during the song.

Desperate to calm myself down I whispered, "Please let go. You are confusing me so much." I was nearly begging.

He stiffened but leaned down to talk in my ear. "You think this is a one way street? What I am feeling is so indescribable right now Willow I cannot even explain it to myself." He laughed humourlessly. "What is this?" he nearly said more to himself.

"Any words to put to it at all?" I asked. "It would really help."

"Joy." He breathed. "Fear, danger, happiness, sadness, nervousness." He pulled back slightly to look at me. In that moment it felt like both of us lost control of our own bodies. I doubted he told himself to start leaning in and I certainly did not tell myself to gently tilt my head to the side and back a little to meet his lips.

And it felt like everything.

* * *

**Author person again,**

**You are probably sick of me calling myself that but I like saying it :D This is one of my favourite chapters yet and it is the longest (over 2300 words, just saying...)**

**Btw. I do not own the lyrics to "When I Find Love Again" by James Blunt or the lyrics to "Explosions" by Ellie Goulding.**

**Hint for the next chapter... Well, it is a bit short. And someone may be asked out... But will it be met with a yes?**

**And Happy Valentines Day! Decided to upload today as a Valentines treat :D**


	10. Fine dear sir, Six it shall be

I had no idea how much time had passed before I broke the kiss. And realised what a complete idiot I had been. What the hell was _that_?! Looking at Will, he appeared as stunned as I was. The expression practically looked out of place on him. He also seemed confused as he looked at me in the light from a single light affixed on the wall beside us. His brow rumpled a little, nearly marring his perfect face.

"Will… We both have soulfinders somewhere…" I trailed off. I knew that was a weak excuse with him and by the shake of his head he knew it was too.

"You know I can't really have mine." He whispered. Despite the walls shaking with the loud music, I heard each word clearly. "I sense danger so often because there is so much and my family but I could never willfully bring my soulfinder into her own danger."

"But you could someday have her. Danger goes away." I replied. Then I decide to tell him the blunt truth. "And… I do not want to be with a savant. Ever. They have a willing soulfinder somewhere and... I planned on being with a human."

"Willow…" Will said as he tried to bring me closer. I step further away from him and do something I hate: using my gift with no good reason. I open my left hand to the air and draw the energy from the light bulb by the door and a few lights that my gift senses nearby. The alley is thrust into sudden and complete darkness. I ground the energy in the earth by letting it rush through my body into the dirt by the bins. With that I turn around and as I run to the main street to catch a taxi I yell back to Will "Bye Will." And something in my tone and the near pitch black stops him following.

* * *

"What the actual fuck did you do you clumpnugget?" is what I wake up to the next morning. But a quick glance at my alarm clock quickly informs me "Nope, afternoon sweetheart. See these numbers? Yeah… They spell out the afternoon".

After blinking back the tiredness in my eyes I notice Tulip is at the base of my bed glaring at me. Last night's excessive eye make-up still decorates her eyes though it seems she had the presence of mind to wash off the foundation. Enough foundation for the base of a house mind you. Her eyes are bloodshot, with deep circles furthering proving her wrecked state.

"What?" I replied, genuinely confused. I push my straight hair out of my face. Wait… Straight? Ooh…

"Will." She snapped. "He came into the club like half an hour after you went to Narnia out there in a dustbin looking miserable. And I remember that face despite the fact I was damn well drunk last night!"

"Fuck…" I moaned. "Look Tulip. I want to avoid him right now, including in this little chat, so can we drop it?"

She looks down at the wooden floor and gives her face a rub. "I will kill you later. You cut the night short by the way. Drink did not help whatever the hell happened." With that, she shuffled out my room, barely steering herself out the door. Looks like someone is still a tad tipsy. But I knew would not be able to lie here contemplating life's mysteries without feeling guilty so I got up with the hopes of finding breakfast in the fridge. I was not in the mood to push against the morning breakfast crowd for a coffee or pastry.

I lumbered half dead in my thin white vest top and unicorn pj shorts to the kitchen. After a quick glance in the fridge I found half a pizza, probably picked up in the middle of last night. Not being picky, I pulled off two slices, dropped them on a plate and turned around to see Will a foot behind me. Shit! I jumped and dropped the plate. Will reached out immediately and grabbed it, wordlessly handing it back and the two slices that nearly had a "fun" encounter with the kitchen floor.

I itched to return to my bedroom but forced myself to stay put. "So…" I said as nonchantly as I could. "Should I even ask how you got in?"

The edges of his lips quirked up, his inability to be stoic showing through. "Tulip never locked up."

"Of course." I murmured. Tulip was famous back home for leaving doors unlocked and open. Only sheer luck and her mother always checking the door after Tulip left the house had not led to her family, the Berzeofts, being robbed. I mentally decided to buy post-its with "LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR" written on them and stick them around the apartment in the future any time Tulip went out without me.

As I stood there, I became mortifyingly conscious of what I was wearing so I put the plate down to cross my arms. "Look, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, but can we talk later." I said mentally replacing "later" with "never".

"One date." He replied simply. "I think we could have something. And I will be as human as I can. No telepathy, no nothing." When he laid it out so simply, he made it all look easy. And hard to refuse. He raised an eyebrow. "Does that not meet the conditions?"

"Nearly." I muttered. Defeated I looked him straight in the eye. "Ok, one date. But," I said when I saw a small smile creep onto his face. "You have to catch me first."

"What the-" Will said as I suddenly sprinted from the kitchen to my room. One thing I did as a child was use my telekinesis to quickly float myself on top of wardrobes when we played Hide &amp; Seek. There were always random things I could hide under, folding myself in tightly to be nearly invisible to even the best seekers. Once my brothers Rydian and Clarke found out what I was up to, they got mom to "ban" me using my gifts when playing. But there were no such rules now. Mwahaha!

Before I even heard Will move, I was on top of my wardrobe, hidden by bags, pillows and blankets I had shoved up there.

"Fine then Willow." Will called out. I heard him calmly walk down the hall and knock on Tulips door. Why would I have gone in there? Hello, my room was the closest to the kitchen and going near Tulip was like asking for a bite from a dog.

"What?" I heard Tulip mumble. Will spoke low enough for me not to hear for a few seconds and then Tulip sighed dramatically and said "Fine."

I heard the springs of her bed move as she and Will seemed to leave her room. My door suddenly opened and Tulip said "Top of the wardrobe and goodnight."

"You bitch!" I yelled pushing blankets off my head. Sadly, she had already left and I ended up saying it to my bedroom door as Will leaned against the wall beside it.

"So, I will call down here for six yeah?" Will said smirking.

Trying not to look like a disgruntled mess, I pushed back my static filled hair and attempted in my most poised voice. "Fine dear sir. Six it shall be."

* * *

**Author person present again,**

**I know it is short but it was originally part of chapter 11. Thought it worked better separate. **

**The first five people, if there will even be that, to review will get a mention in the next chapter. And let me say... I am near certain it is a chapter a lot of you will want to read. (I do not want to ruin anything with hints!)**

**Btw. To the guest reviewer on chapter nine, I cannot imagine Yves drunk either! But I can imagine the drink making him "happy", the stage before "Confessions of an Alcoholic" and the last stage "drunk as a skunk". :D **


	11. Willow Oh my… Willow!

**If you are the type to avoid my authors notes, you might want to look at the one after reading this chapter... Ok story time!**

* * *

Since it looked like Tulip had not heard through the walls about this date of ours, I definitely was not going to mention it. We had yet to discover much of New York so I knew Tulip would follow us if she knew of our plans, partially just to explore. But being Tulip, she would tell Crystal and Xav who would no doubt join her to watch us both like animals in a zoo: From a distance and with thinly veiled curiosity.

So, at twenty to six, I tied up my hair and went for a quick shower. I was just not up for trying to dry my hair and it was still clean and smooth from the straighteners so why bother? I then pulled on a blue top, skinny jeans, jacket and a simple pair of soft leather boots. No point in becoming a six foot something skyscraper in heels.

I yelled I was going out and Tulip just shouted "Watch out for murderers" in reply. Seems like setting up the WiFi in our apartment was more important than my possible murder. Good to know.

As I came out of the apartment and locked up, Will bounded down the stairs. Locking a door suddenly jumped to the same difficulty level of rubix cube to a caveman. And boy did I have to focus hard to keep my eyes from admiring the length of him. Wooow... Brain to Willow, remain looking at the face, I repeat, remain looking at the face. "After you." He said breaking my internal monologue of stupidity.

And apparently, Will had been busy planning tonight as he walked with a degree of direction towards a diner. Inside I could see the shiny red booths, the sparkling checkerboard floor and waitresses wearing short dresses as they flew about taking orders and serving food. "Was this choice for your benefit?" I asked, grinning as he pushed open the door.

"Nah, more for you to see New York's version of the classic American diner, something replicated but never quite right outside of this country."

I rolled my eyes but found myself enjoying memorising everything from the smell to the music. I'd never been to such a place and a very enthusiastic waitress, with her blonde hair pulled up in what was only describable as a "perky" ponytail, showed us to a booth near the back. By the time we had ordered and our food had arrived I was dying to eat. I'd meant to eat something before leaving but there was only the distant memory of cold pizza in my stomach.

"So should we talk about last night?" Will said quietly. I paused, my nearly finished cheeseburger halfway to my mouth. When it seemed like I was going to stay quiet Will moaned softly. "Did you not feel what I felt? People who are not "destined"," he said with air quotes, "to be with one another can still feel amazing things." He took a deep breath. "I felt something with you."

My brow creased with worry. "I felt something too but it could get messy so, so easy!"

"Willow, give this a chance. I don't know about you but that was the best kiss I ever had."

I nodded mutely. He understood and picked up his burger. Bringing this back to safer ground I took a bite of mine and by the time I swallowed I had a new topic that I was actually curious about. "So," I said, starting to smile at the thought. "Whatcha tell Crystal and Xav you were up to tonight?"

He laughed. "Funny enough, I was thinking about what you said to Tulip to escape. Nah, Crystal and Xav were arguing over whether some famous guy wore a coat Xav has better than him. For Xav's sake," Will said. "I hope Crystal was taking the famous guys side for the fun of it. So it was easy to slip out with just a bye."

"Oh, those two are nuts," I said grinning. "I think I'll say I saw a pic of this famous guy with his fancy ass coat and say he looked way better than Xav in it."

"Do!" Will replied with a clap of delight. "It would drive Xav nuts! Here, will we go see this awful comedy?"

I scooted out of our booth, picking up our order receipt as I did. "Sure, if we can have a drinking game during it. A shot for every time the audience laughs."

"So… Should we even buy a bottle?"

"Nope." I replied cheerily and handed in our order receipt. After growling over the bill for a few seconds, we split it. Since the film was not for another hour, we found ourselves just strolling in that general direction. "Ugh, I am so full." Maybe getting a double cheeseburger, large chips and brownie milkshake had been too much.

"You ate way more than me so I would say so!"

"I need to walk this off."

"How about we walk around until something catches our eye then?"

"Sure." And so we did. Most of the places that were open were takeaways and restaurants. On one street it seemed as though the few take out places left were trying to out grunge each other, each waiting for the day that a health inspector closed them down. I mentally memorised our route as I was not missing the film over stupidly getting lost. I had once gotten lost on my own in Madrid on a family holiday. The sheer terror of not knowing where my family was sent me into a blind panic and since I had not bothered learn Spanish and had only been there a day, I could ask no one for help. I ended up climbing onto a fountain center to get a better view only for me to learn it was on a timer. I ended up thoroughly soaking myself for the masses and, somewhat thankfully, my family to see. I shuddered even thinking about it years later.

"You ok?" Will asked. It was only then I realised I had zoned out in front of a discount store with Will looking at me curiously, his hands in his pockets and his head tilted to the right studying me. The dark green metal bars covering the stores windows puzzled me. Would a store like this really be robbed?

But in order not to be forced to speak of the Madrid incident, I gave him a bright smile. "Yep! Want to have a look in here?" I asked, hurrying into the shop, leaving Will to trail behind. Naturally, he took it in his stride. Near the door was a metal basket of bouncy rubber balls, all bright colours. Some had glitter mixed into them and others were a beautiful swirl of many different colours. Following my gaze, Will plucked up the one I had been admiring: the colourful one.

"Present for ya." Will drawled, tossing it up in the air a few times as he walked over to the counter to pay, slapping down a dollar and cheerfully waving bye to the zoned out teenage cashier. I hurried after him.

"Hey, we barely saw a thing in there!" I protested as I followed him out.

"Well we got what we needed." He said without turning. He strolled up the middle of the street whistling as he threw the ball up high. I quickly caught up to him and used telekinesis to fling the ball down the street.

"First one to catch it keeps it." Will said before he suddenly jumped forward and started running after it.

"No fair!" I yelled, running after him. While I considered myself fit-ish, it was clear this Benedict had a bit more in the tank than me. He was about fifty metres in front when he swooped down and picked up the ball triumphantly. He turned back to me, grinning from ear to ear as I slowed down. I took deep breaths as I tried to slow my heartbeat.

"Why do guys have to be better running?" I whined. I kicked the road with the front of my boot, ignoring the glances it earned from a few passersby. This street was mostly residential with grubby apartments over even dirtier stores. There were one or two cars parked by kerbs but I imagined this was one of the few streets even residents were not sure they could drive on.

Obviously not preoccupied with taking in his surroundings, Will gave me a lazy smile. "When you track through snow as a "job" at home, kind of hard not to get good." He stretched, closing his eyes with the pleasure. Opening them again, he remembered the ball and bounced it a couple of times.

I sighed but found myself smiling. The dying evening sun brought out the lighter tones in his hair that most of his brothers lacked and the pleasantly happy twinkle in his eyes. While he was bouncing the ball, I felt his eyes analysing me critically as though trying to understand something. Maybe that was why neither of us saw the car coming up behind him.

It drove like it was trying to write the letter S repeatedly and veered in the direction of an oblivious Will, lost in his own world. It registered with me only because it approached at a ridiculous speed with no apparent intention of stopping. My blood seemed to freeze and my quick heartbeat increased tenfold.

"Will!" I shrieked, dashing forward. Every fall of my boots grated painfully slowly against the asphalt. I was not fast enough. No, dammit, I had to be! My heart choked me as it filled my throat. Every part of me screamed save him! Save him!

My scream had just registered on Will's face as he turned to see what was behind him. A car. Too close. I just managed to shove into him when it hit us both. It took the last of my breath and I heard Will's be rammed out of him with horrifying speed.

The car shuddered into reverse and then raced off. A mere blip in its mad drunken reel through New York. All I could see was black and all I could hear were who knows how many muffled voices, all raised in varying degrees of alarm. The black and the noises were suffocating, intoxicating to the point I was forgetting who I was. I was Willow. Right? I was with…

_ Will _I screeched out mentally, clinging to the final shards of consciousness before I lost it.

_Willow. Oh my… Willow!_ He mentally gasped back, sounding only half as scared as I felt before a profound rush burned through me with frightening intensity. It felt shared and I momentarily got my vision back.

I saw Will's eyes briefly flicker open, his body lying mere centimetres from mine. It was indescribable the sheer beauty of his eyes that went soul deep to their honesty and calm despite the number of people I could feel milling around us. They left us alone, afraid to touch this moment perhaps despite our positions on the road.

I felt a thousand wordless feelings and thoughts flutter through the air between us until one was vocalised by Will.

Just before his eyes closed, mine soon to follow it appeared, he stared into the depths of my eyes and let the words dance like a perfect kiss to my very core. _My soulfinder._

Then we both succumbed to the darkness, a jolt of fear being my last feeling.

* * *

**Author person here,**

**I am so cruel leaving it at that! I know. I feel so evil. For all you know the story ends after twelve chapters... (I am so mean, so very mean suggesting that...)**

**Anyway, if I get ten or more reviews within this work week I will post the next chapter Friday night. Yep, only five days. Considering last time I updated was twenty four days ago that is pretty quick. If there is not ten or more, well, I get to relax on the writing/ editing... **

**And anyone who reviews gets a shoutout in the next chapter whether your review be positive or negative. :D (So if there is 52 or more reviews, new chap asap!)**


	12. Stay Away From Me

Coming back felt a bit like leaving. Muffled voices were the first thing I could sense and while I could not see, I was not alarmed; I was too tired to be.

"All her vitals-" I heard someone say before the rest was muffled out. But slowly, after who knows how long, I could hear. Something beeped, something else hissed softly and some crowd laughed in a TV at something no one actually laughed at in their seat at home. Or hospital judging by the clinical scent. Hospital!

I heard the beeping increase in tempo temporarily before it settled. Was I- The crash! This barely registered before I heard familiar voices.

"Do you think she'll be awake?" Tulip whispered loudly as she came in. "I checked her charts. She should've surfaced by now."

"Probably decided to take a nap once she did. A concussion is not something you want to be conscious for," Xav replied. "Here, check the corridor for me and I'll check up on things and heal a little."

"Not too much," Tulip warned. "The charts know she broke two ribs and her left arm."

"I know," He hissed. "But off pain killers this is going to hurt like fuck. Will finish the concussion and the bruisings anyway."

Slowly I could feel the dull throbbing in parts ease. My muscles relaxed and I let out a slight sigh, the stiff hospital sheets rubbing un-comfortably against my skin. The sterile yet sick scent of what can only be described as "hospital" was in the air combined with someone's perfume. It was nauseating and my eyes snapped open as a roll of nausea hit. White light seared my eyes, temporarily blinding me.

"Willow! Oh my… I am so glad to see you awake! Like I checked your charts and it was like, yeah she will be fine, but still you never know. I could have missed something or something wasn't visible yet or a sudden very bad internal-"

"Tulip!" Phee snapped, the slap of her shoes coming closer to my bed. As my eyesight adjusted she came into focus. Her brown hair was tossed up in a messy bun and dark circles stained under her eyes. She gave me a tired smile. "Good to see ya up."

"Good to be." I replied frowning. I glanced around, quickly memorising the room. Pale lime green walls, narrow wardrobe to my left and a similarly narrow cabinet with three dog eared magazines on top of it to my right. A paper thin curtain gave relative privacy but to my left there were nearly wall length windows spanning the width of the room to the opposite row of beds. At that moment I heard someone retch to my far right where I presumed the door was.

Phee grimaced at the sound. "So, how do you feel?" she asked. Tulip leaned forward, ears perked.

"Em, ok but my head feels like lead," I answered. I shifted in my bed and each limb groaned in reply. "And I have a feeling moving will not help." Despite this I attempted to push myself up further. I cried out in pain as my left arm was having none of it.

"Easy Willow," Xav said seriously. "You were still awake when they managed to set it but I would not test it like that."

I panted for a split second before my ribs screamed to stop. Tulip reached toward me, her fingers twitching helplessly. "What else?" I spit through gritted teeth, trying to take the shallowest breaths possible. "What else is wrong with me?"

"Well you met the ribs and arm." Xav said dryly. "Move anymore and a concussion will holler for your attention. Your ankle was starting to swell but Xav took care of that." he said proudly. A nurse passing with a tray gave him a confused look he missed but I saw her shake her head slightly, smiling to herself. She turned to a patient across from me without a word.

"And, em, unless Xav sorts ya out I would say sleeping on your left side will be off limits. The car caught that side bad." Tulip said. She sounded so apologetic you would swear she had been the car.

"The car… Will!" I half sat up before Mr. Concussion greeted me. Combine that with everything I lost my sight for a second to the searing pain.

"God Willow stay down or I will freaking strap you down!"

"How is Will?" I snarled furiously in a burst of energy, the anger surprising them only as half as much as it surprised me. Weakened, I slumped back into my thin pillows, limp.

"Calm down!" Crystal said. She came into my curtained area. She looked between me glaring at the ceiling and Phee and Xav standing there, mouths agape. "Go keep Will company for a while and give him an update."

Once they had left I turned my head immediately to ask her but she beat me to it. "Will is fine. Just cuts, a sprained ankle and a few lacerations, I think. They barely got you awake to be X-Rayed but Will was only knocked out from the impact. They gave him some mighty fine painkillers to calm him down though." She chuckled. "Still half cuckoo if you know what I mean." And she full out laughed, Tulip joining in. I gave her a sour look as though they had collectively given me a carton of milk for Christmas.

But when the overhead lights starting flickering, their laughter cut off abruptly. "I need to see him." Instead of immediately asking the nurse for help or just grabbing a wheelchair for me they gave each other nervous looks. I managed to stop disrupting the lights but they were well aware I could blow all the monitors and lights if they did not tread carefully. But they were saved a response when the nurse came in, pushing the curtain aside with a noisy rustle.

"Awake are we? Good to see, very good. You gave all your friends quite a scare. And your family were just about stopped from coming over on the first flight they could get!"

"You told my family!" I cried at Tulip. "They would freak out, especially if I couldn't even talk to them! For Heaven's sake Tulip!" Tulip, for once, actually looked fearful of me. It was the nurse, Amy her nametag said, who answered.

"Now, now. You're going to tire yourself out. How about we give you a little painkiller to help you take a pleasant nap, hmm?"

Good manners forced to calm down marginally to be civil with the kind nurse. While I was itching practically to see was Will ok with my own eyes I damn well knew I was not going to be let budge. Just to avoid being irritated further I gave the nurse a sweet smile. "Sure, give me whatever. Conk me out until visiting hours are over."

She twisted her lips at this while Tulip seemed to be debating between looking angry or offended. As Amy administered the drug Tulip left but Crystal held my hand. "Look, we knew you would wake up but at the same time it's scary seeing someone out cold like that. I will get your families number to update them anyway. And judging by the look of ya," Crystal said raising her eyebrows. "I would probably want some of that hardcore stuff too.

I think I laughed or tried to respond but it came out garbled and a little slurred. Crystal simply patted my hand. "See you soon Willow."

* * *

I felt myself stirring to the most irritating ticking noise. Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock. As I slowly resurfaced I grew to detest the loud stilted sound it made. Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock. I felt my nose scrunch a little irritation.

"Yeah, it's annoying the shit out of me too. Tick-Tock-Tick-Piss off." An all too familiar voice said nonchalantly. My eyes flew open and only an odd thick, foggy feeling in my head kept me from jumping up. In the darkness, illuminated only by a few monitors and the moonlight, someone leaned in behind me to help prop up my pillows. Will. "You got a lot of texts by the way," He added, waving my phone around. "Tulip left your phone here and it looks like someone is Ms. Popular." the corners of his mouth tilting upwards into a smile before he even finished.

"Oh sure, my many adoring fans must be missing me already." I replied. I blushed at my own comment, internally cringing. Will really brought out a side rarely frequented, more sarcastic and acerbic than I thought inner me was. I quickly take my phone as an excuse to bend down, hiding my face in a blonde curtain of hair. Lucian, Sherry, Lucian, Cam and a number of people I did not even consider friends. I was not the slightest bit surprised they had found out but I knew who would be getting called back later. Right now my head throbbed a little too much to be listening to tinny cell phone voices, high and squeaky with concern. Even thinking about it made my head hurt causing Will to lean forward and gently smooth out my wrinkled forehead.

"No need to worry about them. My beautiful soulfinder needs her rest." He said leaning back into his chair, the leathery cover squeaking as his weight shifted. It was a nice momentary distraction from that ever ominous Tick-Tock… And also something which temporarily distracted me enough from the full impact of his words.

"Hold on, we cannot really be…" my heartbeat increased tenfold, my only small relief the fact that I was not hooked up to a heart monitor. Small blessings. My hands came together clenching each other. I needed to stay in reality.

"We are. And you know it," Will said looking straight at me. "I can see it in those lovely, soulful eyes of yours."

I grimaced, my long fingers kneading my knuckles. I watched the skin whiten with the pressure and return to normal in the silvery cast from the moon. "I can't be with you Will." I whispered, hoping the volume would take the blow out of the words. I peeked up in that second to see a moment that made my chest clench painfully tight.

It looked like I had given him a metaphorical kick in the teeth. And that was putting it mildly. He took in a breath that shook considerably before he locked his jaw. "I do not believe you," he said dully, his eyes not focusing on anything. He seemed to stare straight through nothing.

I leaned forward, my stiff sides aching in protest. I looked at him levelly as I rested my chin on my clenched hands. "Believe it. Meeting," I grimaced over the next words. "… My soulfinder changes nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"How? How can you say that!?" he said, his frustration creating a dangerous undercurrent to each word. His eyes glistened, their colour managing to shine through the greyness of the night. "Like," he said. "Soulfinders are put together for a reason and one is the strength we have in unity." He finished and shuffled his chair forward, its legs screeching against the linoleum floors. The sound cut through the tension only for him to take my hand raking it up again.

I was frustrated by the countless aches in my body that warned me not to budge. No dramatically flouncing out of the room like Tulip would. Or yanking my hand out of his grasp apparently as I gasped with the pain of doing so, tears pricking in my eyes as they waited for the perfect moment to drop. But the wail of pure agony was not only physical. This one movement hurt us both deeply. While logic dictated my decision, my body had not caught up with the rationale behind it. It felt the depth of Will's loss despite the fact he was only a child's breath away.

I shivered as I tried to deal with the conflicting pains. As the physical ebbed away into the background, I risked a glance at Will and immediately wished I had stayed looking at my starchy bedsheets. Because nothing hurt more deeply than the hollow look on his face. My own body screaming at me that this was wrong and my heart cried out. It was getting a beating tonight.

"Willow-" he croaked.

"Go," I choked, my voice guttural. "Stay. Away. From. Me."

My body was already wrapped in too many agonies so shoving myself under the sheets barely registered as painful. Do you really have enough reason for this my body wailed. Logic flashed thousands of pictures of that haunted look my father had for months after my mother's death. And how my presence elicited it still on the occasions I saw him.

It is for the better I scolded myself. And for him too I added, despite the feeling his eyes left on my skin hours after he left. It was only then I heard the Tick-Tock again.

* * *

**Author person here,**

**Hit the target reviews Tuesday night! Woohoo! So Friday night update as promised as a token of my gratitude.**

**Hint for the next chapter... Fast forward to the start of October (currently mid-late August in the story). Also something Rydian said becomes relevant...**

**And thanks to the reviewers Littlelonelywallflower, JustAnotherFanGirlingBookworm (that was probably one of the nicest reviews I have ever gotten. Honestly!), FindingSkyFan3, Mrsbenedict96 (Always love your reviews! You did not disappoint), Soph (Your review is Hilarious!), Anonymous, Lisa (Your review was pretty damn funny too!), Tahira (Nice to see a new reader!), AllArtAnimeLover, Guest and Lauren! ****14 reviews**** in total. Thanks so much! Virtual hugs for all :D**


	13. Gotta act human princess

Smack, pant, smack, pant, TWACK- "Shit!" I wailed as the pain radiated up through my healing arm. The guy barely spared me a glance through the thick mass of students, all of whom dashing in different directions. Even a jostle in a crowd resulted in my arm yelping as though it was being deliberately slammed off Xav's skinny boy abs. It was the start of October and my arm was nearly healed thanks to Xav. Even with surgery, it had been pretty messed up but it was nearly ok again. Just not quite. All so we would not freak out doctors too much.

"Gotta act human princess," Xav had murmured not so long ago as he healed my arm a little. The corner of his mouth had twitched up in amusement. "But even a human would walk upstairs once in a while to be healed and save their buddy a trip."

"Oh puh-lease," Tulip had said not even looking up from the medical terminology book she was studying. "She is avoiding your brother like a Kardashian avoiding an education."

And so as I gently tried to nurse my arm, I began thinking of Will again. I barely registered the slap of my pumps as I flew down corridors, bright and cheerful posters slapped on notice boards at every turn. The air grew faintly mustier as I clambered up the steep flights of stairs, their rock shining brilliantly in the morning sun. The sound of my shoes echoed, little to disturb the sound in this part of the building. This was because the class was number one optional, number two on the history of Abrahamic religions and most importantly was on at the cheery hour of eight on a Monday morning. Next to no one had signed up for it but being here on Erasmus, I figured it would be best to suck up a little and sign up for extras.

"Extras my ass." I muttered miserably. Who was I kidding? I thought a class with a description like this would involve a heavy course load or at least a lot of reading as an added 'bonus' so I had an excuse for hiding from Will in the apartment. But nope. Marks were for attendance and reading was minimal. I finally shoved open a varnished wooden door with an old-fashioned shiny metal handle after the fourth flight of stairs to an even mustier hall lined with similar doors. Through the third on the left I was greeted with about twenty even blearier eyed students cursing the day they signed up for this.

I pulled over a seat into the semi-circle, dragging it awkwardly and loudly into place. No more than a minute had passed before I looked longingly out the smeared windows. No way would I be able to pull up one of those ancient things with one arm. I was still thinking about the fresh air when the teacher came in, far too alive looking. Even her cropped curly hair had a perky air to it. She plonked her stuff down with an audible thunk. It shook precariously under the weight.

"How are we today?" she said brightly. Silence. She smiled and nodded. "I am Dr. Senna Caranther," she said with a loud clap of her hands. "Now let's not waste time and get to it. We are going to use the most frequently encountered classificatory schema to look at what constitutes Abrahamic religions but also Dharmic and East Asian religions! Now we know all Abrahamic religions are monotheistic, prophetic and-"

"Psst," someone hissed and I glanced to my right at the haggard guy beside me. His eyes were a little glassy and he badly needed a shave. I glanced at Dr. Caranther who was bent down tapping at her laptop while keeping a constant stream of chat going. I looked back to him and nodded. "Do ya have a pen? And, um, a sheet?"

I decided not to judge since I had walked out of the apartment without shoes this morning. "Yeah sure," I said passing him a pen and ripping a sheet out of my refill. Curious, based solely on the fact he looked like the type to sleep through mandatory classes, I decided to ask, "So why are you here?"

He gave me an incredulous look, more animation than I ever expected to get out of anyone here except Dr. Perky McPerkypants. "This is the class they set ya up with so ya get enough credits to pass the year. Everyone here is as close as fuck to failing." He said like I lost my brain on the four flights up. I sighed in realisation and had a quick look through a sheet of blonde hair at the other "inmates".

On a second look around I had to admit more than three quarters of them looked liked my new "friend". With a resigned sigh I settled in and spent the next half hour dutifully taking notes, shoving thoughts of Will out of my mind every two minutes. But trying to convince myself the Lachrymose conception of Jewish history was terribly fascinating was difficult. Ok, try impossible.

As Dr. Whateverhernameis continued on with the same enthusiastic energy she started with I let my eyes drift. I deduced after a minute that the two guys nearly straight opposite were watching something funny on Youtube and the girl with the seriously blonde hair and an inch of brown roots to their left was taking selfies.

I looked at each slide to memorise it but as soon as I had that done I found myself tracing the doodles that years of students had drawn on my little desk connected to my chair. Since Dr. Something was spending an inexorable amount of time on the current slide I had time to notice a small, newer looking piece of doodling. D.C and a phone number. The ink in the grooves was so new when I applied enough pressure it stained my fingertip. Noticing my preoccupation, I saw my "buddy" turn and grin at me.

"You thinking about hooking up with D.C," he whispered to me.

"Who?" I said frowning. "Is it someone's initials?"

He was already shaking his head. "Nah, Dr. Cray Cray, the man for my every need." He probably saw the look of disgust on my face. "Not what ya thinking. He can hook ya up with nymphies, astros but better yet spoofers. Best high out there yet. Pretty damn awesome he got 'em in here. Trying to get rid of 'em with months in some places."

I forced on a poker face. Was this what Rydian had warned me about? "Ah," I said politely. "And he leaves his number wherever to get people?"

"Nah, just some places. Most hear through word of mouth. I heard of him through Ethan over there," he said nodding to one of the duo watching videos. "And he heard through Carter." He nodded towards a hulk of a guy staring vacantly at the powerpoint.

"I see." I said back quietly. I let my eyes flicker back to the number. Who knows? It might be the guys Rydian was worried about. I returned mentally to the class. "The area we now know called Iraq, then called Babylon…"

* * *

"So are you going to talk?" Crystal said as I made it up the last flight of stairs. She was perched on the last step to the landing blocking my way. To my apartment. And more importantly to my bed.

I started before collecting myself. "Whatever about?" I asked innocently, wondering whether I could climb over her. She had her shoulder bag and some rolls of cloth beside her so she ultimately forced me to stand several steps below her. She narrowed her eyes at me but her mad hair made it difficult to take her seriously. I swear some of it was horizontal to the step she sat on.

"You know what. You avoid my apartment like the plague and any time the five of us go out you act like Will has a contagious disease you would catch if you just so much as looked at him!" she said, her annoyance becoming clearer by the second. She got up off the step and came down to me. "What happened with you too? Ever since the crash you both have been acting strange."

I remained silent for a few seconds, looking down at the scratched wooden step. She sighed. "I never know what to think with you two," she said shaking her head. "I really have no clue. Were you guys on a…" she paused, grimacing in reluctance to speak. "… Date?"

I immediately open my mouth to start vehemently denying this but Crystal rushes to speak. "Hold up, hold up," she said, actually holding up her hands in defence. "It was only the two of you out and you guys told like no one what you were getting up to. Did it go badly?"

I burst out laughing. "We ended up in hospital Crystal! I think that counts as a bad first date!"

"Aha!" she cried, jabbing a finger excitedly to my chest. I mentally swore when I realised my mistake and she noticed it written across my face. "I knew it! Tulip owes me a tenner now." She finished triumphantly.

"Wait, what!" I snapped, causing Crystal to flinch.

"We have been trying to figure it out for ages and I deduced it was probably a date. And now I have my proof from the horse's mouth!" Crystal did not even have the grace to look guilty. Just ridiculously delighted with herself. After another few seconds of joy she notices me again and becomes more serious.

"Really though," she said, pulling me down to sit on the step with her. "Did something happen during the date?" she asked, concern filtering into her features. She reached to take both of my hands in hers when we become aware of footsteps coming down the flight of stairs above us. Crystal gets up to grab her stuff and straightens just in time to see Will freeze in front of her, his eyes staring straight past her. Eyes fixated on me.

I hear Crystal suck in a breath as she spots Will. Giving me a pat she leaned in and whispered "Sort it out Willow. Whatever it was, fix it." Turning to Will she snapped "Be a good boy. I want this," she said waving a hand down to me and back up to him. "Sorted." Without another word she headed up to her apartment.

But as she did Will was already shaking his head. He wore his heart on his sleeve and his broad shoulders were un-naturally stiff. Any tense, sad or angry emotion was un-natural on him but that was all I ever elicited in my… Soulfinder. "No," he coughed out, loud enough for Crystal to come down a few steps. "Nothing can fix what you," he spat nearly glaring at me. "Insist remains broken."

Like a hound, I felt my hackles raise in defence. I climbed a few steps so I was nearly looking him in the eye. "With very good reasons," I hissed on the last s. "That you might do good remembering."

I could see Will begin to open his mouth, the slight angry set to it preparing a retort. Crystal came back down the steps to probably break this up but there was no need. Will's anger crumbled as quickly as it had come. His more relaxed stance came back but with an undeniable heaviness to it. "Just stay away from me Willow," he said, his eyes glistening brightly. "I never want to see you again." He looked away and jogged down the stairs, not even looking back at me or Crystal who I could feel staring holes into my back. Before she could pester, I turned and fled into my apartment. For once I was relieved Tulip left the door un-locked. I could not say I felt any other relief though.

* * *

**Author person here, **

**taking a break from "Giving Gold" to focus more on this story. Enjoying writing about Willow and I cannot wait to share some more stuff!**

**Follow or favourite or review as it does motivate me to plan/ write/ edit quicker! Shoutout to the 22 lovely individuals who are following this story(it was 23 so we lost one little angel) and the 11 favouriters! I wanted to have this chapter uploaded a week ago (it has been sitting in Doc Manager chillin') but zero time to edit it until now. Arghafuffle!**

**Btw. "Angel Dares" release date in October. If that could be moved to say June Joss that would be great. Need. More. ASAP.**


	14. But I do decree you scare our friend

Crystal banged on my door a good ten minutes before she gave up and it was another ten before I relaxed, slumping down in relief. Forget the fact there were two locks on the door, I stayed slouched there good half hour before Tulip wandered in. Her hair was mussed and she held a refill pad covered in her scrawl in one hand and a carrot in the other.

"Hey I was wondering did you put this in my room?" she asked, holding the carrot up as she made herself comfy on the couch. Stiffly unfolding my cramped knees I unsteadily got to my feet. When I failed to respond and just went to the kitchen she sighed. "Would you shorten your legs already? You are like the sexy Giraffe of this unstoppable duo and me the turnip."

"What?" I said turning around to her. Tulip grinned, pleased with herself.

"I have broken down the defense walls of the starship! Oh, starships were meant to…"

"You continue that damn song I shave your eyebrows!"

Tulip tossed her carrot on the floor. "Oh mon amie, my eyebrows are a defining asset. I have," she ticked off on her fingers. "No great height or gorgeous mane of sunshine so leave the goods on my face."

"Whatever," I said pulling out my phone. I sent Cam, Sherry and Lucian a quick text to see how they were and dumped my phone on the counter as I hunted for something to classify as lunch. I found a few dry packets of noodles and took them down to cook. "Want a pack of noodles?" I called over my shoulder as I dug around for a saucepan.

"Sure, last thing I ate was some American chocolate bar that tasted like muck in a wrapper a few hours ago."

"Since when did you get so poetic?" I muttered under my breath. Our kitchen was a mess with Tulip. No doubt she had been up late studying and decided to root through the kitchen at 3:13 in the morning for a snack. I know. I heard every saucepan crash and bang from this cabinet at that God forsaken hour. I stretched an arm to the back and managed to pluck out my favourite saucepan.

As everything was set cooking I heard Tulip "Oooh!" at something I doubted was coursework. Leaning on the back on the sofa, I had a look over her shoulder at the glossy fashion spread for Halloween. I snorted. I would be happily buying my extremely flammable costume in the discount aisle.

"Who would pay $110 dollars for bejewelled cat ears?" I said stunned. The rest of the models outfit consisted of a sleek black body suit and knee high leather boots. $130 and $475. Ah here.

"But they are gorgeous!" Tulip crooned, petting the model. "And look a vampire! We need to go costume shopping."

"Well I am not spending that Tools!" I whined. I came around and dumped myself in the seat beside her after throwing her work on the coffee table.

"Nah, we can go somewhere cheaper. And if we get them now we can show them to Sherry and the guys when we go back home." Since we had the thirteenth and fourteenth of October off, a Monday and Tuesday, Tulip and I had decided to skip Friday's classes and fly home Thursday night. When we suggested it to them to fly home too, Lucian surprised us by already having tickets booked. Sherry and Cam were more than up for missing a few days but no one was surprised by that.

"Only a little over a week 'til then. You sure that is enough to find everything?"

"Not alone. We can go shopping with Crystal Thursday." Tulip flicked the page and began admiring what I think was hooker witch in ridiculously expensive lace up thigh high boots. "Bewitched" was in cursive scrawl under the picture. I tsked. Talk about un-creative.

Chewing my lip, I thought about what Crystal had just seen. I figured I could avoid her until Thursday and hopefully she would let things drop. "Yeah sure, why Thursday though?"

"I have something due Wednesday," she said tilting her head to the mess of notes in her refill. "Two thousand words."

"Oh you need to finish it?"

She gave me a sweet, nearly patronizing smile. "I need to start it." She snuggled into the sofa and tucked in her legs as she stuck her nose in the magazine. "Might want to check those noodles."

I swore and leapt up to check the noodles as Tulip relaxed. To be honest, she could have relaxed in a bath of gravel.

* * *

I managed to avoid Crystal, only once having to literally run straight back into the apartment. Other than that, our paths did not cross until Thursday afternoon when we met down by the doors to our building. We stood awkwardly in silence until Tulip managed to flag down a cab.

"Everything ok with us?" Crystal breathed once we were buckled in. She had her eyes focused on Tulip who had shotgun in order to direct the driver to a large vintage store she had found.

"Yeah sure." I replied as quietly, playing with my belt. Thankfully, she let me stir silently with my thoughts for the rest of the trip to the store. Tulip paid the fare as a treat and hurried us out to hunt for it. Directing us with her phone to the store, we ended up on a pedestrian only street which was a little un-nerving. I very consciously stayed to the side, my heart thick in my throat. The buildings here loomed high on either side and it felt as though they longed to fall in and swallow the street in. So I was relieved when Tulip let out a delighted squeal and pushed open an aged, gold painted door.

The door was only the start. Everything suggested warmth, the olden days and class. Usually a shops appearance was a book cover to me; I judged it solely on that. I would have taken in its smeared glass, scratched window frames and slightly flaking paint as a precursor to the standard of quality I would receive on stepping in. To be frank, I would not have even glanced in here without Tulip. But this store was breathtaking. Rails of rich coats, swing dresses and cabinets of different accessories were scattered around the store floor on a plush red carpet that seemed to span for miles. The musty smell mixed with some… I took a deep sniff… Rose oils only added to the charm. I was instantly besotted with it.

"This is beautiful," Crystal gasped, trailing a hand longingly along a row of long skirts. It unleashed a slight scent of mustiness but it did nothing to dampen our enthusiasm. Tulip was practically jumping around, pulling up various dresses and pieces to admire them.

"I need to find something that screams 'the fifties'," Tulip declared as she flung a few different things over her arm.

"I just want Victorian. Willow, come look with me," Crystal said. She had already started walking to the back of the store. Knowing I was probably going to get a worse questioning than anyone who had ever gone before the Spanish Inquisition, I followed behind her morosely. "I want corsets, big skirts and peasant blouses. What are you going as anyway?"

I hid my surprise and let my eyes wander over the nearby rails. I spotted a rail of white dresses. "Corpse bride." I said immediately as Crystal groaned. Back to back we hunted, occasionally hearing Tulip squeal or flutter by. While Tulip was a perfectly normal size, the mountain in her arms dwarfed her entirely. I was sorely tempted to take a picture of the spectacle. It looked blimming hilarious.

Crystal seemed to catch where I was looking and snorted. "Tulip is definitely one of a kind."

"Oh yeah," I agreed as I studied a rather low cut dress. Not corpse bride but I decided to hold onto it. "As high as a kite on life and-" A loud smash disrupted the mellow quiet of the store. Crystal and I jumped. Surprisingly, Tulip was not to fault. Some customer had been leaning on a rail beside her but it had collapsed under their weight. Crystal gawped as Tulip perused the rail beside it as if the loud smash had made no sound at all.

"And as hard to scare as Victor?" she said. From what I gathered, kittens would cower in his mere presence.

"Yep," I said absentmindedly. "But the odd time she gets scared over the stupidest things. She and her dog both crowd together during thunder storms and the like." I snorted. "Took a pic once. Priceless."

Crystal snickered and we both started walking in the general direction of the dressing rooms to the far right. "Did you ever pull that stunt with the lights you did when we were in Cheltenham? Anna still probably thinks it was ghosts!" and Crystal cracked up. Poor Anna. I eventually explained my little trick to Crystal but since Anna was simply a human friend of ours who boarded on our floor, who knows what she thought.

"No, never thought to," I mused as I pulled open the thick purple curtain to the dressing room. I hung up the several white and cream dresses on the rail inside before pulling the curtain closed. I could hear the click of metal as Crystal did this in another dressing room. "I highly doubt it would scare her."

Crystal scoffed. "It scared me. But I suppose the wind and rain rattling everything probably helped none. Ooh, this looks nice." I heard the sweep of the curtains. I quickly tugged on the low cut white dress and went out to join her. I highly doubted the Victorian era had ever seen such a beautiful, golden number. It looked extremely tight around the torso and the low rounded neckline had a delicate line of creamy ruffles as did the ends of the long sleeves. It poofed out at the waist to create a truly magnificent number in total. We marvelled it in the mirror and it took a minute to look at my own appearance. Aside from being floor length, it had the every bit of the power of Marilyn Monroe's most infamous dress.

I noticed Crystal admiring it as well. We both looked striking in different ways, our heights and somewhat mad hair adding to it. "I would say we are both finished," I murmured.

"Indeed," Crystal said, appraising how her dress moved as she looked at it carefully in the floor length mirror. Only that I was watching her did I see her eyes glint as they looked out towards the main floor. "But I do decree you scare our friend. Promptly. That is an order Lady Willow." She said, sticking her nose up in the air. She attempted to keep her regal air but her lips pressing tightly together gave it away entirely.

"If her majesty insists." I replied cordially. Feeling for the current in the lighting, I caught and disrupted it. The lights flickered near Tulip. She looked up frowning. I then began disrupting the lights in an irregular fashion, knocking one off here and flickering another there. The range of different lighting fixtures helped and I plunged the store into a state of darkness for two seconds. I could see Tulip start at this as the alcove she had been in went completely black, no light from the store front able to reach it. I let the lights back on to see one of the staff scurry through an employee only door, discreetly placed beside the dressing rooms. She paused momentarily when the lights came on again but continued on when one flickered above her head.

"Tulip is so confused," Crystal whispered. Tulips brow had furrowed a little as she picked up a necklace from a dressing table display. The mirror on it could use with a wipe I thought before snapping back to business. I continued flickering lights before the grand finale. Tulip, along with a few other customers, was looking a little nervous.

I suddenly brightened every light, burning them far beyond the subdued glow they gave out usually before concentrating hard on a lighting fixture mere inches from Tulip. In an instant the lighting fixture shattered, seeming to explode from within. Shards blasted outwards and Tulip shrieked, dropping her clothes and ducking down. I deflected any bits quickly away from her using my telekinesis with practiced skill. Ok I might have done it to Rydian and Clarke once or twice. Or seven. To tame them. Brothers needed it once in a while.

Crystal and I had to help each other back to our dressing rooms as the poor staff helped calm the patrons. "Oh God I feel so bad." I said and snorted eliciting a roar of laughter from Crystal. This continued as we undressed and emerged ready to pay.

"Hmm," Crystal said as we went to the till. "Not me. She ate the last of the banoffi pie in my fridge last week."

I snorted but we finally sobered up as we queued behind a few people who seemed eager to leave with their goods. Crystal chewed her lip as she looked out the store front. "You going to explain you and Will?"

"Nothing happened," I snapped and instantly regretted it. "We just do not… Work well near each other." I finished awkwardly. Dropping it, we stood in silence. Just as the portly lady in front of Crystal went to pay, her phone rang. Shifting her cumbersome dress, she pulled out her phone and spoke quietly. Probably Xav. After half a minute she hung up. She turned to me.

"Tarryn, Uriel's soulfinder, called. The Benedict's did it again. They found the leader of one of those drug rings in Boston."

"And?"

"It is Savant run. But by hundreds if not thousands."

* * *

**Author person to annoy you,**

**I think I should probably give some idea as to when I will update. How about whenever I update until further notice it will be on a Monday or a Friday? I cannot say when I will update but just when I do, it will be one of those days. :)**

**Hint for the next chapter... Well there is a new character introduced so you would really want to stay tuned! :D**

**Btw. PLEASE point out typos to me in reviews. Just re-uploaded this chapter as I spotted one.**


	15. Hi, I'm Kanti Coetzee

Tulip eventually found a 50's swing dress and purchased it along with a delicate string of pearls. "Now all I have to do is find a good red lipstick, maybe a feather hairpiece too," she mused running a hand through her hair. "And some killer heels." Tulip was un-perturbed by the Benedict's latest success to say the least. When I had broken the news as she tried on clothes all she said was "Sure they do stuff like that every second week. What is the big deal?"

The big deal was the matter of Savant involvement. Crystal told me Victor had interrogated the man they hauled in over the Boston University bust and discovered the disturbingly broad reach of the operation. And with their Savant gifts, their activities often could be concealed. Unfortunately, the man couldn't tell Victor all the locations or even the main person running the operation but my college here in New York was confirmed to be involved. I immediately gave Crystal the number I knew of this "Dr. Chree" to pass onto Victor. Whether it was Savant related or not, it was best to nix it ASAP. Numerous universities in New York had one of these operations so Victor and his team were hitting here next. With no information on the person in charge, they would have to crush it from the bottom up.

That left us with little else to do so we went about our everyday business as though nothing had happened. Victor, along with Uriel and the FBI were more than able to deal with it. And frankly, I found it was hard to worry about as Tulip and I were focused on our trip back home and seeing our friends. Wednesday night we had Tulips favourite playlist blaring through the apartment as we shoved things in suitcases. My beautiful white dress was carefully wrapped up and I prayed it took travelling okay.

As I packed, I could hear Tulip slaughtering and skinning a Christina Grimmie song as she no doubt flung things at her suitcase. Note I say 'at' not 'in'. Later she would see she needed to roll up everything but I let her at it. "It must be love..." I hummed as I neatly rolled up a t-shirt. I had just tucked it away when my phone rang. Lucian. I happily answered.

"Dude, how early is it where you are? It's ten here!"

"Hi to you too Willow," he laughed. I smiled, realising only now how I missed him, Sherry and Cam. "Waiting for my flight so thought I might see how packing is going in New York."

"How did you know we were packing?"

"Not hard. What is Tulip's motto again, "What can be done last minute shall be done last minute!""

I put the phone on loudspeaker and plopped it beside the pile of clothes I was planning to pack. I grabbed a pair of jeans and rolled them up. "Good motto. So how is London treating you?"

"Great actually. Bringing someone with me for the visit. Shoot, never mentioned it to Sherry and Cam."

"Ah just bring them along to the reunion by the river Friday down by the river. Newbie has to bring drink though."

"Really Willow?"

"Really Lucian. Enjoy your flight. I would bring in Tulip to say hi but-"

"I can hear her yowling in the background. I get it. See you guys soon."

"Bye."

* * *

The flight home was uneventful and boring. I read parts of my book on Mandarin Chinese and some young adult novel I picked up in the airport to try to kill a few hours. Ugh. The book was ridiculously similar to Twilight. I got so irritated with it I actually found a pen in my bag and started marking all the similarities on the title page. Biology partners. Check. Googles what he is on shit internet connection. Check. Immortal. Check. It was a form of entertainment in itself really.

Tulip's parents picked us up from the airport and dropped me home much to my relief; Tulip sang in the car, enough said. I dragged my suitcases out and before the car had left, Verity was outside with open arms. Our cook/ cleaner/ everything really enveloped me in a huge soft hug. "I missed you too Verity," I laughed wrapping an arm around her.

"Let Clarke drag those bags up for you. I have almond slices just cooked in the kitchen."

I looked gleefully up at the front door. Since our front door was on the second storey, Clarke was going to have some fun bringing them up the stairs and then the internal stairs up to the third floor. Just as Verity finished saying this, Clarke came out the front door and looked down at us, openly groaning.

"You said she would only have a duffel bag or two Verity!"

"You bring up her stuff now like a good boy, you hear? I need to feed Willow."

Clarke groaned again but trod down the stairs. He didn't even bother tell Verity he was twenty four and not a "boy". Another pair of arms enveloped me in a hug. "Good to see you survived. Bring me some of whatever she cooked you." He whispered in my ear.

"Okay, get to it Clarke," Verity said simultaneously snapping her fingers at him and gesturing for me to start walking to the back entrance to the kitchen.

I spent well over an hour catching up with her on everything to do with New York, recounting the same stories to my family that night at dinner. But not to one of them did I mention Will. And I had no intention to either.

The following morning I was caught up on all the local gossip and I went shopping for a few hours with my parents. It was a surprisingly warm and sunny day so when I cycled over to meet Tulip later, I was in a blissfully happy mood.

"Great timing Wills. Pizza guy just left. " Tulip grunted as I pulled up to hers. She already had her bike ready to go and was trying to fit the takeaway pizza box in her shoulder bag. I propped my bike on its stand and double checked the snacks I had brought.

"You ready to go? Lucian is bringing someone so I want to be there before them to set up a bit."

"Yeah just lemme," she crammed the box in and with a final grunt managed to pull the zip over it. She shoved a bit of hair out of her face. "Let's go mon amie."

I kicked off the stand to my bike and we headed off through the countryside. It was definitely cooler than the last time but the sharp cut of this cold air felt exhilarating on my tired eyes. Tulip whooped, stretching her legs out from the bike as we went downhill. She damn near lost control but managed to swoop in by the gate without a hitch. I unchained it and hastily re-joined her, pedaling as fast as I could. I barely stopped the bike before leaping off and madly dashing to the slope down to the river. "I WIN!" I crowed as I stumbled to regain my balance down by the old table. I spun around to gloat only to get a face full of Tulip.

"AAAAHHHH!" we both screamed as both of us fell with the grace of foals ice-skating. I snorted and we both started laughing. A dainty high pitched peal of laughter joined in along with a deeper male one.

"Do you need a hand up?" someone asked us. Tulip managed to roll off me and we both saw a beautiful girl. No, woman, with an amazing golden complexion, sheet of long glossy black-brown hair and two eyes even darker. Perfection personified.

Someone to the left coughed to cover up his laughter. Lucian was clearly enjoying our slack jawed expressions. I had to consciously shut mine and spend a few seconds working on a response.

"Eh, um, who are you?" I asked, taking her outstretched hand. I had to prop myself up to grab it and once she felt the weight, gripped on tight and yanked me up with surprising strength. I helped Tulip up and turned to face this stranger. Her lips parted the tiniest fraction before she tilted her head up to me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kanti Coetzee. Nice to meet you."

* * *

By the time Sherry and Cam had arrived, I learnt Kanti's insides matched her outsides; perfect, beautiful and kind. I also learnt that Kanti and Lucian had to be seeing each other. They positively glowed happiness in one another's company. Sherry was the one to take the bait.

"So," she drawled. Waving a bread stick between Kanti and Lucian she asked, "How long has "this" been going on?"

Kanti continued to chew her mouthful of pizza nonchalantly as Lucian turned slightly pink. He looked over at her before she abruptly stopped chewing and her cheeks took the faintest pink tinge. She even blushed prettily.

"Well, um…" Lucian stuttered. Since when did Lucian get this tongue tied? What had London done to him?

"Since the seventh of September." Kanti said after swallowing. We all immediately gave Lucian incredulous looks. I knew on my face you could openly read my astonishment. He had been with her a whole month!

"I wanted to tell you guys in person." Lucian admitted.

"Awh! This is just beyond cuteness!" Tulip crowed. Telepathically, she asked me _Are you ok with this?_

My eyebrows shot up. Yeah Lucian and I hooked up a little in the past but there was nothing to it. _Of course I am. Look how cute they are._

_I know_ she sighed back.

"So how did it happen?" Sherry asked curiously. Cam leaned forward beside her and I found myself looking down the table to Lucian and Kanti opposite him.

This time Kanti blushed a deeper pink and Lucian actually laughed. He took one of her hands without seeming to think about it and looked up at the sky smiling. "Well I was at a lecture and I decided to sit near the back. Just as the lecture starts a group of three or four girls come in the row behind me. And," he smirked while Kanti tried to cover her face with her hair. "About two minutes into the lecture someone knocks a cup of scalding hot tea down the back of my neck."

Just as we all start laughing, Kanti pushes back her hair. "Care to say what you did next?" she said.

Lucian abruptly stops laughing and grimaces. "Ok, yeah, I turned around and snapped "Are you blind!?" and she said-"

"Yes I am actually," Kanti finished and took a sip of her drink.

"You're blind?" I gasped. She nodded. "Since when?"

"Since I was three or four. So I'm pretty good at it by now." She replied smiling. Studying her, you could barely tell. Only when looking closely at her now did I notice her eyes seemed a little off focus. Tulip did not seem the slightest bit surprised. I remembered she did not necessarily have to touch someone to check their health, though it helped.

"How does college work for you then?" Cam asked curiously. Sherry shot him a look but Kanti only smiled.

"I go to the University of Cape Town in South Africa and they have a lot of help and a disability service computer lab too. And," she said as Tulip opened her mouth. "Before you ask, my sister Francie was going to a conference in London. I went with her to visit a friend of mine and sat in on some of her lectures where we," she gestured towards Lucian. "Met."

"Wow, talk about fate." Sherry said. She ran a hand through her new crop, as red as ever. "You wouldn't have ever met if not for all of 'em little things."

"We might have met eventually." Kanti said suggestively. She resumed eating and Tulip began chatting to Sherry about New York and Cam relayed tales of his adventures in Spain to Lucian and Kanti. But I sat there silently eating. Something was nagging me about Kanti. She got up moments later to get something out of her bag a few feet away. Maybe it was her long tanned legs. Maybe it was the way Lucian stared longingly after her. Maybe it was her name or her sisters. Maybe it was at the mention of South Africa. But comparing her to the photos I'd seen on Facebook, it all began to fall into place.

Kanti Coetzee was the sister of not only "Francie" but Tarryn Coetzee. My brain chugged sluggishly through the connections. So if they were sisters… Kanti was a Savant. My eyes widened at this realization.

Lucian and Kanti laughed at something Cam had said and as she pulled her chair over to Lucian's side of the table, the final pieces of the puzzle were pushed into place. My brain finally snapped in the last piece and I felt slightly queasy at the thought. While I had only known these friends of mine since I started college, despite them all living not too far away, I thought I knew them rather well.

My fingers trembled slightly as I spread them on my thighs bracing myself. I had to be sure. I looked over to Lucian, Kanti and Cam. They were all chatting, absorbed in their conversation. Good. Tentatively I telepathically reached out.

_Lucian._

Lucian jerked his head in my direction. Reflex. Just like anyone reacting to their name. Out loud.

* * *

**Author person here,**

**Did any of you suspect Lucian might be a Savant? I tried to give the tiniest of hints in the second chapter...**

**Anyway, I hope you all like Kanti. I am aiming for a well spoken, collected character with her to contrast against Tulip (I think I have been spending too much time around this story as 'Tulip' sounds like a normal name to me now...) Tell me what you think of her in a review :)**

**Thanks a load bookworms imagination, Future Benedict, H-Musen and ShootingComet for following! Seeing new followers after losing one made me very, very, very, berry happy :D **

**Hint time! Revealing Kanti and Lucian's gifts so you might want to have a guess at them before the next update (good luck with Kanti!)**


	16. Tulip!

We stayed down by the river until about one in the morning, wrapped up in thick blankets Cam had thought to bring and drinking hot chocolate from flasks. Our fire was still crackling, casting us all in a yellowish glow, when Cam got up with a groan. He stretched and swung his neck from side to side.

"I feel like sleeping in an actual bed tonight and gotta be up early to go visit some Aunt," He said wrinkling his nose and put out a hand to pull Sherry up. "You're my lift so can we…"

"You told me on the way here numbskull," Sherry said picking up her bag. She looked down at the four of us left. "Is it ok if you guys clean up? No one needs a lift, right?"

"Yeah, it's fine Sher," Lucian said with a wave of his hand, his other around Kanti's waist as they sat close together. "And I can take Willow and Tools home if they want."

"Grand, will chat later. Nice meeting ya Kanti." Sherry said and went to follow Cam on the climb up. They called out byes as they both disappeared into the darkness.

"You too." Kanti called. We were silent for a few moments and when I was certain they had gone, I let loose.

"How come you never said you were a Savant!?" I snapped with an acerbic bite to each word.

"You're a Savant?" Tulip said. She looked oddly troubled by this.

"Well, how d'ya bring up something like that? I thought you and Tools might be but I wasn't sure," Lucian said back, looking as incredulous as Tulip. "And yes, Kanti and I are soulfinders. I saw it written across your face after you said my name telepathically." He studied me in the dimming light of the fire. "How d'ya figure it out anyway?"

Kanti was a step ahead of Lucian. "You figured out I was a Savant first, right?"

"Yeah. Now try to follow this," I said leaning forward. "My friend's soulfinder's brother is your older sister Tarryn's soulfinder."

"Uri. Aw, he's lovely." She smiled fondly at the thought. "He helped her with her gift which I will always love him for."

Was there a bad bone in this girl? Crap, she better not be a mind reader. "What is your gift anyway?" I asked her, mentally crossing my fingers. My actual ones clenched my flask, nearly denting the metal.

"Ah, my father called it echolocation which is pretty handy for me. I can emit a note that reflects off my environment allowing me to know where I am. Technically," she said a little ruefully. "I cannot see but I can direct this note through slits in doorways, out in the open and in the dark allowing me to even know Tulip has a spot forming on her forehead right beside where her hair parts."

I gawped and quickly shuffled my chair nearer to Tulip, just about making out the little bump there. "Hey!" Tulip said defensively covering her tiny spot with a hand.

"Sorry, it was the first thing I thought of." Kanti said sheepishly. Lucian rubbed her shoulders and gave her a little kiss on the cheek making her smile.

"What about you Lucian?" Tulip said, probably trying to avert attention away from her pretty invisible spot. "Any nice party trick? I can just tell you are perfectly healthy though you might need to start taking a vitamin D supplement. No sun in rainy old England." She said with a cheeky waggle of a finger.

"Illusions. I can make you believe right now you're sitting in a sunny island in Greece or in Siberia in the depths of winter in only a bikini. Your choice." He said sweetly. Tulip scowled at him.

"Cool." I said staring vacantly at the fire. We sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound being the fire still burning.

"So…" Kanti said. I looked over to her. She was playing with one of Lucian's hands but she looked somewhere in my direction. The fire's glow let me see the little smile playing with the edges of Lucian's lips. "Have you met your soulfinders? You live quite close to Crystal, right?"

"Fuck." Tulip let out. "I never even thought to ask her!" she wailed. "I've been too busy to even think of mine!"

"Busy seeing how many shots you can down in a minute?" I snorted.

"Have you any idea the amount of work I have to do?!" she snapped at me. She took a few seconds before quietly adding. "Six if anyone was curious."

Lucian groaned as Kanti's little laugh tinkled through night. "And you Willow?"

I'd been laughing at Tulip's expense but when Kanti spoke I choked on my own laugh. Imagine a cat hacking up a hairball. It was a fair approximation of that and I started violently coughing to top it off. The tears burned my eyes as I just about spotted Kanti getting up to help.

"No, no I am-" cough, cough, "Fine." I continued hacking for another few seconds before I could respond. "Um, er… No, never met them." I said looking down at my legs.

"And you have a soulseeker a floor up and neither of you thought to try her?" Lucian smirked. Kanti turned to him and whatever face she pulled sobered him up immediately.

"Sure we can ask when we get back," Tulip said happily, delighted with the prospect. She checked her phone and sighed. "We should probably go." I caught the numbers from her screen and began to get up.

"Hey, I was planning to visit Tarryn in America soon so hopefully we can meet up there. I just need to save up," Kanti said frowning. Brightening she added, "Lucian will come too if he can get the money."

"Sure," said Tulip. "But I keep my bed."

* * *

The next day I brought my outfit for the Halloween party over to Tulip's to show her mother (and also try out my Chinese on her). Lucian, Tulip and I were having dinner together (along with Kanti it seemed). Tulip's mother, Evelien, was fascinated with Kanti's gift and was questioning her about it while Tulips father kept an eye on the stir fry of beansprouts, water chestnuts, peppers and chicken.

"… And then I'm going to curl my hair really short and kind of fix it all in the one place. That would be flapper style, right?" Tulip questioned Lucian and I as she played with a lock of hair. Lucian was looking off at his soulfinder, paying next to no attention to us.

"And I was thinking of wearing bright red knee length underwear and tucking the back of my dress into them." I told him. He continued to admire Kanti, smiling to himself. I gave Tulip a smirk but she looked at me quizzically. I flicked my eyes to the left towards the island table where Kanti was perched on a stool, chatting. Tulip glanced that way and back. She grinned outright.

_We will probably be like that when we get our soulfinders_ she thought, delighted with the prospect.

I barely concealed a grimace as I folded my dress back into it's bag. "Orders up," Tulips father, Mauricio, called and we all eagerly sat down. Mauricio was ridiculously good cooking and Kanti had to deal with our stares as she took her first mouthful.

"You know I can feel all your eyes on me." She said before eating. She chewed and swallowed. The suspense. Her mouth parted slightly before she turned to Mauricio. "Incredible. Perfection in the form of cuisine." The atmosphere in the room relaxed and we began eating in earnest as Mauricio thanked her.

"So Tarryn and Francie know about Lucian, right?" Tulip asked spearing a large water chestnut and popping it in her mouth.

"Well… No." she put her cutlery down and raised her hands in defence. "Like, Lucian I prefer to tell news like that in person."

"Well fuck that." Tulip said, earning disapproving looks from both her parents. Her mother elegantly twisted a piece of her hair behind an ear, something she always did whenever she prepared to give Tulip a 'little' talk. Tulip ignored this warning and whipped out her phone and dialled. She visibly brightened when someone picked up.

"Hey, Yves," to which I gave her the clearest 'What the fuck' look she had ever received. Kanti simply looked confused but continued eating as did everyone except Tools. "Hey, Uri and Tarryn are coming to New York soon, right? Yeah, her sister Kanti has huge news that she can't tell over the phone to her so can we delve into your piggy bank and buy two plane tickets?"

"Tulip!" Evelien exclaimed. She was on the verge of getting up to grab the phone off her daughter but Tulip continued chatting, unperturbed.

"Yeah and it would give Uri, Xav and maybe Vick a great chance to know their future sister in law!" Kanti looked like she wanted to die on the spot, both her hands nervously pulling at her hair. I think she begged Tulip to stop but Tulip was finishing her call in delight already. "Ah, yeah, and it would really help them get their minds off the case. Great! I will text ya the deets tomorrow. Yeah probably fly them in in the middle of November. Thanks, bye!"

"Out now madam!" Evelien snapped, one long manicured finger pointing to the hallway. Tulip hopped off her chair with a bounce and nearly skipped out with her mother fuming behind her. The closed the door behind them with a bang.

A heavy silence was left in their absence, pardon the scraping of knives and forks. They returned a few minutes later with Tulip looking no worse for wear. Evelien's eyes held a storm in them but I sensed Mauricio talking telepathically with her to defuse the situation.

By the end of dinner when Evelien and Mauricio went about organising dessert, everyone seemed over it. "I'm really not sure whether to thank you Tulip," Kanti said. "But I really wish you had let me just ask my family to help pay for the ticket."

"Ah sure you guys are practically family," Tulip scoffed, picking up the knives and forks and bringing them to the dishwasher. "Your future brother in law. Simple."

"At least you get to see where we are in New York," I offered, trying to lighten the spirit. "And you can go and see the sights too!"

Lucian groaned. "'See' the sights, really Willow?"

What was wrong with- Ugh. Fuck. I threw my head in my hands as they laughed, only moving when I saw a bowl of meringue, homemade ice-cream and wild berries between my fingers. "Just ignore me" I sighed and picked up my spoon. And I thought Tulip was bad. Really. Talk about Amanda Bynes calling Lindsay Lohan a hot mess.

* * *

**Author person yet again,**

**ugh, college exams. Enough said. And we legalised gay marriage where I live on Saturday! Go Ireland! Then we trend #HungoverForEquality. Go figure.**

**Really enjoying writing this lately too. Had to rewrite part of the plan which was annoying (the story would have dragged otherwise. Could be dragging right now for all I know) Quack.**

**Ok, hint for the next chapter... The Halloween party, betrayal and a threat. And let's just say the betrayal and threat have nothing to do with one another :D **


	17. I am one sweet 'n spicy lookin' muppet

**Might want to read the author's note to be involved in something... Interesting :)**

* * *

I felt like a seasoned flier at this stage. Still set off the metal detectors... Four times... It kind of became fun each time trying to figure out what set it off to be honest. Security thought otherwise. Tarryn came to get us anyway, holding up a refill sheet with our names scrawled on it. "Sorry 'bout this," she said waving the sheet before crumpling and chucking it in the nearest rubbish bin. "Short notice. Uriel and Vick are really trying to bring down one of those drug groups in some places but whoever it is, boy are they tricky."

"You know how long you're staying?" I asked. Tarryn shook her head and gestured for us to follow her.

"Not really," she said walking us out to the taxi rank. I could even see Kanti in Tarryn's stride. "At least three weeks anyway so we borrowed an apartment off a friend of Vicks. Three students are in hospital from one university alone so we need to be here. And Uriel works really well with Vick so I might have an FBI boy soon." Tarryn ended with a little smile.

Interesting. Looks like Uriel had a multitude of talents like all the Benedict's. Including Will my mind whispered. Strong, caring, easy-going and so much more. Tarryn was looking at me funny so I attempted to keep up with a lighter conversation about good restaurants near where we lived. Looked like I was confusing everyone lately.

* * *

Coming up to the Halloween party I was thinking about Will more and more frequently. I blamed Kanti and Lucian who had taken to skyping Tulip and I on a daily basis. After only a month or so they were so devoted to one another it was scary. Did all new soulfinders act like this so quickly? If so it only re-enforced my decision to avoid my soulfinder. The rapid development of attachment between them was petrifying and unhealthy. I kept this to myself however for fear of offending them.

"So have you guys asked Crystal about your soulfinders yet?" Kanti asked moving the camera as they got comfortable on a couch together. She and Lucian were tucked up together under a mound of blankets, with a bowl of popcorn balanced precariously between them. Tulip and I had my laptop propped up on pillows as we flicked through books and magazines on my bed.

"No," Tulip sighed. "It is just so nerve-racking to ask. Right Wills?" I nodded, feigning interest in an article about weight loss. Her voice shook as she continued. "Like, what if they're dead or have someone or just don't want me?"

"Is it not better to know?" Lucian asked.

"Not really." someone muttered. I whirled around, causing the laptop to slide down from its perch. My fists clenched, though I only noticed when the sharp bite of my nails pierced my palms. Will's hands mirrored mine before he continued talking as Tulip re-positioned the laptop. "Crystal wants to trial make-up for the Halloween thing tomorrow."

"Sure!" Tulip said, completely oblivious to the pot at boiling point in the room. "Gotta go Kanti. See ya Luke."

"Oh ok, bye! Have fun!" Kanti replied. Tulip cut the call and skittered out the door past Will, leaving us alone for the first time in what felt like years. Some people talk about a twinge in the gut at the sight of an ex, a confusion of feelings in the body physically manifested. Love, regret, jealously, loneliness, longing, hatred, deep desire? I felt them all times ten. No a thousand.

"Come on Wills, Marilyn has to look fiinnnnneeee tomorrow!" Tulip cried skidding back into the room in her bed socks. She crashed into Will but he just righted her with a short smile. "C'mon, c'mon!"

"Ok Tools," I said forcing a laugh. I closed my laptop and when I looked around again, Tulip was the only one there. A moment later I heard the front door slam.

"Geese does he think our door is made of diamond or something?" Tulip tsked. She rolled her eyes and tossed me the keys to lock up.

"That must be it." I mumbled.

* * *

"My hair is too long," I grumbled, shoving the curls around as though somehow they would magically shorten into a gorgeously sleek and sophisticated haircut.

"I take that as permission to cut 'em then," Tulip said as she pinned another piece into her faux bob. "Hair like that should be reserved for Disney."

"Here," Crystal said, gesturing for me to sit. She had already managed her hair into a bun with a few curls tumbling out cheerily. "How about we…" she paused, studying my hair. "Boy you have a lot of it. Here, will I straighten it a load and tie it up in a sleek high ponytail... Yeah?"

"Whatever," I grumbled. Crystal only knew any of this because of Tulip's abundance of random magazines. One week it was HairChic, the next it was The Architect's Digest and the following BridalsBeauty (I questioned her over this one. She shrugged it off and said it had cake, hairstyles and dresses. Three magazines in one. 'A bargain really'. Sure Tools). One moment you think you understand her and the next she spends three days with Crystal learning different plaits.

After a few millennia we landed down by our building's entrance with Xav. Tarryn decided Uriel needed a break and so they tagged along, already outside and waiting with Will. He stayed apart from them, leaning against the cool brick and staring off at the sky. "I booked us two taxis as finding one tonight would be a nightmare," Tarryn said as soon as we were all out. Sure enough, moments later a taxi pulled up at our feet and moments later the second arrived. "Talk about timing." Tarryn laughed.

"And away we go my ladies and gentleman." Xav said swinging Crystal's hand. She merely rolled her eyes at him as we all scrambled for seats. It took well in excess of twenty minutes to get there but thankfully Tulip forgot to sing. My eardrums would live to hear another day.

The festivities did not fail at the party as hundreds of oddly clad bodies swung to 'normal' songs and 'spooky' hits. Half the drinks had red food dye thrown in I found out which was petrifying for someone in a near luminescent white dress. But once I had a drink or two my worries over the dress danced away.

And before long, a light sheen of sweat rested atop my skin and people no longer become real but swirling shadows with smeared make-up and sweat soaked hair. What felt like adrenaline surged through my body as I danced with Tulip and a few other girls. I was thrilled that Will had disappeared somewhere soon after we arrived so I was breathlessly happy as I went with Tulip to the bar.

"This is great," Tulip yelled. "When are the costume awards?"

"Um, they were at like one!" I laughed. "And it is now…" I frowned squinting at the clock above the bar, "Em, half two?" I needed water otherwise I would spend the rest of the night hugging the floor. I poured myself a glass as my drink was being mixed and while I wanted to be blissed and happy, I wanted to remain upright more. We both laughed too much at this when a cute guy slided up beside me. A guy with dark blonde hair, who seemed familiar, joined him.

"Hey," Mr. Cute guy said. He wore a light grey t-shirt and I noticed the rest of him, even his belt, was some different shade of grey. "Let me get you both a drink." His friend leaned in.

"I will pay." He said looking at me. He raised an eyebrow. "Christophe."

I had just gotten my sweet mix but I shrugged a sure. His friend seemed fine with 'Christophe' paying and got two WKD's, passing one to Tulip before putting mine before me. "So what are you?" I asked chewing on my straw.

He openly grinned, showing dimples. "Fifty shades of grey. I had to with all the hype about that film!"

"There is a book too!" Tulip pointed out, the ends of her words slurring a little. Immediately losing interest, she turned to the bartender and began chatting about different home remedies for the chicken pox.

"She never bothered read it and neither did I," I chuckled.

"Why bother when there is a film?"

"Exactly!" I said grinning. But over his shoulder I noticed a familiar head of lovely silky brown hair, unmistakable even from this distance. I was disgusted at the feeling in my stomach and chest. My heart swelled, cutting off my supply of moist club air and my fingers slipped on the condensation of my glass. I needed an outlet for this surge of emotion and he was leaning against the bar in front of me. Thanks to the joyous wonders of alcohol, I didn't hesitate to lean forward and kiss this stranger.

He seemed confused for a second but if what I thought was true, this was his initial intent in coming over here and soon the kiss deepened.

But the thing is, despite the fact I didn't want to be with Will, it felt wrong. Horribly wrong. Like cheating. Will and I had never even had a relationship yet it felt like the ultimate betrayal. I pulled away moments later, disgusted with myself only to conveniently meet Will's eyes for a split second. He turned his head sharply and began ordering a drink from the far end of the bar. I barely had a moment to register this before Tulip squealed her congratulations in my ear as she pulled me away with a coy wave to the guy dressed in grey and 'Christophe'.

"Ahhh, go Willow!" she crowed, nudging me like we were fourteen and excited over our first kiss. She pulled me out to dance, euphoric, where we found Crystal dancing, her curls frizzing with the intense heat building. I risked a glance behind me, the room tilting as I did, but Will was nowhere to be seen.

"Congrats on the landing!" Crystal said slapping my back. I turned to see her genuine delight. "But damn I wish this dress was made of lighter stuff!" she hiccuped and giggled. "Think we can grab the boys and head home now?"

With only minimal protest on Tulip's part, we followed Crystal out towards the entrance where Xav and Will already were waiting. "Good boys, they know what we think!" I said in delight. Thinking about it later, I seriously wondered how much I had actually downed that night.

"Telepathy darlin'" Xav smirked but Will remained silent and looking down at his phone. "Tarryn and Uri text to say they left ten minutes ago." I nodded as the cool breeze wafted in. It felt like a blessing and so I walked out the door with the others trailing behind me to bask in it completely.

"So cool and pretty and nice and something and something..." I sang, hugging myself. Most people were still inside enjoying the night's festivities so after a short walk, the light from streetlamps making things infinitely easier as the world swayed, we managed to grab a ride without too much fuss and crammed into the same taxi despite the driver's obvious reluctance. Xav went on Crystal's lap, despite his protests that his head was hitting off the taxi roof ruining his hair.

"Oh get over yourself!" Crystal laughed kissing him on the cheek. "You have me huggin' 'n kissin' you all ya want on my lap."

"True cupcake, true," he said. "I am one sweet 'n spicy lookin' muppet. Completely irresistible."

"Do not steal my Englishisms 'darlin''!"

"Then let me keep my very flattering and very sweet names for you my Beauty."

And they continued like this the entire car ride home, berating each other in a way I had grown familiar with and would miss when I returned to Amsterdam. Tulip seemed thoroughly entertained by them but half of my waning attention was preoccupied with the man riding shotgun. Will had his head resting heavily against the window, his fingers digging ridges through his thick hair and into his scalp. He had sagged against the side door with the weight of his thoughts, obviously lost in his own world.

My addled brain barely remembered this later as I fumbled to unlock my apartment door. We called out our byes to them as they hiked up another floor. Tulip was grumbling at my shoulder when we heard a shriek, swear words and a gasp from upstairs. Abandoning the key in the lock, I ran up the stairs with Tulip hot on my tail.

We swung into the upstairs landing and I clutched the railing to regain my balance. If hearing those sounds was not sobering, two things here definitely were. Crystal had her hand over her mouth, her eyes glistening fearfully while Xav's looked stunned. Both of them had gravitated towards one another and Will was the only one who had a completely different emotion on his face. Fury. He glared at their apartment door. My eyes swung towards it automatically and I think I gasped.

The entire door was spray painted, the patches without words painted an oppressive black. In a distinctly artistic scrawl, someone had spray painted in huge blood red letters, "We know where you Benedicts are. Back off now or regret it". 'Now' was heavily underlined.

I have no idea how long we stood there before Tulip moved and began to pull Will down the stairs. I followed her lead and brought Crystal and Xav downstairs. I finished opening my door. We decided in two or three short sentences who would go where. Xav and Will's phones beeped. They checked them and wordlessly passed them around. They were from Uriel. The exact same message in the exact same style sprayed on their door. No one said a word. We went to sleep. I think.

* * *

**Author person here,**

**Well... I think that was eventful-ish. I need your opinion though so I would like to reach 73 reviews before I update again. Honestly, I just want to check how you guys are finding the story. Here is incentive to below: :)**

**I thought I would put up a poll to decide on the name/ nationality of a female character I will be introducing in a few chapters time. Sure it might be a bit of craic! I would put the poll up after the next update and give you a little more information then. ****If you are a not a registered user, ie. a guest, you can simply look at the poll on my profile and post your vote in a review on "Winning Willow". Hope to chat soon.**

**Hint time... Willow confesses a lot to someone you might not expect and something big goes down at college too... (And yes I updated on Tuesday. I tried for Monday but I was up until 3am doing work so...)**


	18. Was it to hurt me?

"Yeah, yeah, Xavier's family works a lot with law enforcement. Yeah, we had no idea. I'm so sorry. No, no, it's fine. We'll pay you for the paint, we're so sorry about this. Ok, yep, see you then. Bye." Someone sighed and I heard the springs of my mattress adjust as they sat down.

Now was as good a time as any to get up. Yawning, I stretched out my arms and cracked my fingers. "Stop it." Murmured Tulip rolling over beside me, her hair still pinned in place.

"I was just onto our landlord about the door," Crystal sighed. "She, she understood anyway so she will give us paint and brushes to fix it later."

The image of the door flashed back. "What are you guys going to do?"

Crystal blew a curl from her face. "I have no idea. Ugh, probably stay put. Like, they found Uri, Vick and Tarryn and they were only in that apartment days so what can we do?"

I reached over and rubbed her arm. "It'll be ok."

Surprisingly she snorted and shook her head. "Just another day in the Benedict clan. Bet you're happy not to be a part of that."

"Wha- Eh, um, yeah." I managed to get out. Crystal barely noticed my pathetic reply.

"Sweet peacon pie," Tulip mumbled. "Da, da, daaah..." Tulip's half asleep, garbled singing voice was much nicer so we let her sing awhile before I shook her awake.

* * *

At college, things were really the same. It felt as though the world should know but chat centered around different parties, who was with who and the latest viral videos. Nothing new really. Tulip forgot the danger pretty quick and was chatting happily as we sat down for a lecture of mine. It was a particularly huge one and Tulip's chatter blended in. Not enough though. Looked like Tulip was staying, though I was fairly certain she had a lecture of her own to attend.

"And if he had the confidence, something definitely would have happened by now… I may have to set them up myself…" Tulip went on. I squeezed the bridge of my nose. Think happy thoughts. Em... She would disappear soon, like keys in a sofa. I pictured her slipping down, beyond the cushions to the rough underlay, found... eventually. Just not anytime soon. Could I put in my earph-

"Hey," said a familiar voice interrupted. It slashed Tulip's running monologue off at the knees so I turned happily. That accent... Not American anyway. Blonde hair, a lazy smile that only bothered tug up on one corner. Who... He noticed my confusion and so the other corner joined in on the action. "Christophe. Got you a drink ages ago at a club? You took the face off my friend Wes just the other night."

"Oh God." I groaned as it all came back. The dark blue padding on the chair was suddenly very uncomfortable and I shifted in my spot, longing, no, dying to leave.

"Hey, he enjoyed it. Good thing he slept in today."

"He takes this class?!" I knew this was a mixed year class but seriously?

"I never said that. But if he was in geography like he should be…" he said, the glint in his eyes very worrisome right now. "Well, I might send him a message to call over here."

"That would be great! Willow here would love it." Tulip chuckled. I threw her a look to rival Regina George at her worst. "You know I should probably go to class." She grabbed her phone and slung on her shoulder bag. "Bye!"

Christophe opened his mouth to speak but the lecturer finally arrived. "Want to grab lunch after this? Nothing to it."

"Yeah whatever." Christophe just seemed like a person who rarely got a no and I had missed breakfast this morning anyway.

The class was relatively interesting and I actually enjoyed her analysis of Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury. Christophe seemed to care none for it but he was willing enough to talk it over as we bought a few things in the canteen. I steered him towards a quiet corner with a decent view of the room and plonked my stuff down.

"So for the sake of Wes I know I need to ask are you seeing anyone?" Christophe asked after taking a sip of his (disgusting) black coffee.

I nearly choked on a bit of roll. "What? No, no, wh- wh- why would I kiss him otherwise?" I attempted for casual and landed at twitchy instead.

"Nah," Christophe replied relaxing in his chair. His gaze however remained eerily focused on me. "Your eyes were on someone before the kiss who looked very…" he paused, "Perturbed by the act."

"Oh that was just my soul-" ok mouth, wait for brain to have a look at things before uttering so much as a phoneme! I took a dubious sniff at my tea to check had he slipped me something because boy was I loose lipped today. Though I had to admit, keeping it a secret was getting harder as it became next to impossible to ignore Will like I had planned.

Christophe studied me for a few seconds, his disconcertingly blue eyes fixed to mine with the power to bring nations to their knees. I knew there and then that these eyes could read your secrets like dirty words across your soul but give nothing away themselves. I did not so much as breathe before he replied.

"Your soulfinder." He stated rather than asked. "You're a Savant." I couldn't even begin to deny it when Christophe theatrically leaned back in his seat and rolled his eyes. "Really, how would I know this? Think about it."

I decided to save myself the grief of trying to convince him otherwise. "Ok, yeah I'm one and... You must be too!" I whisper squeaked. Christophe gave me a sarcastic round of applause and I frowned. "You can be a little caustic you know."

"Congratulations it's called personality." He said and began eating again. I scooped up some of the thicker parts of my soup. What was this? Potato, turnip, parsnip?

"Parsnip," Christophe said in abrupt exasperation. "It was written on your face. My question is why you would put it in your mouth when you had no clue what it was. It could have been a lump of tissue."

I gagged as Christophe shook his head. "So why do I never see you with your soulfinder? Or does the nutcracker have your adoration?"

"Tulip," I said. "Eh, no. I just never wanted a soulfinder so I'm keeping him at arms length until I go back home to Europe."

"Not much point to them anyway," Christophe replied. Pausing, he tilted his head to the side for a moment. "Never met mine though but we can have a change of heart."

"Yeah," I lied. I had no intention of changing a single facet of mine. I picked up my tray. "Ready?" He wordlessly picked up his tray and walked with me to drop them off. "I'm finished for today, my lecturer at one cancelled."

"I will walk you out," he said in the ways of a reply. Thankfully, the halls were starting to thin out as the early lunch crowd hurried off to lectures and workshops. Out in the quad there were a few dozen more students enjoying the sun. It was simply gorgeous and when Christophe stopped to chat to someone for a moment I tilted my head back. The slightest breeze cautioned this was one of the last days of sunshine before winter truly hit home but this did nothing to dampen anyone's spirits. Some hysterical laughing a few feet away near one of the thicker trees confirmed this.

Deciding to wait for my brash new friend, I sat down on the bench nearest the tree to grab a little shade. While the sun's heat was a gentle caress, it's light was growing oppressive. Where were sunglasses when you needed them? Another peal of hyena style laughing erupted behind me so I turned around in irritation to see a girl stagger to her feet. In that split second I knew she was closer to the moon than this quad.

"Ready to go?" Christophe asked behind me. I looked back at him only to also see Will walking our way, head bent over his phone. A slight sweat broke out at the back of my neck and I resisted the urge to shake out my hair to cool down.

"Yeah," I answered still looking over at Will and trying to block out the girl shrieking with apparent madness. Unfortunately Will happened to glance up and catch my eye. Ah fuck. I quickly threw my bag over my shoulder and was about to grab Christophe's arm to hurry him along when Will missed a step and staggered to a stop, his mouth agape. Through my focus on him I became aware of the gasps and cries.

"Woah…" Christophe breathed beside me. That was when the sound of a body thumping solid packed earth could be heard across the entire quad. Following dozens of eyes converging on this part of the quad, I saw the hyena, no the girl, collapsed on the green. She was completely still and I felt my heart speed up when it became apparent she was not breathing. At all. One of her friends, to my amazement, giggled setting off one of the others still sitting close to the girl.

In disgust I realized the five or six guys and girls she was with were all completely out of it. Will ran past me and knelt beside her, whipping up the air in his rush to her. "Anyone a med student or knows any first aid? And someone else call the emergency services." he ordered calmly but firmly. It was a voice that demanded reason and authority, visibly relaxing a number of students who were relieved things were out of their hands. One girl hurried up and leaned down checking her pulse.

Will looked on grimly before glancing in my direction. _Did you see what she had taken?_

I was taken aback he spoke telepathically with me but concentrated on the task at hand. _No. I will check with her friends._

I left Christophe and hurried over to the least spaced out of the bunch. The girl looked too young to be in college but seemed to be grasping the seriousness of this before the rest of them. She barely spared me a glance as I knelt beside her. "What were you guys taking?" I asked, manners forgotten.

Her drug addled brain took a few seconds to respond. "Some astros but mostly spoofers."

The names rang an immediate bell with my near perfect memory and I recalled my 'friend' from the religions class. D.C. Dr. Chree. "Did you guys get them from D.C?" She blinked at me. "Dr. Chree. D.C. The guy who gave you these drugs?"

"Not drugs," she said pouting. She actually pouted. Instagram in real life. Fascinating. "Highs."

"Did D.C give you them?"

She nodded vigorously, her hair flying in every direction. "Is Nikki going to be ok?" she asked me. The poor thing sounded so confused.

"I have no idea," I answered truthfully as paramedics arrived. I helped her up. "Do you guys have any more of those highs? You just cannot take 'em."

"No," she said sullenly. "Nikki's parents have money so she had lots but I think she took them all. Or gave them to the pigeons, I dunno. I think they like them. The pigeons."

"Ok, well, thanks," I said giving her a pat. She mumbled something and went over to one of her friends. After a quick glance around I left to find Will since there was no sign of Christophe. He was watching the paramedics load 'Nikki' onto a stretcher, his face expressionless.

"How is she?" I whispered. His jaw twitched then relaxed.

"No clue," Will murmured. He ran a hand through his hair, simultaneously mussing it up and making it more perfect. "Lisa managed to get her to take in a breath before the paramedics came but it was one breath in four or five minutes. We've no idea did she get much of the air Lisa gave her either."

"Mouth to mouth?" He nodded. The ambulance doors slammed shut from a distance away. I flinched. "Her friend knew nothing."

"Not unexpected." Will replied rubbing his jawline as he returned to the present. "I should go."

"No, Will, we should talk... We never do."

For some reason, I expected him to get annoyed, irritated, infuriated with me. Instead he just looked at me with the weakest of smiles. "Whose choice was that Willow?" he said, a slight drop in his voice the only hint of sadness. "My soul-… No, you were with some stranger just to get to me. You initiated it so just don't make up excuses for me. Was it to hurt me?" he said baring his heart, "Or to forget me? To prove something?" he groaned, dispelling the tint of anger that coloured the last question. "I will see you back home. We need to tell the others what happened so someone will get you and Tulip for it."

"Ok Will," I replied rubbing my arms. The sun had gradually faded behind the trees. For a moment I just listened to the ambulance racing off. "This will work out."

We both heard the double meaning. "Not so sure of that." He murmured and headed back indoors.

I went the opposite direction but not for the first time.

* * *

**Author person has arrived at the end of your chapter yet again,**

**Thanks so so much for the reviews, especially Fanfictiongirl105, BookFreak and LittleLily99. It did not reach the target goal so I am actually going to use a version of the name LittleLily99 suggested! ****I'm**** only changing it a little bit so it suits the character's personality better.**

**I felt I had to do the poll soon as I was coming up to writing her (I have her written now!) and renaming characters feels as wrong as renaming a boat. But... You will not see her for a couple more chapters (ahead of myself! Yay) so I might put her in the hint or something to give you a heads up :D **

**Hint for chapter 19... The underlying pressure between Will and Willow finally breaks with dramatic results...**

**(Ps. was going to update last Friday but my internet went on holiday)**


	19. but that was a lower than low blow

The bottom of the sofa was officially an undeniable headache. Definitely. My poor eyesight came and went as I attempted to focus on one of its threads, one knotted into a generic pattern of thousands. It was in this miserable state I slowly came to the realisation that the added throbbing in my head was probably because I was hanging upside down over the edge of said sofa, my hair spilling into a rippled pool on the floor.

This was how Crystal and Tulip found me. Their vocalised reactions were along the lines of;

"What the-"

"You still do that when you need to think, huh?"

"Yes," I spluttered. I awkwardly shifted my weight off the sofa and tumbled into a mess of limbs on the floor. My legs landed across the coffee table and with a grunt, I managed to skitter off only to tumble into a mouthful of hair. "Uck!" I spat, pulling strands out of my mouth.

"Still no idea how to get out of that gracefully either." Crystal sighed with a little laugh. She picked up the canvas shoes I had thrown off by the door and tossed them in my general direction. One hit me in the chest and the other ploughed into the wall behind me with a heavy clump. I spun onto my knees and skidded over on all fours to check the wall.

"You know we have to leave this place mint right?" I said aghast. I trailed a finger over the mark before trying to rub it off, burning my thumb with the effort. I was getting my deposit back whether these two quckafudgers liked it or not.

"Get your shoes on and come upstairs. Tarryn, Uri and Vick should be there. Zed and Sky too."

Huh. Good to know. While they were in New York for college too, it was a big place and we'd only met once or twice. I'd liked Sky, though I felt like a giraffe standing next to her petite frame, but her soulfinder Zed had eyed me distrustfully from the first few moments. Sometimes I wondered did he have an idea of what had transpired between Will and I. I shook the worries off for later and followed the girls out.

Everyone was already settled and scattered around the living room and simultaneously glanced up at our arrival. What a stupid name for a room. Are we dead everywhere else? And am I a bath when I'm in a bathroom? Or a bed-

"Willow!" Sky greeted me. She was perched on the couch with Zed, his silence speaking for itself. I uneasily greeted them both and went to sit beside Tulip on the floor by the TV. Crystal joined Xav in the armchair while Will, Tarryn and Uriel had pulled over chairs to make a loose circle. Victor paced outside of all this and he continued talking, acknowledging us with a curt nod.

"From what we've gathered at present her name is Nicolette Byers, aged nineteen from Omaha. First year of an undergraduate degree and only known legal medication taken was Feroglobin B12," Vick rattled off as he paced behind the sofa. Uriel and Will nodded. "And fifteenth to be hospitalized because of the illegal substances under the overall S.C.S., Savant Circle Schema, which after this incident is confirmed to have arrived here."

"Are they the same as D.C?" I asked curiously. I'd told Vick about them before with the promise he would look into it.

"Yes, each college has a branch with this one under a 'D.C'," Vick replied. He glanced at Sky while continuing to pace. "Any status update on Julliard?"

Sky shook her head, her blonde plait flicking in her face. "No, not that I can see."

"Probably laying low after that bust in Boston," Zed said with a wicked smile. He took obvious delight in this and judging from Xav's own smirk, he took no less pleasure than his younger brother.

"That may have been one of the biggest busts but the rate we shut them is still lower than the rate they open up." Uriel said grimly. Tarryn rubbed his shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze before he continued. "We take one down and a fortnight later the college down the road has one!" He swore which even raised Zed's eyebrows.

With gusto, several voices began talking at once on what to do, everyone speaking over one another with the discussion growing more heated by the second. I crossed and uncrossed my legs while Tulip began to pick at her nails, something I knew she only did when she felt uncomfortable. Frustrated I looked around. Did they have any plan? Go from college to college and hope to stop the students in charge? What would that do when there were much bigger powers at play? It became ridiculously annoying as they looped around the same ineffective ideas while it was clear a completely new approach was necessary.

"How about forget taking them down from the bottom?" I snapped. I felt all the eyes in the room swing towards me, one with the power to set my skin alight. I focused on Vick. "You're not getting much out of the ones you have so how about stop wasting your time bringing them in. They only know so much, precious little it seems."

"There are liaisons too who know more and actually deal with someone they only know by the title 'Boss'" Vick said. "But the majority are nothing more than platelets in the blood. The liaisons are red blood cells and this 'Boss'," he nearly growled. "The damn artery."

"Here, sit Vick," Uriel said as he pulled up a chair. "We'll get them. Just getting this 'Boss' would help."

"These rings could go on for years and spread to other countries if the situation gets too hot for them here." Victor muttered sitting in the offered chair. "We've nine deaths because of this single range of drug and now another in hospital."

I heard Tulip gasp and I knew my own face had frozen in shock. Was Nicolette, a girl with family, friends and a life, just the next number? "How do we find the top though?" Tulip whispered to me. I shrugged and had a look around. Crystal was grimacing and everyone else wore variations of the same expression.

"We just need to find the man at the top or some very close to it." I said for the group to hear.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Will asked me leaning forward. His eyes fixed on me with such intensity even Vick would want to look away. And for a second it made me incredibly uncomfortable. How should I know? Set surveillance around the country or look through databases on the criminals who had similar deeds under their belts? I was just hoping Vick would simply stop exhausting his resources trying to kick the pebbles from under the castle to knock it.

But Will, however easy going he may be, had a lot of pent up emotion and it looked like he had found it an outlet. But why should he be the only one to let loose? Did he realise just how much I longed to be home already so I could forget all about him? But no. I was on a leash that kept me in his orbit. "How would I know?" I retorted matching his tone.

"Well, you suggested it! You think Vick thought 'Oh, let's waste time chipping away at this case for months instead of cracking it' just for fun?"

I think Crystal cleared her throat to try and regain calm but Will had me riled up worse than a soaked cat. "Geese, I would think he started with the footmen to gather intel which is fine by me," I said raising my hands. "But he needs to perhaps focus his forces on catching a smaller number higher up now."

"Are you seriously questioning an FBI agent?"

"I was just suggesting he move on!"

"Do you not think we would know when to move on!?"

"Apparently you have no clue whatsoever!" I nearly shouted. I was standing at this point and Will was out of his seat.

"We barely know anything about the suppliers or the liaisons or this guy other than the number we brought in who call him 'Boss'. How the fuck can we move on?"

"Well you frigging need to. You guys are getting absolutely nowhere!"

"Like you're helping!" he shouted

"And you are, really? Christ if ever the 'amazing' Benedicts had an un-necessary link…"

"How are you to judge? You don't even have a real family!" he spit. I sucked in a breath to retort but that was a lower that low blow. With each line we had spat, we'd gotten further in each others faces to the point where we were nose to nose and I was this close to lunging at him. _This_ close. I could feel the warmth of his every breath as we glared at one another, only further infuriating me.

"Enough!" Victor roared. Zed pulled Will back by the shoulder. I bared my teeth in delight like a feral animal but Crystal hurried to block my vision and she, Xav and Tulip dragged me out to the hall. I shoved against them but the trio were ridiculously strong. I saw Will struggle against Zed and caught a glimpse of Uriel grabbing onto him before the door shut in my face.

"What the fuck Willow?" Crystal cried. Her face was flushed and the usually soft planes of her face were tight with anxiety. She stepped back from me and so did Tulip and tried to get eye contact but I only used this to push out from Xav's hard chest towards the door.

"Christ calm down Willow," Tulip pleaded as she spread herself across the door, gripping the doorknob tightly. Her eyes were blinking back tears determined to fall. "This is not you at all! You never even gave out to me when I broke your new phone Christmas last year."

"Or when I burnt a hole through your only school skirt back in Cheltenham." Crystal said. She frowned and looked over her shoulder at Xav. "Just last week he asked you where were your three bears and you barely blinked an eye." She caught either side of my head and forced me to look into her glistening eyes. "What is wrong Wills?"

Defeated, I went limp in Xav's arms and suddenly burst into tears, letting out a high keen of pain to add to the spectacle. Xav quickly released me but helped Crystal let me down on the floor. I wanted to protest but I beyond words and all I could do was let out great shuddering sobs that shook my entire frame. I could feel my face flushing red and my eyesight was diminishing rapidly behind an ever growing wall of tears that collapsed and rebuilt itself by the second. I think I saw Xav slip back inside but I was beyond trying to go in and tear a chunk off of Will. How did we actually get here? Maybe this is why soulfinders tend to stick together; the other option was to get as far away as possible or have this destructive relationship. I wanted to go home so badly my sobs renewed in intensity and I felt the rubbing on my back increase speed.

I was just a hiccuping mess teetering on the edge between calm and hysteria when Xav emerged quietly from the apartment. He made a little motion with his head to Crystal. "Whatever you have to say-" hiccup, "Say it here." I tried to order.

"Meeting adjourned for today and perhaps you should sit the next one out Willow." Xav said folding his arms.

"What about Will?" I snapped. The venom in my voice took him aback.

"Well that would probably help none with some of the things you said," Crystal said sourly. "But seeing he had completely lost it to…" she turned to Xav.

"Pretty much what I showed you," he said tapping his forehead. "Absolute fury. I've never seen Will like that. Ever. Seriously. Never riled over anything."

"What. Happened. With. Him," Crystal pleaded with me. I stubbornly shook my head.

With a sigh, Tulip knelt down beside me. "Here, we'll go downstairs, I will get you hot chocolate and we can talk about it later when you want. When you are ready." I think she addressed Crystal next. "You probably know better than me that she will talk when she wants. Whatever it is we can fix it."

"How about I buy her one down the street?" Crystal offered.

"Sure." Tulip agreed. Crystal took Xav's hand and they went down the stairs. Tulip began to get me up but I shook my head. She frowned and tried to catch my eyes. But I was waiting.

When their footsteps faded to nothing I began to get up. Tulip quickly helped. "There we go," she said. "Ready?"

I remained mute. But I sent a specific telepathic message back through the door.

_I truly despise you, with every single part of me Will Benedict._

* * *

**Author person again,**

**Pretty please follow or favourite or review (whatever tickles your peach) because I love seeing your reviews or when you bestow the honour of favouriting or following. Promise to update more if you do! And...**

**We just hit over thirty followers! Ah, THANK YOU Jensenoliver who was the thirtieth and Justlikesstories, the thirty first! Spurred me to update tbh :) **

**Hint time for the big 20! Two important visitors arrive and the secret Willow and Will hold causes even more problems. Stay tuned :)**


	20. Kanti, Lucian and two peeved soulfinders

"Nobody sees, nobody knows, we are a secret, can't be exposed…"

My eyes flickered open. Was my subconscious making an external manifestation of my biggest secret? I balled the duvet in under my chin and turned my head in both directions. Bedside table, window, discarded pillow bowed by my knee, an old pj top and an abandoned half empty bottle of water.

"…That's how it is, that's how it goes, far from the others close to each other…"

I kicked the duvet up, knocking the pillow off in irritation. Tulip's music dammit. Kanti must be a heavy sleeper to stick it. I yanked the duvet up to create a cocoon to disappear into and tried to focus solely on the tease of a touch it delivered as it settled. However, when a knock sounded through the apartment, the soft sound of Tulip skittering off to answer the door was much appreciated. I still slowly pressed the balls of my feet to the floor and crept across the room to eavesdrop. Pressing an ear to the door, I held my breath.

"Heya, just let me lower the music," Tulip yelled. Thanks for making my job easier Tools. "Crystal, you here to check on her?" No prizes for guessing who the 'her' was.

"Well yeah but Xav just called. He volunteered for a morning shift at the hospital they took Nicolette Winters to and… She died half an hour ago."

My oath to remain quiet abruptly broke. I lost my balance, tipping forward and slamming into the door. I instinctively gasped and pulled back stumbling foot over foot to the wall on my left. I caught my shoulder hard and the pain had me biting back a torrent of the foulest swear words known to man. It took me a minute before I even realized the girls were oblivious so when the pain dimmed I re-assumed my original position with care.

"Saul wants to come but they have no one to look over the slopes so just Trace and Diamond should be here late tomorrow."

"Good, good, everything is set then." I heard the coffee maker going. "D'ya want to get Willow up? She hates to sleep too late."

Me! I scuttled over to my wardrobe and pulled out the first thing I saw just as Crystal knocked gently on my door and entered.

"Hey," I tried to say breezily. I leaned against the side of the wardrobe awkwardly, possibly resembling a drunk model.

"So, you hang up your onesies?" Crystal said as a reply. I gave a start when I noticed what I had pulled out. My leopard print onesie Sherry had gotten me for my last birthday. I had an irrational fear of the thing but it found its way into my suitcase... Rydian...

"I had spare hangers," I attempted to say nonchalantly. I shoved it back it, pretending to study a very fascinating plain grey jumper and bootleg jeans to keep my eyes averted. "I smell coffee."

"Yeah," Crystal eyed me cautiously. "You want to dress and join us?"

I nodded manically and practically shooed her out the door. Being alone again was the antidote to the anxiety building in my chest and I let out a big sigh of relief, my heart slowing down like a boat approaching the docks. It chugged back to a steady seventy bpm and I had the presence of mind to pull on some clothes.

"So," Tulip said cheerily as I walked in rubbing my eyes. "I got a text from Lucian saying he and Kanti were coming soon. The little ditchers. Next Friday actually. "

"Sure," I said. I grabbed a box of something Xav insisted we buy called poptarts and put one toasting. "Any other news?"

"Well, the girl who collapsed yesterday, Nicolette, um… Passed away this morning."

I nearly cracked the plate in my hand. Hearing it a second time was no easier. It was barely a day ago I was cursing this girl's manic laughter but she was still real. A living, breathing girl with lots of people who loved her dearly. I loosened my grip on the plate slowly and focused on the toaster to keep my face hidden. I gave a quick nod, letting the silence sit between us. It was nearly a relief when the poptart jumped up. I went to sit down on the couch to eat and I felt their eyes follow me.

"So, how are we this morning?" Crystal asked deciding to bite the bullet. She plucked a few grapes from our fruit bowl and came over to join me.

"Fine," I grumbled, pulling my legs up to cross them. "I think avoiding each other is the best bet right now."

"Fine," Crystal said mimicking me. "But the truth will come out eventually." I scoffed and started eating. These things were too sweet but Tulip had grown fond of them so we always had a box. Crystal huffed and went back to the kitchen. Tulip, who had been shamelessly eavesdropping, picked up her coffee and started playing with her phone. I inhaled my food, skipped off to the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth and grabbed my wallet and phone. I gave a quick glance in the mirror. This would do.

I called out a bye, not even glancing their way, and hurried down the stairs. It was beginning to get pretty cold and my breath clouded the air the moment I hit the pavement. Something told me it would only get worse for the foreseeable future. A few streets of aimless wandering followed and my hands had just begun to take on a bluish tint when I decided I needed to sit down. I leaned against a wall of exposed brickwork and blew air into my hands, rubbing them roughly off one another to get my circulation moving. I just wanted to be home, away from all the drama that followed the Benedict's like a loyal puppy. A puppy that bit too frequently for my liking.

The cold of the brick began to ice my skin, ordering me back to the present. I backed off and read the grey cement plaque above my head. A library. It was quiet with no one venturing up the slab grey steps today it seemed. On impulse I went inside and revelled in the baked, artificial heat the library emitted freely. It was bliss and to be surrounded by books was even better. True, half of them were probably no more than drivel but the possibilities the other half held… My brain ached for it.

I picked a row at random and relished in the musty scent. I could focus on something other than the now for a while. I trailed my fingers over the bottom row and plucked the first one that knocked against my fingers. 'The Book Thief' by Marcus Zusak. The book had a certain heft to it for one. I flicked to the last page. 'A Last Note from your Narrator- I am haunted by humans' were the book's parting words. I snorted and flicked through the odd book until I found an obscure corner to loose myself in the book. You and me both Narrator.

* * *

I spent my days until Kanti and Lucian's arrival with the book decorated by the girl and skeleton. It was fascinating as I constructed the world from the oddest point of view. I could relax with it in a peculiar way and when my eyes tired I took note of my page before walking home. No one knew where I went and I never told them either.

I was civil of course but the secret I harboured had placed a sheet between myself and those I loved. Tulip and I spoke but the sheet blocked the things that were not conveyed through words. Xav remained wary though greeted me with a customary "morning darlin'" as he did with the woman who sold newspapers beside our building. Crystal was much the same.

So helping Kanti settle into my room was a relief; she was someone who had not witnessed that 'incident' so failed to understand the tension. "You room is quite airy and welcoming as were you and Tulip," Kanti said putting her suitcase at the foot of my bed. "Are you sure about this arrangement? I can easily get a blow-up mattress." I noticed her lips part gently as she re-orientated herself in my room.

"No, no. Tools and I will be fine in her bed. It's huge, you seen it yet?"

Her lips twisted ruefully. "No. Perhaps later. Shall we go back to our company in the kitchen?" I swore lightly under my breath. I really had a way with words around Kanti. It was incredible how independent she was and followed me without any aid other than her gift. Lucian came to kiss her while I went to set them something to eat. Tarryn ordered that her little sister not share a room with Lucian and they obliged. The duo were still like Velcro and I was certain Lucian had dashed upstairs, thrown his bag in (hopefully) the right room and dashed back down so as not to miss more than mere seconds with her. Cam would have called it whipped. I called it leashed.

Trace and Diamond had been here with days already. I had been friendly but discreetly avoided them as much as I could. I had enough Benedicts for now. And all I knew of the case developments were the snippets I overheard anyway. Their latest theory was that one of the bosses involved in an organisation Yves and Phee had brought down in London was active again somehow. I highly doubted it. Each one was in high security prison thanks to what I labelled the 'Bloody Brilliant Benedicts' whenever they came to mind lately.

"Hey," Lucian addressed me. "Take away on us. Kanti and I agreed it was the least we could do for you guys and the crew upstairs." I opened my mouth to object but Tulip was quicker.

"Free food!" she crowed and hugged Lucian and Kanti together tightly. "I think I love them Willow. Ahh! I know the perfect Chinese that delivers." She scurried off to her room. "I have their menu. I cradle it at night with my dreams."

"Well, it would be rude to deny Tulip," I said with a weak smile. I think Lucian sensed something was off but Tulip rattling off the dishes worth their time distracted us.

"I know what they like," she yelled from down the hall, "so let's get ordering!"

* * *

I sat on the windowsill, automatically moving forks of chicken fried rice and lamb chow mein from my plate to my mouth. Vaguely I was aware of a fortune cookie cracking over the room's chatter. I consciously perked my ears and noticed Will as he just looked up from reading his fortune. We were beyond the point of trying not to let each other infuriate the other so his pretty happy expression soured. That was tantamount to a normal person openly growling at me. Yikes.

"Can I have your attention?" Tulip declared standing up. "Kanti has some important news to share!" Lucian groaned as Tulip clapped, turning the entire room's attention to poor Kanti.

"It appears we do," Kanti said taking Lucian's hand. "Tarryn, this news is particularly for you and Uri. I was beyond delighted the day you shared you had both met with me and I still wish I could have been there. This is as I longed for you to be there the day I met my soulfinder, Lucian."

Tarryn audibly gasped and leaned over to shower her sister in hugs and kisses as everyone clapped and cheered. Kanti laughed and turned a pretty pink as she shrugged off the attention. She tried to regain a semblance of calm by clearing her throat.

"However, I would like to applaud the remarkable work you, Uri, Vick, Diamond, Trace and everyone is doing to bring down the despicable characters involved in that drug scheme. You all are incredible." This received loud hollers from Xav and Crystal causing everyone to laugh. Tarryn shook her head but resumed gushing with her sister, excitedly whispering and giggling like someone half her age.

"How much have you uncovered so far in this drug thing?" Lucian asked Uri, putting his empty plate in the sink.

Uriel rolled his neck. "Not a great deal though we have some students willing to contact the number we have for the suspected group in their uni," he said with a nod in Tulip's direction. "I also was able to access the remains of a student who died recently to trace her history. Unfortunately as soon as I reached the point where she received the drugs everything blanked."

"Definitely Savant then." Lucian said as Uri nodded. He pinched up his and Tarryn's glasses to get refills. I caught his eye and he looked at my glass but I shook my head with a small smile.

"Someone 'swiped' her and probably her parts of her memory too." Crystal said.

"The students that were sent in…"

"Just to prove my theory they 'swipe' the students," Uriel said as he poured some water, "Though testing the drugs themselves is key too. We are also tracking about thirty students who may be involved as well, phonecalls, whereabouts, the lot." This was all news to me so I made an effort to listen in.

"This is seriously great dinner conversation," Crystal said sarcastically. "Dead bodies, drugs, what a treat!"

Uriel smiled. "True. How is your course anyway?" and I tuned out again. Thirty students? Knowing Victor, he probably wanted to bring all of them in to use his gift on but the talents they could possess would put us at risk too. I finished my plate, dropped it off and headed to the bathroom. My plan was to pop back for dessert then make myself scarce as soon as possible. Every nerve ending I had was on fire in an extremely uncomfortable way around Will. To waste time, I distracted myself when I finished washing my hands. Pulled my hair into a bun, a ponytail and a braid. Brushed my teeth. Arranged the towels neatly. Washed my hands. Again. As I dried them, a light knock came on the door.

"Just a sec." I called before the door was opened anyway. I jumped back when I came face to face with Will. He frowned but came in, crossing his arms.

"Uri just got a call from Vick. Intelligence believes a big drop is going to go down at this petrol station on the outskirts of the city tomorrow night."

"Why are you telling me?" I said with my mouth agape. I gripped the side of the sink behind me.

"Because they planned to keep it from you." He said simply. "And me I bet if it could be helped." He sighed. "They have been keeping a lot from me after…" he nearly comically grimaced, "that 'thing' you caused."

"I caused! Really?" I snapped. "You challenged me!"

"What good was contributing _that _when you had no idea," he said getting closer to me, "How to even carry out your farcical idea!"

"Oh grow up!" I groaned running a hand through my hair and shoving it back, "I was trying to help. Are you that stupid!? Maybe that's why you never got the damn message!"

"Heard it loud and clear you-"

"Um, I should go." came from a higher pitched voice than I was expecting. I whirled on the open bathroom door to see Kanti there appearing awfully confused.

"What is wrong cupcake?" came Xav's cheerful voice before he saw his brother and I in the bathroom. His smile vanished. "Out." He ordered his brother. Will threw me a glare before skulking off to the now remarkably quiet dinner party. Xav shook his head and stared after Will. I was certain he was wondering where his brother had gone as this Will seemed like a stranger to everyone. I was probably a stranger too.

"What was that?" she whispered. I had no response so I squeezed out the door, went across the hall, slamming my door shut behind me. I could buy dessert tomorrow. My appetite was gone.

* * *

**Author humanoid reporting for duty,**

**Thanks charrrr, ShootingComet and a sweet Guest for reviewing and Karu52 for following and favouriting. Your profile pic is adorable btw ShootingComet. I always have a peek at anyone who reviews or follows or favourites to see have they written stuff or some cool favourites! A lot of the time I find good stuff to read this way. I sound like such a creep tbh.**

**Also the song lyrics are from 'Uncover' by Zara Larsson. Updates are still on a Friday or Monday :)**

**Hint for chapter 21... A certain confident boy makes a reappearance, a girl's night avec Lucian and an ending you might want to look twice at...**


	21. Auditions for Badass of the Year

I had the sneaking suspicion everything had been organised in my absence. Just a feeling. Why may you ask? Well, I came out in an old jumper I bought three sizes too big and tiny shorts the next morning rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I opened the fridge, grabbed a yoghurt, a spoon and sat down. Then realised there were two men in suits filling up the rest of the sofa. Cue the realization and...

"What the fudgeballs?" I squeaked, leaping up only to collide with a similarly dressed woman. Panicked I dropped my yoghurt and scrabbled over the back of the sofa only to notice others in similar attire. Not one person I knew. Stranger, stranger, creepy stranger, stranger... I was fugging dreaming. Just find a familiar face, find a familiar- Zed! Never had I been happier to see that bloody Benedict.

"Are you holding auditions for Badass of the year in here or something?" I hissed, managing to corner him against the kitchen counter. "'Cause you have a pretty interesting pool of candidates Benedict."

Zed was unfazed and crossed his arms. He appeared to be the only one in jeans and a shirt. "Tulip said we could plan here since they know where Xav's place is."

"Yeah, right above our heads! Could you not have gone to Vick's? Or yours."

"Most space here and Vick's friend who loaned him the apartment wants work to stay out of it," he said, betraying only the slightest hint of exasperation with me. "This is a really good tip so let us get on with it." Without another word he neatly cut around me and went to speak with 'creepy' stranger. Well, looks like I could have gotten a worse Benedict than Will. This one was downright toxic.

I twitched with anger as I stormed down to Tulip's room to let someone hear a piece of my mind before I exploded. "Tools!" I growled. I shoved in her door, waking both her and Kanti but I was not about to feel for that yet. Though it looked like Kanti had to borrow something to sleep in for fear I bite her head off retrieving her luggage from my room. Anger now, guilt later.

"What did you agree to?" I said. I came over and yanked back the duvet. Tulip moaned and turned her face to the pillow. "TULIP!"

"Ugh, no go raiding but wanted to help," she mumbled. "Essay finish later."

"So, what the entire Benedict clan and their 'interesting' choice of company will be here for the day planning?"

"Just until three or four," she said attempting to prop herself up before plopping back down in defeat. "Everyone but you, me, Kanti and Lucian do something and they have lots to finish mon amie."

"Wait… He gets to go," I said. It was only when I hissed in pain did I notice how tightly my fights were clenched. I literally needed a chill pill because that realization should not have had me abusing my hands.

Tulip finally sat up while Kanti rolled over to face away from us. "What did you expect? The guy can sense danger. He's needed Wills. Seriously needed."

Stupid irrefutable logic.

"Fine," I sighed and plonked myself down at the end of the bed. "Want to do something fun when the crowd out there dissipates then?"

Tulip pursed her lips to conceal a rapidly expanding smile. "Hell yeah. I can do that essay tomorrow." She prodded Kanti's bare shoulder. "What do you say K?

"As long as we can include Lucian," she mumbled through her pillow, "It would be awful of us to leave him alone."

"Sure, sure," Tulip said with a wave of the hand. "We can put a facemask on him or do his makeup with you around. Can I just say, whipped!"

As kind as we knew Kanti to be, she would definitely be up for it if only to have fun toying with her soulfinder. And oddly... I found myself wishing to be her at that moment. To have that certainty in a relationship.

But for how long? An evil voice whispered in my head. Just imagine losing that.

I know, I know I argued with myself. But I should be happy for those who accepted their soulfinders. It was just... Hard sometimes.

* * *

That afternoon, I waded back through the packed New York side walks loaded down with bags. And one incredibly annoying box. You would think with everything else this generation has achieved a better way to carry pizzas would have been accomplished already. This box was as awkward as a first date.

I pinched it between my shoulder and chin as I looked for my phone, shaking the bags of toiletries and junk food down to the crooks of my elbows. Where was it already. For the love of... My phone had officially entered Narnia through my coat. Just as I was about to give up my finger grazed along a rip in the pocket's seam. "Shit!" I swore. And since this was New York, no one even glanced up from their phones.

I put down all my stuff on a bench nearby and took off my coat to have a good rummage in the inner lining. I had just managed to get two fingers around my phone when a familiar voice spoke. "You really should bring that coat on a date first." Christophe said. I dropped the phone again and threw him a glare before finally pulling it out. "Ah, life's most precious thing- the phone." He said grandly.

"Thanks for the running commentary," I said sarcastically but a smile gave me away. The guy was confident, bordering on arrogant, but it suited him. "What are you up to in these parts? I never see you around here."

He openly smirked as though enjoying a private joke at my expense and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Ah, just looking around. Having a bit of a night out around here later."

"Cool but heads up, heavy tipping is like mandatory. You pretty much pay for your drink twice over."

"Nah, it's at someone's so I might catch you later." He seemed to think he was terribly amusing today. My freezing pizza might disagree.

"Okay…" I said slowly. He was already off and soon blended in with the crowds. I shrugged it off and proceeded back home, doing my balancing act all the way to the apartment.

Tulip opened the door before I even got the key in. "Pizza!" she crowed and took the box, literally skipping back to the kitchen to find plates. "Lucian got the film."

"Princess Diaries?" I asked hopefully. I was answered with a reassuring groan from a room down the hall. With a snort I dropped my keys on the kitchen counter along with my bags. Ah, no bloody Benedicts. They were off on their 'mission' or whatever it was. It kept them away for a night which was all I cared about.

"He did indeed." Kanti said smiling. She took a bag over to the couch and sorted through its treasures. "My lovely prince has made the most noble of sacrifices." I laughed as I set down some of the girly stuff down on the coffee table and went to get bowls for snacks. I'd made up with Lucian, Kanti and Tulip this morning, explaining things were complicated with Will and to let it at that. They thankfully obliged though I knew they were curious.

"Just will use one of these things and paint my eyes shut." her 'prince' said, throwing himself down by Kanti. He'd been examining the back of a face mask pack, simultaneously troubled and fascinated by what it promised. "A glowing complexion and flawlessly smooth skin. Geese this is a load of-"

"Pizza!" Tulip interrupted, dumping plates in their laps. Kanti squeaked in fright and Lucian laughed, flinging the pack at her for good measure. She shoved him away but he only brought her closer, snuggling into her side and peppering her with kisses. My stomach lurched. It was just the questionable hotdog I bought for lunch. I repeated this to myself as I sat down the bowls and went to slot in the DVD. As it loaded, I read the back of the box and snorted.

"Lucian," I said and he glanced up. "Did you ever consider checking did it have audio description for Kanti?"

"Oh well done," Tulip said giving him a round of applause. "You got a real catch Kanti, a real good one."

Lucian appeared momentarily mortified before looking at me smugly. "I can just send it in an illusion to her."

"For an hour and a half?"

"Well, I might need an intermission." He said rubbing the back of his head. Typical guys. Kanti seemed not to be the slightest bit bothered.

"I can just listen to it," she said. "And it's merely the reality just outside of my scope of perception so translating it through illusion should be relatively easy."

"I love that I can give you that," Lucian said kissing her nose. "You never let me buy you even lunch."

"Ok, I need to watch Anne Hathaway as a mess," Tulip announced, chewing with her mouth open. "Leave that cheesiness for the film and pizza." They continued whispering but as I slot in the film I could barely focus as the movie started. Being around such loved up soulfinders created a situation in which it was impossible to think of little else but my current 'Will' predicament. And why... Why did it feel like things were only going to get worse, for Anne and me, before things improved?

* * *

I scraped the last of my facemask off while Lucian continued to flex his jaw un-comfortably under his 'Tropical Paradise' mask. "Can I have the sink now? This feels weird." He moaned, still flexing and adjusting his jaw.

I gave my face a last splash of water before moving to the side. "Sure. So, you staying tonight?"

He started washing off the mask with earnest. "No," he managed to get out. "Uriel warned me not to cross Tarryn." He stopped talking as he gave his face a last vigorous rub. "I've my whole life with Kanti so we've time."

I said nothing and pretended to be occupied with drying my face and passed him the towel. "Remind Tools to lock up after you."

"Yeah, yeah," he said. Giving a quick glance at my reflection, I left the bathroom only to bump into Kanti. I stumbled back but managed to grab the doorframe to steady myself.

"My sincerest apologies." Kanti said, appearing genuinely horrified with herself. "I should have been using my gift." she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "And in regards to sleeping arrangements, Tulip has asked me to sleep with her to give you space."

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "And we both know how much of a sacrifice that is for Tools."

"Definitely," she laughed. "Goodnight Willow. I better wish Lucian one too."

"Sure," I said. After a quick peek in the kitchen to make sure Tulip had actually cleaned up, I went to my room. I quickly stripped and pulled on an ancient rugby shirt of Rydians and some ratty tracksuit bottoms. Brothers were handy sometimes.

I was sorely tempted to see had Crystal any knowledge on the status of the raid but the fear of interrupting kept me from reaching for my phone. It was around midnight now but I had no clue whether it had happened seconds or hours ago. I turned the light off and stumbled back to bed in the light of the city below. I would know in the morning so as the apartment gradually grew quieter and Lucian slipped out, I gradually dozed off.

Maybe a few hours later there was a little rustling outside. I ignored it and promptly forgot about it as my brain coaxed me back to a deeper sleep. I pulled the blankets around myself and turned to my side. That was better. Then my door creaked a little. Dammit, some window was probably left open letting a breeze in. But the sweep of scratchy fabric against my face quickly urged me to forget about these seemingly inconsequential worries. After a few breaths, a thick, heavy grogginess siphoned away the last of my consciousness and I was out for the count.

* * *

**Author person, **

**Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. And thanks for the reviews and follows :)**

**Also, thought I might let you know the next chapter is from Will's point of view and the end of it explains the last paragraph here... :D I might do another chapter through him if you like it. Let me know **

**Yes, I updated on a Wednesday. Sue me :D (I will be a good girl now and update next on a Monday or Friday as usual)**


	22. Vick's dictatorship from Will's POV

**Will POV**

I would personally pay for these bastards to show up at this rate. Groaning, I lifted my knees off the grit and tried to rub a bit of feeling into them. Between Willow, school and this, my patience was receding faster than Trace's hairline. The miserable, neglected surroundings of falling fences and houses dumped on postage stamp lots helped none. It was a ridiculously dull, barren landscape with an equally sad petrol station being its focal point. This was the outskirts of New York no film ever included.

I usually loved contributing to the greater good but not tonight as I struggled to stay cognizant. We'd only been here three hours though some of Vick's crew alternated positions and disguises. Currently they were the 'old' woman in a beaten tan coat 'drinking' from a paper bag, the petrol pump assistant and the man searching the bin across the street. Another dozen were in hiding. I yawned and slapped either cheek.

_Stay alert _Vick ordered intruding my thoughts.

_Sorry bro. Trying my best._

_Try harder. Anything to report?_

I prepared to give him my response for the last three hours when I felt it. There was only one word for it. Danger. _Yes, get everyone into position no_w.

I gave myself another slap. Having tossed and turned the entire previous night I was now at the end of my tank. It was already midnight despite the source's claims the deal would occur just before ten. I bet these 'sources' would be a tad more accurate if they worked under Vick's dictatorship.

_Will._

_Sorry Vick._

_Agent Makslov reports eta two minutes, twenty seconds. _

I relayed the message to the two hiding with me and sent it through telepathy to Xav while Victor took care of everyone else. For fear of being blocked out by scramblers, we'd Savants with each group and only those on their own had wires. Fingers crossed, this would not be a decision to regret later.

To the side of the decrepit petrol station, a young stout Indian man got out of a van. I thought that had been cleared as empty on arrival! I had no time to be annoyed Vick failed to mention this before a sleek car pulled in, its engine barely humming above a purr. It stopped alongside the van and a tall pale young woman, along with an African American man, stepped out. She looked like hardened ice, her hair tied in a hard knot of the top of her head while the man was pure muscle. My pulse rose a little just looking at them. All we had to do was wait for the command from Vick to pounce.

The woman walked over to the Indian man and spoke for a few seconds as her comrade went to check the man's vehicle. She loomed over the stout man, grilling him to such an extent he took a rag out of his shirt pocket and mopped his brow. She tossed her head up, as though in disbelief, and glanced at her comrade. He turned around without a word and the two went to the trunk of their car. Why had Victor not given us the go ahead yet? Looked like the duo had the goods on them. We needed to pounce now!

"Does anyone have a wire?" I hissed. Two shakes of the head. I swore under my breath and scanned the opposite side of the lot in the hope of catching Vick's eye. We were all under the strictest orders to obey his command. Our agent dressed as the petrol pump attendant looked my way and scratched under his ear. I shook my head once. Vick had a wire so even if we were un-reachable why could no one catch him?

I tried to link with him as the man popped the trunk. _Vick! Vick! _I felt my message flatten out. "Savants," I whispered, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. Shit. _Click click click. _Flashes of the time I had been shot in Italy came back as two guns were lifted and from this point for mere seconds, time seemed to slow. I jerked back to reality as two shots fired out and the Indian man slumped to the ground. Orders out the window, we descended only for the girl to turn her gun on us, flattening the petrol pump attendant. The rest of the group whipped out their guns as I tried to keep her bullets away using telekinesis. In a rush, all our agents surged forward, Vick among them. The woman on the wall added something to her bag and flung it low at the van's tires. The boom blasted through the lot, deafening everyone but the duo remained firm on their feet. Who were they?

"She blocks," Vick roared. "He's one too." Gunshots rang out and our side started going down fast. Bullets blew through cars, doors and smashed through the last window of an abandoned store across the street. "Block for us Will, Xav, Uri!"

A spray of gunfire flew into one of the guys with me and he was flung several feet back on the ground. I used telekinesis to deflect more fire from my group but with my attention divided in so many ways, a succession of sharp blasts tossed me to the side with the velocity of a jumbo jet. My head snapped off the ground, adding to the stars I saw above.

With well-practiced determination, the majority of the people grew closer though it was astounding the rate they were ploughing through our agents. My vision was debatable but through a few pieces of debris and trash lying around I spotted a third, fourth addition to their pack on the station's roof. Fuck. Drawing a dark unsteady line in the dying light, I dragged myself behind an industrial bin.

"Will, Will, you okay? You fine?" one of the younger agents asked, ducking down beside me as fire from above cut through his hair. He flattened down further, the awkward evasion nearly costing him his head.

"Roof," I breathed.

"What, what roof?" he shook me before looking through a gap in the bins. Chewing his lip he gave me a stiff pat. "Right, hold tight Will." He pushed off the ground, kicking gravel over me as he sprinted off. This was just a game of prey and predator but we were not on the right side. I rolled my head to look through the gap. My tired eyes slowly took in a limp arm hanging over the roof edge. They must be gone. It all felt so… removed from the heaviness I was falling under. I… I… must be shot. This felt familiar. Heavier but… My thoughts trailed off. The pain was starting to register. My shoulder and more were burning up, unleashing lance after lance of pure agony.

Gravel crunched underfoot and a set of tyres swerved near my head, a long round of gunfire following after them. "Go after 'em!"

"Get the SUV!"

"Get the van! The man took that one."

"Grab Marks, Barnes, Lee and Jules."

"The bodies on the roof, check 'em."

"Vick where's Will?"

"Not now Xav, have a look for him. I'm going with this group." Car doors slammed, tyres sprayed up dirt as sirens were turned on and the chase begun. Things were okay here for now. I tried to relax but the pain not only lingered but was reaching beyond the point of horrible to excruciating. I put my head up against the bin, sweat dripping down onto my lips as I tried to breathe. Just had to stay lucid so I focused on the sounds of chatter and a distant ambulance. I counted the seconds as best I could until someone found me already when my phone started ringing. My hand grasped my leg, shakily patting it down looking for it but my hands were slippery with hot liquid. My search grew more frantic until the point where my entire body shook from the effort.

"Wow, wow. Calm down, calm down I got it." Crystal said quickly kneeling beside me and managing to slip the phone out of my weak grasp. She answered, gingerly holding the phone in her fingertips. The ambulance had arrived casting her in blue light. A good strong blue like Willow's eyes...

"Oi Will, you listening? Bullets really like that shoulder..." Xav sighs. He carefully props me up against the bin and gets to work. When an agent comes over to Xav, he orders them to keep the paramedics away and to focus on the others and the bodies. Then reconsidering he orders them to get a few things to patch up my shoulder. "I'll do as much as I can now before anyone notices and finish later." He spends another ten minutes on my shoulder and heals up where a bullet grazed by leg before wrapping it up tightly.

"Some phone call Crystal is takin' for ya." Xav remarks as Crystal presses a finger to one ear and frowns as she listens hard with the other. Xav helps me up and slips me a few painkillers. I take them dry and head over to Crystal. Call it intuition but something tells me this call cannot be good news.

"Calm down, it'll be fine. And we will literally be home in two or three hours Tools."

Tulip? I trade a dumbfounded look with Xav who shrugs his shoulders. "Crystal, I can take it," I say, gently tapping her arm. Only now do I see the sheen of tears shining on her cheeks. Wordlessly I take the phone and Xav pulls Crystal into his arms. I tune out his frantic whispers in her ear, the sirens still blaring, the agents on phones and the paramedics talking. My danger senses re-flare as with a sense of foreboding, I put the phone to my ear.

"Tulip, it's Will. Okay? I can talk," I get cut off by renewed sobbing on the other end of the phone. More firmly I start again, ignoring the nausea in the pit of my stomach. "Tulip, what happened?"

"They, they took her," she bawls into the phone. "The, the drug guys, the Savant Ci-Ci- Circle Schema. They took Willow. Will, Will…"

The long grass. The chain link fence. The yellow light coming from dozens of windows, multiplying as a siren's blare continued. The bullet riddled cars, bins, buildings. They ceased to exist as nothing more than space. Every aspect of my body, mind and soul had just gone. I could deny it all I wanted and so could she but we were two hearts linked. And I was flatlining, no longer holding on for the hope of a future but giving up. Because I knew in that instant who had taken her. And these people had no adversity to violence.

* * *

**Author person arriving for the bit-of-nonsense-at-the-end,**

**thanks for your reviews. I hope you like the Will and Willow's story. Do you remember when I was looking for the name for a character in chapters 17/18 and decided to use a version of a name suggested by LittleLily99 (which was Lisa btw)? **

**Well HINT HINT she will be appearing in the next chapter which is back to Willow!**

**I hoped you liked seeing things from Will's POV though it was mainly action filled :) Please leave a review to share what you though :) **


	23. Christophe

Was I hungover? It certainly felt like it. The sheer thought of doing anything other than riding these waves of pain was petrifying as I tried to gather my thoughts. But it felt like I was gathering water with a sieve; everything was slipping through before I could bring it all together and make sense of it as a whole. Defeated, I focused on the hum of a vehicle underneath and the slippery leather that squeaked as I shifted. The seat belt chafed at my shoulder and as I tried to make myself comfortable I noticed the handcuffs keeping my hands together.

"What the-" I murmured, my words coming out slurred. And sure enough, as I blinked to clear my vision, it was a definite; I was cuffed.

"Ah, so she awakens," a voice said. Its owner sat nearly straight opposite in what appeared to be a limo, complete with a bar and TV. "He'll be happy to hear we can just walk you in." Christophe smiled. I spat at him and he recoiled back in his seat, eyes narrowed. "Hm, definitely awake. Good to see, good to see though keep an eye on her Elisavet."

"With pleasure," a female voice to my right replied. I shifted away, abruptly uneasy, only to press into another body on my left. The woman in question smirked, satisfied with her reception. She was sallow skinned with black hair and while she was all curves, nothing about her seemed the slightest bit soft. "Do not bother try telepathy around Shiyoon honey." She said her dark eyes cutting to the burly Asian man to my left. "Nobody will hear even a scream." She breathed leaning in close. I coiled up, desperate to keep this snake of a woman far away.

"Back off Elisavet," Christophe ordered. Thankfully she complied and I relaxed marginally without her overpowering perfume clogging my pores. His eyes swung back to mine with laser sharp focus. "Nice to meet you again Willow though the circumstances may be a little, ah, inconvenient for you."

"What the fuck is going on?" I snapped, not in the mood for pleasantries. It was clear this was anything but a social call. The fact I was handcuffed and in the back of a limo with windows tinted pitch black verified that.

"Well," he started conversationally. "Soon enough or already your friends will have untied themselves, gone to check on you and discovered an eloquent letter explaining things."

"Which you have yet to explain to me."

"Ah, ah," he said shaking a finger. "Patience. This might be a lesson on not associating with Benedicts. Anyway, it clearly outlines the S.C.S can no longer tolerate their attempts to destroy our beautiful organisation. Do you realize the work our Boss has put into these circles?"

"You are Dr. Chree," I whispered. He bowed his head to that in a mock congratulations. "You, you guys are the reasons all those students died. The reason Nicolette died!"

"Who?" he said. He dismissed this with a flick of his fingers. "Collateral damage in the grand scheme of things. No great operation ever succeeds without a little."

"Not in the form of lives!"

"Hm, you would be surprised outside of America how frequently the collateral is that." He sighed as though tired by the conversation. "Nevertheless, I would like to believe those Benedicts care enough for your life to discontinue their frankly futile efforts. A life for a blind eye."

I inhaled sharply and I heard Elisavet snort. My heart, as though it knew its beats might be numbered, thumped fast and hard in my chest. Ok, just calm down Willow. We have time. Or so I desperately wanted to believe. "So, you are betting on the fact a family I have no relation to will bow down to this?"

"Sure, would they not for one of their own soulfinders?" he said. "Despite how tumultuous the relationship?"

"They know nothing of it."

"I highly doubt Mr. Soulfinder will be keeping that a secret much longer. Even without it, their nature will not let them be stupid about this." Christophe finished in a steely tone. When my expression remained blank, he rolled his eyes and started mixing himself something from the minibar on board. Once again I wondered how old he was. Then again back home we could drink at eighteen and judging by his accent, I doubted he called America 'home'. Perhaps France or Belgium.

"Anyway, until the Benedicts can be reasonable," Christophe continued. "You'll remain at ours, which we should be at any second." He said giving his flashy watch a look. "Elisavet and another shield of ours will keep you," he took a drink, "safe. Would she be there yet Shiyoon?"

"Yes sir," perhaps the deepest voice I had ever heard replied. "The lift was made and Saoirse said a large number of FBI personnel were taken down."

It took the highest level of self control not to ambush them with questions. Had they known the FBI were coming? For now, I had to believe the Benedicts were smart enough to take care of themselves. I fell silent and as the minutes passed, I began to notice the familiar sound of New York traffic. As my hearing cleared up with the rest of my senses, I listened hard. Yep, definitely New York. Whether this was meant to be secret, I had no idea but New York was the only part of this country I knew. If I managed to escape, at least I had a shot of knowing where to run.

Another few minutes passed before the limo turned tightly and slowed to a stop. Christophe put down his glass and slapped his hands together. "Perfect. Now Willow," he said addressing me more with those unsettling eyes than his words, "We are going to be using the side entrance to go in here. I would appreciate you being compliant as see the lovely Elisavet," he said innocently tilting a finger her way, "She can hide away your memories. Care to tell her how many?"

"Months," she breathed in my ear. "Months and months and months..."

"And so if you try to run or cause too much disruption, we may have to take away a bit. I have been told it is terribly frightening so I advise you comply. Got it?"

I needed to remember everything. What if she took so much I thought they were the good guys? They could tell me anything and… and… I would think the Benedicts were in the wrong. I never realized how frightening the prospect of losing my memory would be. So I nodded in submission and followed them in, the driver immediately leaving. I watched the limo go, saddened as it went back to the main road. To freedom. I tried to get a look at my surroundings but Shiyoon shoved me forward to a fire escape door.

It was surprisingly worrying that they let me walk up the narrow back stairs without knocking me out or covering my eyes at least. Then again, all I could do here was count the floors and my mind was too fuzzy to focus much. We reached the eighteenth or nineteenth floor before Elisavet opened doors to the landing. It split into two corridors, one to my right and the other leading straight ahead. White walls were dotted with artwork probably twice my month's rent each and hardwood floors shone from light coming in from the wall length windows in what looked like a little lobby area down the hall to my right. Shiyoon pushed me straight ahead before I lingered too long.

"Saoirse did an excellent job fixing the cameras," Christophe mused out loud. "And not a soul in sight either. Is it not excellent Willow?"

I replied with a glare when he glanced over his shoulder at me. He shrugged it off and turned to knock on a door ninety seven. I quickly noted this as a tall, pale young woman opened the door. Like Elisavet, there was something disconcerting about her; maybe the hard edges to her face or how tightly her hair was knotted back. She gave a curt nod and walked back into the apartment. For New York, it was large with a wide open living area and a kitchen that put any good TV chefs to shame. The woman, who I presumed was Saoirse, turned off the living space to a hall and brought us down to the last door. And unlike the rest of the apartment, this room had the barest of furnishings. A steel framed bed that looked bolted to the floor, a chair shoved against the far wall and a two litre bottle of water beside it. Room for a prisoner and the jailer.

Shiyoon sat me down on the bed and within seconds had me cuffed to it. I was too tired to protest and looked out the window beside me. Escaping that way would be suicidal and I sighed in resignation. Christophe noticed this and ordered Elisavet and Shiyoon out of the room. "To be honest Willow, these are perfectly adequate conditions. Saoirse, how did the lift go?"

"Fine, those FBI yobs showed up like you said and I left Issa with the packs." She replied in a distinctly Irish accent. She gave me a once over. "So you have me babysitting?"

"If those Benedicts have a brain, this should be no more than a few days. Boss needs Shiyoon so you and Elisavet stick around here. Send her out for food, she," Christophe said throwing a thumb my way, "cannot contact them."

"Fine," she said. "Keep me posted."

"Whatever you want," Christophe purred leaning in to give her a quick kiss. Her cold expression did not falter and she followed him out. At the last second, Christophe stops and comes back to turn off the light. With his hand resting on the switch, he addresses me. "No need to have this on with the sun coming up soon. Anyway things should work out relatively well. No need to worry."

I was exhausted but I mustered up enough strength to shock him a little through the bare bones light switch. He leapt back, much to my delight, swearing. He glared at me as he shook his hand out. "Saoirse," he called without breaking my eye contact. "Turn off the electricity at the box unless you need it. And you," he said in my direction. "Better get used to these four walls." He slammed the door shut and I heard a key turn in its lock.

I could feel Saoirse's as well as Shiyoon's shields lingering around the room like a bad odor so I settled myself in for the long run. I was this close to falling into a pit of despair it was just waiting for the right opportunity to make a break for it now. I honestly doubted it would be as simple as having the Benedicts agree to take a blind eye to this group's misdeeds so it looked like I had two options.

Yes, for now it was a waiting game. But once I saw an opening I would take it and contact someone through telepathy. I was still in New York so hopefully my messages would have an answer. Or just run for it and pray that whichever way I went would not cost me the ultimate price.

* * *

**Author person here,**

**I got a new job so to say I have far less time on my hands is an understatement. And I had some family matters that just made concentrating on this difficult. Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I hope you liked this chapter anyway :)**

**So, yeah, the name is Elisavet (E-leese-a-vet). I would have gone with Lisa on its own except as you can tell, Elisavet is not a nice character and I thought Lisa was too sweet a name for her on its own. **


	24. Will POV: I need my soulfinder back

**Will POV**

"Dammit Vick, why did you do that?"

"Crystal and Xavier told me you were absolutely beyond reasoning. And I had to turn back from the chase for it, which may have cost us two lethal criminals." His voice and expression gave nothing away but that was nothing new.

I stalked back and forth in front of him, pulling at my hair to stop myself from strangling him. We were in my bedroom back at the apartment and killing Vick seemed like something I could put down to stress later.

"How many hours did we lose that could have been spent searching for her?!"

"Again," Vick said glaring at me by this point. "We had no resources to focus our efforts on tracking her with all our agents trying to bring down the van and SUV."

I wanted to snort and but we had been over this several times. And I was no less angry. "Putting me to sleep helped no one and-"

Vick cut me off. "You were completely disruptive and a danger to all of us and yourself." He stopped me by the shoulder and spoke low and hard. "You know I hated to do it but whatever you two had… It needs to be put to the side in an investigation. Got it?"

I grunted my assent and we both headed out. I really hated arguing but waking up back in your bed hours after finding your soulfinder was kidnapped was not an easy pill to swallow. I all but tackled Victor when he came to wake me up.

Out in the kitchen, only Crystal, Xav, Tulip, Kanti and Lucian were sitting about. "I just finished interviewing Tulip and the other two." Victor told me as he went to make coffee. 'The other two' remained quiet, picking at cold scrambled eggs. Looks like Crystal and Xav were trying to be nice for once. "We only have the details of the ransom letter left to go on."

"There was a ransom letter?" I gasped. Victor frowned at me but Tulip wordlessly handed me a thick sheet of paper. She picked up her cup, her tears slipping down her pinked cheeks without acknowledgement. I scanned the letter. No authorities, look the other way at their activities, Willow… The letter was printed but the surface was uneven under Willow's name. Frowning I held the letter up to the weak yellowed light coming through the window.

"Will…" Xav began but the name soon focused. Crystal. I remained frozen in that position for a few heartbeats, reading and re-reading those seven letters through my six.

"They probably wanted me because I have the soulfinder link with Xav," Crystal rushed out, "But I was gone on the raid so maybe they picked from whoever was left and just-"

"She has a soulfinder too." I retorted before catching myself. Was it the shame of having my one and only soulfinder reject me that kept me quiet? I crumpled the letter in my hand and let it sour. I wished it actually would so I could throw it away without another thought.

Crystal came over and unclenched my fist and carefully took out the letter. "We know Will. I wish she had hers because the bastard who wrote this knows they would be the best chance we have."

"Or bastardess." Xav quipped. When we all looked at him my brother had his trademark grin on. "What, equality and whatnot?"

"Bitch Xav," Crystal groaned.

"Why would I bitch about the bastard right now? We have bigger-"

"Xav," I said. "Just drop it." He was the closest brother I had in age, barely a year younger than me, but I was this close to using the big brother card to hit him. Could he just not turn off for five minutes? Vick's phone began ringing before Xav could staunchly deny doing anything which was a relief. Vick excused himself and headed down to my room.

I sink down into the couch, weary. And I hear rather than see the couch sink under Crystal's weight as she sits down beside me. "Uri and Tarryn will be over any second to-"

Her phone vibrates and she gives a weak chuckle. "That would be them, I just better let them up." She grips my shoulder and gives it a little shake before hurrying out. She swings the door shut just as Vick barrels into the kitchen. He strategically covers the mouthpiece and scans the room, swearing before focusing in on Xav.

"Set a track from my work number now!" he hisses. Xav looks absolutely dumbfounded but soon spurs to action as Victor turns on Lucian and Kanti. "Neither of you speak a word!"

My stomach sickens as I get up just as Crystal rushes back with Uri and Tarryn. Vick looks relieves and repeatedly gestures towards Xav. Uri hurries over but Vick has already moved on.

"Are we in company now Victor Benedict?" a male voice practically purrs. I have no idea who it is but Tulip frowns in my periphery.

"Yes, two of my brothers and soulfinders are present along with another brother and friend of Willows."

"Names before I continue." The voice continues. He sounds bored and exasperated as though trying to explain why the sky is blue to a child.

Victor's jaw visibly twitches but reels out our full names. Xav whispers he cannot set a track, causing Victor's fist to slam down on the kitchen counter. The voice starts laughing as Vick gives his hand a rough shake.

"Oh my, my perfect crowd. Tulip and Will, how convenient?" I no longer know what to feel as I meet Tulip's equally widened eyes. I spring up from the couch and crowd Victor in the kitchen. Tulip however remains still but within seconds her face contorts in fury.

"Christophe!" she roars. "You, you little shit! You have her, you and your buddy from that stupid Halloween-" Lucian is on her in an instant and he pulls her away from the phone.

"Tetchy are we not?" Christophe laughs.

"Continue or I end this call." Victor threatens.

"Well, since I do have things to attend to…" he trails off and I nearly butt in Tulip style but Xav shakes his head silently. We need to be calm about this. "I thought I should update that lovely letter of mine. Number one, I am aware a certain Benedict could track it," Uri whips his head up from where he and Tarryn are trying to soothe Tulip, "But anything he sees is irrelevant. Not that hard a workaround." He continues cheerfully. "Next, we would like immunity from prosecution for our businesses that may come to federal attention. All current, past and future workings. I will be in contact with papers to be signed to confirm this with a twenty million dollar payment for the fuss," he sighs but seems to maliciously perk up for the last bit. "And when you want your soulfinder back, do not try anything rash. I have ways to deal with that. The letter signed, stamped and the amount transferred before you see her. Talk soon." He finishes and immediately disconnects before I get a word in sideways.

"I recorded it Vick but I cannot track a call from here," Xav mumbles. He puts in an earphone to check what he has as everyone lets the call sit a while. And in that moment before everyone begins to argue over what to do I grab Vick's phone and fling it with all my strength against the far wall.

I want to smash that asshole. Burn every stupid blonde hair off his head as I know well which of the two exactly that guy was. I only got a brief look at him that night, more preoccupied with my soulfinder's activities, but there was something about that voice that matched up to those brief seconds I locked eyes with that man. If he was even that. A kid, probably seventeen or eighteen, but with eyes that confident, charming yet haunting, he was a hard figure to forget.

I try to get past Vick before he can eat into me but Uri blocks me and presses a hand lightly to my chest. "We need to stay calm Will. And together."

"Look we can excuse that, right Vick?" Xav says. Vick poorly conceals a grimace but nods as he picks up the remnants of his phone. "And we have something bigger to deal with."

He clicks the recording on. While the quality is twice as bad as a phone call, my heart more than triples in speed listening to every word.

"And when you want your soulfinder back, do not…" my heart is pounding so hard I hear nothing more than static after that. He knows. I never picked up on it the first time but how does he know? My palms break out into a sweat and my temples prickle uneasily as my panic grows deeper.

"Willow has a soulfinder?"

"Does he think someone else is here?"

"Why did she never-"

I probably have moments before they begin to figure it out and it hurts. I thought I could hold this secret alone with the hope someday Willow would want to try a relationship but all Christophe did was help me. I need my family for this. And however many times Willow would reject me, I knew even if we never became anything I would always protect her.

"I want my soulfinder back," I barely say above the level of a moth's breath. Half the room continued to argue over what he meant. Was it someone here in the room? Was he playing with us? But I could concentrate on none of it. Did he know Crystal could track her through me? Why had we not thought to try!? They just needed… Me.

"I want my soulfinder back," I announced. Louder I spoke. "Guys, guys." The blood hammering in my ears had completely taken my hearing now and I fought to keep my breath steady. Never, ever had I felt this anxious. Not when Trace crashed his motorbike years ago in highschool or when Xav had flirted with the girlfriend of our state wrestling champion the time we snuck out to a bar. None could compare to the growing panic of having my soulfinder, however reluctant, in danger. And as the room quietened, I realized they had to know. If there was anything my family was good at it was saving our soulfinders.

"I need my soulfinder back." Crystal immediately opened her mouth but I shook my head. "Willow is my soulfinder. And… She… She did not want me." The quiet in the room mirrored that of the aftermath of an unresolved argument; tense and with a lot of people holding back. Vick was the only one who looked relatively… Un-stunned? Considering his penchant for having a rifle through minds, perhaps he had already looked through mine. Or not judging by the deathgrip he had on his mangled phone.

"She did not want a soulfinder," I said. "But we still have the bond so Crystal…" I trailed off, not used to so many people staring at me. I doubted there was ever a silence that said more than this. Sky and Tulip actually had their mouths open while Crystal's opened and closed a number of times before managing to get a word out.

"Like… What?" she gawped, one hand raised with her fingers dangling. She brought up her index finger and pushed around her lower lip before continuing. "Since… How long have you guys known?"

"Remember when Willow and I were hit by a car… Since then."

"That long!" Tulip cried. Kanti looped an arm around her silently, Tulip's tears dripping steadily onto her shoulder.

"That was even before us," Lucian murmured to Kanti. He moved closer to her while Xav leaned back against the living room wall.

"I'm just amazed mom didn't pick up on it when we visited a few weeks ago," Xav said. Considering the two of us had spent a lot of our time catching up with high school friends who were in the area, not really. Mom had just seemed thrilled to have us back at the breakfast and dinner table.

"Look Crystal," I said, consciously ignoring the rest of the comments. "Can you track her through me?"

"I should," she murmured. Giving her temples a quick rub, she pulled herself together and took my hand. Xav took her other hand in his grasp and rested his chin on her shoulder, helping her as always. Watching Crystal work never ceased to be fascinating as Xav let her come into our orbit without pain. Not a word was breathed as our collective heartbeats pulsed out some measure of time for us.

Before she opened her mouth, I could see it all. What Crystal visualized as a thick pane of tinted glass, all I saw was that we were on the wrong side of it. We could sense she was alive but nothing more than that. She could have been anywhere, experiencing anything yet even Crystal could not find her. "They must have a shield up. She is there, I know that Will, Xav knows it and I know you do too. We can launch a search now. Right Vick? Yeah, we can send out some guys Will, we can get her. Will?"

There was that part of me that just wanted to keel over and give up. When you see the hill is a mountain or when drip blood and dig dirt caked fingers into a side to alleviate the pain in the final moments of a match. You see the logic of giving in, of turning back or sitting to the side. But no matter the odds, we had the bond and it counted for something. Something that I could never ever give up on.

"Willow will be coming back home if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

**Author person again,**

**loved 'Angel Dares'. 'Stealing Phoenix' remains my favourite to date I must admit. Btw. In 'Angel Dares', there was a scene involving a shipping container that shares similarities with a scene I had planned. Now, not sure will I keep it because I actually was having difficulty writing that very chapter but if I do, heads up, not copying Joss! I do not own any of her characters or the concept of soulfinders, savants etc. but I am not nicking her shipping container scene too!**

**Besides the fact there is a shipping container and it is used for similar means, the scene I was planning is very different. I just feel bummed I never got to publish it before 'Angel Dares' came out. Ah well.**

**I hope you liked the update, despite the fact it is random :)**


	25. A Father, a Son and a Willow

**Willow POV**

Judging from the light, my best guess at the time was five or six in the evening. Was I here nine, ten hours? Maybe. I had long ago memorized the layout of the room which was mind numbingly dull. A crack in the paint, a chip in the glass, anything would have been appreciated in this sterile environment. The only thing I found the slightest bit interesting was watching Saoirse reading a plain black book in the corner.

She had a bread tin propped under her feet with the last half hour and sipped from the bottle approximately every fifty pages. It was another hour of boredom before I heard Shiyoon and Christophe leave and Elisavet to stick her head in to say dinner would be at six. Like that meant anything. Elisavet had been 'guard' for a few hours during the early afternoon with magazines in lieu of a book, the experience being unsettling to say the least. She seemed to gather immense pleasure from unnerving me, fixating her eyes on mine for disturbing lengths of time before chuckling and flipping to the next page of a magazine without saying a thing. Saoirse, however, ignored me which I definitely preferred.

But the worst was the fear. Would the Benedicts even bother looking for me? I knew this was probably an irrational fear, they would help next to anyone in need, but I worried nonetheless. Did they even know I was still in New York city? And how could they even have the slightest chance of tracking me with Saoirse's wretched shields? They were so powerful I actually felt them there like a thin yet dense layer of one way glass sitting on my mind. You cannot freak out. You just cannot. Weary, I tilted my face up the the ceiling, taking shallow breaths through my mouth as I focused on staying calm. Crying would do no good.

"Dinner," Elisavet called sweetly before coming in, closing the door with her behind. "Since we have no electricity," she said eyeing me, "You get takeaway pizza. You need it, the two of ya."

Saoirse glared at her but got up to take her plate while Elisavet put mine down beside me. "Am I not just a darling?"

The urge to spit in her face was so intense it took me a few seconds to reply. "Just peachy." I snarl, wishing this girl had any other gift other than nicking memories. Something nice and harmless like reading emotions or talking to butterflies. Then again no gift short of pure nasty suited this creature.

With a grin like a Cheshire cat, she happily sauntered off but paused at the door. "Saoirse, the Boss and Christophe should be here around ten or later. Will that not be just fantastic?" she whispered the last part to me and gave a giggle before shutting the door behind her.

Saoirse sighed but carried on eating with one hand, keeping her book open with the other. Back to painful silence which only gave me time to worry. Not about Christophe but finally meeting this elusive 'Boss' Victor was dying to nab. Were they really going to let me live if I saw him? Or maybe Elisavet would take my memories first. Never had I thought I would pray for the latter.

I could try to escape but I had no idea where in New York we were and if Elisavet managed to get a hand on me… I sighed out loud at this and took a bite of my pizza. Besides a glass of water, it was the first thing I had had all day and unfortunately it barely made a dent in my hunger. Not my biggest worry right now. I could still manipulate a current of electricity without food, thankfully, though producing one was out of the question. My mind was foggy however, probably through drugs in the water or when I was knocked out, so my control would be next to nil right now.

And shocking my captors would get me outside most likely but would it do any good in getting to others to save me? I could use telepathy but what if Saoirse was still in range? Who knew how far her scope even went. I glanced at her, noting her long lean limbs. She could definitely give chase if it came down to it while the more shapely Elisavet's legs seemed better suited wrapped around a pole.

I snorted causing Saoirse's head to snap up. She studied me a moment, eyes darting between my handcuffs and face. Eventually her eyes flicked down to her book. Looks like I would have to watch myself more carefully for fear she or Elisavet start paying too much attention. Whenever we tried to play a round of poker back home with Sherry, Lucian and Cam, Tulip always bemoaned my poker face as she could never hide her glee or disappointment. Her ridiculous delight when her mother got her a puppy for her eighteenth, her terror as she screamed her way through 'Annabelle', her complete confusion when I used my gift to play with the lights in that vintage shop... The light trick! If I got out of here I could mess with the lights in a dozen shop or office windows. Fingers crossed Crystal saw it though as I realised, with misery, she might be the only one to get it.

Well, it was something. That or telepathy might save my ass. All out of other ideas I traced random patterns with a finger on the wall as the light faded to darkness. Saoirse went out and brought back a candle and if eyes could produce venom, hers were spitting it at the inconvenience. I gave her the finger and in return she made her shields feel like a bucket of cement had encased my head. I groaned and slipped down until my head lay on the bed.

I was still like this hours later when I finally heard a commotion out in the kitchen. I lifted my head up an inch and tried to listen in.

"What do you mean she's not the Brook girl? And would someone turn on a light in here." someone snapped, their voice growing louder as they came down the hall.

"Just trust me for now dad," Christophe said. Huh, good to know his evil was apparently inherited. "This chick is a new Benedict soulfinder. Looks she would rather chew glass than be with him though."

"She's his so he will have to care," I heard Elisavet insist as she opened the door to my room. Sounds like someone was sucking up. I managed to shift into a sitting position again as Saoirse let up the weight of her shields to stand up for this man. Oddly, his voice was familiar but I had no more than a few seconds to place it before he entered behind Elisavet who held the door open like it was a big honour. I rolled my eyes before my stomach plummeted with the speed of a jet to the floor.

This man was well over six feet with brown hair laced with strands of grey. I felt physically ill looking at his blue eyes, not daring to make proper eye contact because even now I knew what I would see; that little flash of pain followed by resignation before he would regain control. Maybe he no longer did it. I'd not seen him in so long. And very obviously knew next to nothing about him it seemed.

"Ah Willow, did you ever get that present I sent?"

"Must have gotten lost." I said through my teeth.

"Pity, pity," he said. "Shame they had to take you instead of Ms Brook as well."

"Yeah, real shame Colin," I spat. How could he be so calm about seeing me here!

"Willow, Willow," he sighed, "Did you ever learn to respect your elders?"

I wanted to hit him. For not trying with me, for not getting past my similarity to mom and for now. "Respect is earned and you just lost all of mine _dad_." I growled on the last word. Christophe started a little, reminding me of what I had heard in the hall. "Colin…" I started slowly. "When were you going to share the fact I have a _brother_?" The last word broke Christophe's wall of arrogance for a split second as the shock registered.

"Huh," he said with the most uninterested of glances back at his son, "Ah, yes. Your mother had him just days before she... Died." he said, a brief look of hurt flashing through his eyes, "I landed him with a nanny as soon as he was born and shipped you off to the Woods family as just too much." He studied me like a lab rat for a moment. "I suppose it was out of spite to her for dying I never let you meet." I longed to lunge at him, the only things stopping me were the handcuffs and Elisavet. Christophe looked at me curiously though probably knew our dad, I shuddered internally, well enough not to ask questions.

"Anyway, this is nothing personal Willow. Just business." He continued. "And as long as they agree to our terms and you stay well behaved things will work out just fine.

"Go fuck yourself." I say, eyeing him up. This man was nothing to me anymore and I was definitely better off living with the Woods family all these years. They were my family and this was a man who deserved no respect.

"Language," he warned but I continued glaring at him anyway. He straightened his tie and stood up to his full height. "Now I plan to have Christophe message the Benedicts by the morning with how they can pay us and sign the deal." I had no idea what he was on about but I was not going to give him the satisfaction of asking. "So until then I will leave you with a warning."

He pulled over Saoirse's abandoned chair and knocked the book off. He put it over in front of me and sat with his chest facing the back of the chair. He casually rested his arms on the back before resuming, the cold, cruel daggerlike edge to his voice raising goosebumps along the lengths of my arms.

"I am not above murder Willow," he said, his eyes never wavering from mine in the same disconcerting way Christophe's did. "I have had it carried out before and I will again. Your soulfinder and however many of his family will become mere memories if you and they do not comply with my demands." He paused as he gauged my reaction, a poker face that was at breaking point. "I will keep you however long it takes, I can be relatively patient. But mark my words I will do it." Everyone was silent as they let their 'Boss' speak. "Is that clear Willow?"

"Yes." I whispered, not trusting my voice to go any higher. "Loud and clear."

* * *

**This author person back to annoy you,**

**thanks for all the lovely reviews. Nice to see you again Tahira :), seeing you 'travel through' all those chapters was pretty amusing... And I never actually thought of putting Christophe and Tulip together... Hm, pity about the age gap. Thanks to out of options for usernames (sorry took me like two months to update), Guest (I hope to finish it too! It feels like a waste to abandon it so far in) and Emma 13569(only took me like over em a month, more to update since your review. Yay-ish!) for reviewing too. Two reviews away from one hundred now(!) I may squeal the day I see 100 (if I see it!)**

**Not 100% finished editing this so you may see tweaks later but I have an internet connection so I better blimming use it! And I am 19 now (getting old so I am...) Thanks for reading anyway :)**

**So hint for the next chapter... Well, Willow may possibly get a message out but will it actually be noticed? At all?**


	26. Tonight I was asking a lot of my gift

**I named the chapters. Enjoy ;D **

* * *

I spend the night awake, eyes frozen open as I replay my fath- No, Colin's words. Looks like Crystal got off lucky going on that raid. From what I could hear, our apparent likeness was part of the reason they had nabbed me. Not for the first time, I cursed my extreme height. I had a few inches on Crystal which was probably why we initially banded together, even celebrating the miserable day we noticed I hit six foot and thankfully stopped at that. Though she scared the shit out of me when we first met after I asked her was her hair naturally curly and she replied "Do you seriously think anyone would do this on purpose?" Hm, maybe it was a good thing they kidnapped me instead. She would have bitten their heads off by this point.

I was alone now and thanks to a cup of water that I was ordered to drink down, somewhat dopey. It must physically affect a person less than they thought because I could still think relatively clearly. And before you ask, I only drank it under the disconcerting gaze of Elisavet. Who chose at that moment to slither back in to my 'prison'. Sighing she let me up, brought me out to use the bathroom and cuffed me back to the bed.

"Well, well, how are we? You still look half lucid... Hm, Christophe really should make these stronger," she murmured, putting a finger under my chin to check my eyes. I unfocused them to hopefully throw her off because if Christophe was making the water mix too weak, I was not objecting. "Or just let me swipe away a few months memory. That fucks people up for a few days at least."

I know my eyes involuntarily widened when she smirked. "Oh darling, I can give them back. I just hide them. Very, very well." The tip of her nose brushed against mine as she tried to catch me out but I had dropped back into looking semi- tranquilized. "Ok honey. Have it your way but those cuffs ain't coming off for the night so you better get comfy. And that door is locked so enjoy these four walls." She slowly moved back and patted my cheek before giving me a parting smirk.

I released a breath I had unknowingly been holding as the door clicked back into place behind her. Luckily for her, escape was not currently on the cards. That walk to the bathroom had the room on a tilt so acting doped for Elisavet had not really tested my acting skills. The drug was still traipsing through my veins and taking its sweet time finding the exit. At least I got to spend the night alone but from the bed springs creaking next door, my captors were not too far away. Colin had left hours ago and I had no idea where my supposed 'brother' was.

I twisted around until I managed to look out the window. While one hand was awkwardly ensnared in the cuff, I had the other trail to the lower edges of the window pane. The city lights looked like all the stars had congregated around me for comfort. Oddly, to most anyway, I loved being surrounded by lights. I loved the feel of their energy burning away like a warm current in the background so I began to play with them, dimming and brightening a few, to bring their warmth closer to me. So pretty and twinkly. Twinkle, twinkle…

It was hours before I noticed the ache in my wrist and how tired my eyes were. With each blink, they threatened to shut and as I began losing the fight I realised I had spent the night doing what I did to scare Tulip bar frying the lights completely. I wish Crystal was here to see this I thought as I shifted into a more comfortable position. I was too tired to care much so I dozed off in that way you only can this late; without thought and within a moment.

* * *

I spent the next two days somewhat drugged and beyond caring. Colin was nowhere to be seen and neither was Christophe though I heard his voice on occasion. It appeared the Benedicts had been notified where to make a payment for my return and to sign some papers guaranteeing the S.C.S's immunity from prosecution. In a park near here of all places. I wished I had caught its name but what I did catch was that the transfer would be happening mid-morning tomorrow.

I knew that even if this exchange went ahead as I doubted it would be as easy as a signature, a bag of money and my happy return. I was no fool. It was pot luck however when Saoirse gave me a sandwich and cup of 'water' instead of Elisavet the night before this was to go down. Elisavet would sit and stare at me drinking, waving her fingers with a silent threat as I swallowed. Saoirse, however, was less concerned. I ate the sandwich slowly and when she got bored glancing up from her book at me, I poured half the water into the mattress, praying neither girl checked it. I also made a mental note to sleep at the very edge of the bed tonight.

I swallowed the last of the sandwich at a snail's pace before her book slapped shut. This caused me to jump, nearly spilling the drink which would no doubt get me another full cup. "Drink it," Saoirse spat. "I need to bring that stuff back to the kitchen."

Shit. I knocked it back and begged anyone who was listening that this would keep me lucid enough to control my gift. I had some form of a plan and if my bolts failed, I was screwed to put it lightly.

* * *

It was probably about an hour or two after Saoirse and Elisavet stopped stirring that I got to work. Turning around in the bed to face the window was still difficult and my wrists were raw from rubbing against the cuffs. With a final grunt I had turned enough to see the city skyline and began what I had been doing every night; playing with the streets lights. While it had started out as a drug induced game, in my more lucid moments I noticed it could alert an agent or Savant who knew my gift to where I was. Crystal was the only one who knew the trick but my gut trusted that someone else at least might think it was me. And find me. Wherever here happened to be.

Tonight I was asking a lot of my gift. I took a deep breath knowing this would be no easy feat. Fingers crossed my generation would live up to what we are known for; technology. I needed people to record this and spread it because I was very aware of the fact it was at least two in the morning. To begin with I knocked off what must have been thousands of lights across from me and those I could sense nearest to me, swallowing the street into a cloud of darkness. I was already sweating and this was not a good sign but I persevered. With another surge of power I flung the lights on again at street level and lashed at their circuits repeatedly. There was going to be a fuckload of electricians called here tomorrow. I had only a brief moment to hope no photosensitive epileptics were out when for about thirty seconds I sent the lights flashing at breakneck speed, hurting my eyes with their intensity. A drop of sweat splashed on my arm so instead of keeping the upper level lights going I rammed at their circuits, crashing them instantly.

The lower level was still flashing and I had to keep this up long enough for some twat to record it. I slowed the pulsating lights before pushing each light to its limit, a brightness that just about reached our floor. I kept flashing random lights spontaneously for another minute before I released hold and fell back. I took a few breaths before I rearranged myself back into bed.

My head throbbed but as the seconds ticked by I found myself grinning. No one was in here to strangle me. And if enough people caught it on video, if it passed through enough twitter feeds or news sites… They could see it. Know where to look. Know I was still in New York. Alive.

* * *

**Author person again,**

**I forgot chapter 26 had not been uploaded... Me is so, so sorry :(And I know this is a tad shorter than usual but it was a natural point to end at. ****But we hit 102 reviews! Thanks so, so, so much Out of Options for Usernames, the 2 guests and Tahira for reviewing. And to the guest who asked my updating schedule... Em... Ok, I will next upload around this time next month (today is the 18th so give or take a few days within that date for the chapter in March)**

**Also 'Winning Willow' is up for Best Overall Humour, Saddest Book, Best Xav/ Crystal and Best Victor Benedict Based fanfic in The Finding Sky Fanfiction Awards! You can also vote for a Best Female and a Best Male character too so I would be oh so very honoured if you loved one of my darlings enough to vote for them (like Willow or Tulip or Will or Kanti or even Christophe and etc. etc. etc.!)**

**Just go to forums and then to Finding Sky. There is just the one called 'Finding Sky Fanfiction' so it is easy to find and you can see all the nominees under 'VOTING FOR THE WINNERS'. Cannot wait to pick out all my faves to vote for later tonight! Thanks BookMove for organising this for us all, bye!**


	27. Willow! Is it really you?

We are at a wedding I think. I see a flash of dark hair against a pure white silk gown cross by as the groom follows her. I begin to make my way toward them, ecstatic to see these familiar figures. I hurry through dozens of people before someone calls my name.

"Willow."

Will. My stomach jolts as I halt mid-step to take him in. Perfection. A smooth healthy tan kisses his skin and his hair is gelled back neatly to match his midnight black suit. Shoes polished to the point of shimmering like a lake in moonlight finish the look. I find myself leaning up to brush back an imaginary hair from his forehead.

"What will we do? You can wear a suit Benedict but it can only do so much." I can feel myself smiling as he naturally catches the mood.

"What about this dress?" he replies running a finger under one of the whisper thin straps. He tilts his head down to place the gentlest of kisses, if it can even have the name, on my shoulder before letting the strap sit back. "Practically indecent at such a formal occasion."

"All the bridesmaids are wearing them." I laugh, letting my head rest onto his shoulder as we fall into the slow song the band begins to play. "And in this heat, I think I should thank Kanti for such light attire."

"I might have to thank her for it tonight." He murmurs, leading a trail of kisses up along my neck.

"Perhaps." I say and turn my head to find his lips...

"Get up! Get up you dipshit!" someone roars as they yank my wrists away from Will. I cry out before being at the wrong end of a sharp slap. Saoirse. She snarls openly when she sees my eyes open, still yanking at my wrists to take my cuffs off. "Oh fantastic to see you awake. Elisavet!" she yells and the door swings open.

It was a dream, just a dream. My eyes sting at the thought as I come back to reality as Elisavet hurries in clutching two backpacks. "Ready to go. I can't get through to Shiyoon or Mintz so you have to take the wheel."

"Who the fuck actually organises this shit." Saoirse mutters as she cuffs me again. "Did you find out from Christophe why Benedicts were up and down this road last night?" It worked! But only so much it seems. I had hoped to melt through my cuffs and get outside before either Saoirse or Elisavet awoke. Irritated with my progress, Saoirse hauls me up.

Elisavet hurls the bags down to double check them. "No, not yet. Boss said to head straight to the shipping yard and we get the boat that was going to Ireland with that shipment." My chest seizes up in fear. Sure I knew parts of Ireland but it could take weeks for the Benedicts to even figure out I had left the country!

Shoving me forward, Saoirse gets her phone as Elisavet zips the bags up. This may be the only chance I get. With all the strength I have, I slam back hard into Saoirse. Completely surprised, she staggers backwards before falling over with a crash. My cuffed hands cause me to lose my balance and I inadvertently follow her down just in time to miss a fist flying toward my face. Elisavet. I grit my teeth, just about manage to keep my footing and send the hottest bolt I can through the cuffs. I scream in agony as I have to duck under another fist. This one smacks me square in the jaw with the force of a pro fighter. I crash into the wall, bashing my head with a horrid hollow thunk and what remains of my cuffs fall away.

Already exhausted, I have no energy to fight the bony hand that makes a grab at my ankle. Saoirse, back and moving. Working solely on adrenaline, I thrust my heel back and the sickening snap of bone confirms a bullseye. I have a mere second to register this as Elisavet dives at my midsection, primal but effective as it whacks the air out of me. I shock her and she loses her grip, arms slipping away for a moment. Saoirse, blood pouring from her cracked nose takes another go at grabbing me only to get the shock of her life- literally. It knocks her out cold, and judging by the flat look in her eyes, is no longer a threat.

I push up onto one knee and stumble as I try to get out in to the hall. I get to the kitchen before I hear her. "Oh darling, you better stay put."

I whip my head around to see Elisavet running at me. My head spinning, I barely slip to the side grabbing at the island table to avoid her attack in time. Sweat bleeds into my eyes and I wipe a hand across my face. The pain in my bloody wrists is excruciating and in trying to breathe through a wave of pain, Elisavet knocks into me and pins me down. This time I know she means business as I feel her force her way into my mind. At the invasion, I scream and writhe underneath her.

"No you do not," Elisavet says, her breathing laboured. Momentarily stopping her mental attack, she grabs my shoulders, pulling me up, only to slam me back down. It stuns me but when the girl goes back into my mind, I redouble my attack. Whoever the hell she is and whatever she is doing, I am not taking it. With crazed desperation, I shock her into oblivion and roll out from her. Without another thought, I run out taking the first set of stairs I see.

* * *

What street is this? Where do I go, where do I go? I managed to get outside to an alley I am certain deliveries are only made through. I must have been here before but everything in my head is a mess. Memories feel fractured and ripped but at least I have the sense to run. My chest already aching after breaking out onto the main road, I lean against a set of lights, breathing hard enough to earn glances from the pair of women walking their dogs. Could they help? The light blinks to life and I near sprint across several lanes of traffic. No, not them.

Scanning the street I take in the cafés, shut up takeaways, a few trinket stores and the grand apartment block I just left. From which I see a pretty familiar tall, pale girl emerging on the prowl. I barely check to see what state she must be in before peeling down the first side street I land upon. I know the Benedicts were looking for me but I cannot stay here.

It is still dark and dull, though the sun looms in the distance, so I run in near pitch black as awnings and narrow overhead balconies block the weak light. Where was I? I could feel the tears whip off my cheeks as I ducked around bins and boxes. It was petrifying not having my memory and as I made a random turn further into the darkness I was relieved to remember the pale girl could not confuse me further. She could… Shields! I could call Will.

Breaking out onto a wider street, I duck into an all hours supermarket. The sole guy on the tills barely lifts an eye from his phone as I walk as quickly as possible to the very back of the store.

_Will! _

_Willow! Is it really you? Of course it is, are you ok?_ His relief is practically palpable and I let out a breath I never knew I was holding.

_Yes! No. I __don't __know. I cannot remember. She… The girl messed with my mind I think when I escaped._

Even though he only takes a moment to respond I can feel the rolls of fury pouring down the connection before he reins it in. _Ok, ok. Where are you? Crystal thought she knew where when she saw a news report late last night but…_

_I was there but high up in an apartment block. I am not sure where I am._ Scared, I peer outside figuring I can walk and talk, keeping distance between the girls and myself. Further along are an herbs store, another shop filled with spiritual trinkets and a grimy vintage store. Frowning, I cup a hand over my brow and have a look in.

_Can you give us anything?_ He asks desperately. _Nearly everyone is here, I am heading outside right now, I stayed in a hostel a street over._

Hearing too quick steps, I sprint away at breakneck speed and duck into the next street. _The shop. Wait a sec!_ Quickly looking for Tulip I redirect to her. _Tools, you with Will?_

Thankfully I catch the sense of her jogging down the steps from the hostel with Will, Crystal and Xav. _Yes! Yes! Wh-_

_The vintage shop! Do you remember that place we got our Halloween costumes?_

_Yes!_ She shrieks and I feel Will recoil beside her. Looks like the shriek was yelled aloud. I smile in spite of myself, breathing hard. Sticking close to a closed up store front, I glance down fearfully at my wrists. I let out a hiss in shock. I had done my best to control the current but directional control was always difficult with electricity.

I begin shivering in fear as I turn my arms to inspect the charred skin. It resembled cracked leather and in my horror, I get even more confused. While lances of pain shook my entire body, it was not half as painful as it appeared. Had I burnt off my nerves?

_Willow are you ok? We are on the way._ Will asked, sensing my fear.

_Yeah, my wrists… My wrists… I burnt them a lot._ I knew my anxiety was leaking through though I felt a wave of reassurance sweep through the bond.

_Oh my Willow._ He seemed to whisper and for some reason this sprang tears to my eyes. How come sometimes accepting the love of someone else was much harder than giving it. _Xav is with us, just sit tight. We should be there any second._

Remembering the pale girl whose name I was sure I knew at one point, I backed into a doorway and glanced down the length of the street. Was she not just behind me? Too nervous to stand still, I decided to cross the street and hide out in a narrow side alley between two buildings. I was far too exposed here. I began to relay this to Will before feeling something thick and dense grow between us.

_Will! She-_ but I was cut off abruptly as a wiry arm knocked my chin up as she locked her forearm around my neck and whispered in my ear.

"You will go quietly. You will comply with my every word unless you want to go back to Elisavet. Or better yet have her play with... Will, is it?" I bucked against her arm but she only pulled me back further into a barred up door. "You realise Elisavet can send people crazy right?" She felt me stiffen. Elisavet must have been the dark haired girl to mess with my head. "Take years and years of memories and it really fucks with a person. They are practically a child and trust nothing and no one." She finished nonchalantly. "So get with the program."

A black SUV screeched to a halt in front of us. While Elisavet looked worse for wear, she was still up and glaring at me through the open window. "Fine." I snapped. I was relieved neither of them seemed to have anything else to tie my wrists with until Elisavet got out and shoved me in the back seat.

"Step on it Saoirse," Elisavet ordered. Saoirse replied with a rev of the engine. Clenching her teeth before looking at me, Elisavet gave me a mockery of a smile. "I think you better not fuck about with me this time darling."

"So noted." I mumbled. I had my chance and I was still going to… My stomach sank. Ireland. How on earth was I getting out of this one?

* * *

**Author person babble time,**

**funny, I barely had to edit this chapter. That was a nice surprise. And I said I would post around the 18th of this month and since I am working the 16th, 17th and 18th I figured why not post it early instead of late as I had the time to do it today!**

**Also, did you like that little bit of Willow's dream at the beginning of the chapter? I can even visualize that bridesmaid dress so clearly but I will not ruin how you see it by describing it further than its straps! Maybe in my babble in the next chapter?**

**Hint time! It is a nice lengthy chapter next with 6/7 Benedict brother appearances and lots of fighting ;)**


	28. Crates, fates and fights

**Will POV**

My heart was tight in my chest as I collapsed on the roadside. "Shit, shit, fuck!" I roared at the SUV speeding off. A few moments later Xav ran up beside me, chest heaving, and locked his hands behind his head.

"Jesus, where is she?" he exhaled. "And bro, slow the fuck down next time!" He bent over at the waist as Tulip and Crystal arrived. "I am officially dying."

"Shut it Xav," Crystal groaned. "Wait, where is she?"

"GONE!" I snapped, getting up and yanking out my phone. I kept talking as I dialled. "Off in the same black SUV half of America owns!"

"Dammit!" Tulip cried, giving a trash can a hefty kick. She swore again though I tuned her out as Vick picked up. He immediately got down to business.

"They are heading for the New York and New Jersey port. And I have good authority the tolls on the way from New York to New Jersey will not apply to us. And we hacked the SUV radio network they have to connect with one another."

I did not bother ask how or when he did this. "Can you pick us up to go in pursuit?"

"Just coming down Bleecker street now and…"

The harsh screech of tires shredded our eardrums as Vick screeched to a halt. He shoved open the passenger door and Zed the back. "Thank me later." Vick ordered as we hurried to get in. Surprisingly, Kanti and Lucian were already in the far back as we clambered for seats.

My passenger door had just shut when Vick took off at speed towards the port.

* * *

It was nearly an hour before the multi-coloured shipping containers of the port came into view. The crates were stacked several high and half a dozen cranes locked into the cement loomed overhead. Four boats hovered, gently moving with the sea, while Jersey city across the port kept moving at a pace to rival the city that never sleeps.

Yet here we were sitting, simmering in fury in my case, waiting for Vick to take the command lock off all the doors. I never liked how much power the driver had. "They will be here any…" Vick paused, angling his head a little to the right. "Here they are now."

"And let's go!" Tulip cried, ramming into the door with such force she let out a wail of pain. "Vick!"

"Apologies," he replied evenly. He tapped in the command and immediately we flooded out to be greeted by the rest of the Benedict clan. Trace, Uriel and Zed along with Tarryn and Sky were getting out of two cars that had screeched to an abrupt halt mere feet from our bumper.

"How…" I paused, momentarily stopped from bolting in whatever direction in a mad hunt for Willow. Tarryn, Uri and Trace… Then again we all did everything we could for each other's soulfinders. "No, but, how did you guys know my soulfinder was kidnapped?"

"OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod you found your soulfinder!" Sky let out in a huge rush as she flung her arms around me in excitement. More surprising due to Vick's penchant for forgetting feelings, Trace, Uri, Zed and Tarryn looked equally astounded. Trace shook it off first and was frowning.

"Vick said," Trace paused and pulled out his phone, "Eh, that a Willow Woods had been kidnapped and it was our responsibility to get her back." He showed Uri his phone and he nodded.

"Why are we only finding this out now?" Tarryn asked. Her eyes betrayed her hurt yet the words she spoke only showed sympathy. "Was it like Xav and Crystal…"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "No, no, no. Look," I addressed them all. "Willow and I kept it a secret for a long while. She did not…" It hurt no less saying it again, "Want a soulfinder so I just…" I groaned in frustration. There was no time for this. "Look, we just need to save her. She was taken because of us so we better get her back."

"Right," Vick ordered. "If they are not here already, they will be any sec with Willow. I need Zed, Sky and Tarryn to scope out the cars park and grill the guys in the booths letting people in. Trace, Tarryn, Uri and I will scope out the lower half of the dock and I need you, Crystal, Xav, Tulip and you two," he gestured at Lucian and Kanti, "to head long. Got it?"

Just like we are known for, everyone immediately enters rescue mode. In saving so many of our soulfinders from harm, this is nothing new. Except this time I have the most to lose.

* * *

It is only when the shipping containers tower several high all around you and your chest aches as it heaves in each breath that you realise this actually might be mission impossible. Exhausted, I slide down onto the concrete. Tulip, already sprawled out like a starfish, grunts and somehow this cues Lucian to sit with Kanti following his lead with Xav and Crystal soon following.

"This… Is… Ridiculous," Xav moaned. "We passed… Every goddamn… crate… In this… place."

"Doubt it… There are… Thousands… Here." Crystal panted. She pulls up the edge of her t-shirt and mops at her face. "How… Am I… This hot… In the Winter?"

"Genetics darling." Xav manages.

"I am not… Going to waste… Energy… Glaring." Tulip muttered into the concrete.

"We just need a new strategy," Kanti stated. She sits primly on Lucian's lap as though we had gone for a casual stroll not a fifteen minute sprint. "Perhaps we passed the container yet running at such speed caused us to miss it."

"I could try… Your soulfinder link again," Crystal mumbled. Biting the edge of her thumbnail she starts shaking her head. "But that stupid shield is probably around."

"Well, healing ain't gonna be needed until after the 'war'," Xav drawled. "So, anybody else got some hidden magic to share. Anything involving unicorns is much appreciated."

"Hit him over the head for me Crystal," I muttered. But as he cried out in pain I realised something.

"Kanti…" I drew out. "If there were any sort of a crack or gap in a container… D'ya think you could, um, whistle into it and get a picture of the inside?"

"I think I could actually." Kanti replied slowly. Excited, I got to my feet, everyone following suit, when a metallic bang rang through. Automatically I ducked down, as did Xav and Crystal, with the others a few seconds behind. The clattering and banging continued, the sound no more than a row or two away from here. None of us knew what was happening except for when my danger radar started to flare.

"Kanti," I breathed. She turned her head in my general direction. "I need you to crawl forward with me and check the container I tap twice."

She nodded and gave Lucian's hand a quick squeeze. Carefully we crept forward and when the burn of danger had just about ignited my every nerve, I stopped and pressed my back to the door of a container. I tapped it gently and without a word, Kanti lightly pressed her lips up against a gap in the door and closed her eyes.

"There is one person in there, hands behind their back," she paused. "The opposite door is open, no closing and one person is getting in."

"A guard?"

"Presumably and another outside. Both female."

"Not going to ask how you know that."

Kanti laughed lightly under her breath. "I will get the others. Telepathy is down." She got to her feet and gently tip toed back to our position. As she hurried away, I curled up against the door. The salty air did nothing to abate my fury driven urge to smash my way in there and grab Willow. I could feel it was her and the urge to whisper through the crack was overwhelming.

The faint scuffling of feet off to the left alerts me of Kanti's return, along with the rest of the group. Quietly everyone lines up along the crate. Crystal, last to arrive, skirts in behind Xav, wobbling precariously on the balls of her feet. And in the moment I open my mouth to plan our next move, that slight imbalance causes Crystal to fold forward and crash into the back of the container.

A breath passed before Tulip coughed. "Um, do you think-"

She had been edging her way as quietly as she could to the edge of the container to check was the coast clear. But in that second before she glanced out, I heard a footstep as clear as day a second too late. Long bone white fingers clamped down on both of Tulip's shoulders. With surprising strength, Tulip was yanked back into the chest of the attacker, a tall wiry girl, the momentum swinging Tulip into the container behind them. I stumbled to my feet and swung for the girl as Tulip slumped to the ground behind her.

"Get to Willow!" I heard Xav spit at Lucian as he tried to avoid the fray and get to Tulip.

My fist however swung through thin air as the girl leaped to the side. Crystal was there to meet her and grabbed at her wrists but she slipped from her grasp. We had seconds. I was just about aware of Xav tugging Tulip away as I closed in on the girl, his phone slipping from his trouser pocket in one particularly strong jerk. This girl was seriously sharp and using Crystal as leverage, brought up a leg and threw her entire weight into a solid kick to my gut. The wind whistled between my teeth as I crashed up against the container, one leg twisting painfully. I managed to slap my hands out to stop the brunt of the fall though my head still rung with the impact of the blow.

Clinging to the ridges on the container I managed to get to my feet. Unfortunately the girl had gotten her wrists free and was fighting back with nothing in her way. She had clearly gotten an elbow up in Crystal's face but her attention had shifted to my tallest brother who looked like a bigger threat. Big mistake. Crystal was not to be forgotten by any means. A sudden shriek at the other side of the container had us all look up, giving us a brief reprieve and a second for me to think.

"Go help them Crystal!" I yelled and dived at the girl's midsection. Against any self-preserving instincts, the girl locked her arms around my neck in a mockery of an embrace. I tried to thrust a knee up to hit anywhere and while she grunted in pain, she still managed to adjust her grip, creating a choke hold.

I stumbled back and collapsed onto the concrete, both of us getting a decent whack from the unforgiving surface. "Xav!" I wheezed. Her choke hold was fairly tight and my sight was fast fading as was I. I knew it was petty and sexist but I did not want to go down at the hand of a girl, however tall, who barely pushed a hundred and ten pounds.

A pillar, no a battering ram, flung itself headlong into the fight knocking me free. Coughing I put a hand up to my neck. The girl seemed limp on the ground as Xav hurried back to me.

"I got ya, I got ya," he panted, running a hand quickly along each limb, checking for breaks and cuts before turning his attention to my neck. "Ok, feeling nothing too bad Will. I think-"

Just beyond his shoulder I just spotted the girl dart off near to where Tulip was. I moved to the side and managed to get up. "Just get to Tulip!" I darted past them, nearly slipping on Xav's phone in my haste. "And pick that goddamned thing up!"

Nothing was to be seen but I could hear the ever fading sound of the girl's footsteps as I gave chase. Between how high the crates were stacked and how close these stacks were to one another, all I had was a thin stream of sunlight to go on. So imagine my surprise when as the girl took her first step into the bright light at the end of the row a figure lunged at her from the right and slammed her into the ground. I increased my pace and skidded to a stop alongside the girl, who was most definitely out for the count, and a very satisfied Crystal.

"That girl messed with the wrong Brooke," Crystal muttered as she fished a zip tie out from her…

"Do girls not have pockets," I groaned, averting my eyes as Crystal readjusted her bra.

"Highly rare in decent women's fashion," Crystal sighed before swearing. "Shit Will!" She pulled it tight and stood up, hastily dusting herself off as she spoke. "Lucian gave chase to Curvy and Willow…"

"Willow!"

"No, no, no, listen. The dark haired curvy one got her hands on Kanti and seriously messed her up! I had to actually yell at Lucian to go after Ms. Curvy because I was restraining Kanti…"

"Restraining?!"

"Later Will! I dragged her off and stashed her… Look go after them! Just hurry, they went that way," she seemed to gesture off in the general direction of the dock's edge. "If Lucian has not them found by now you should still be able to get to them."

There was not time to think as I sprinted off, leaving Crystal to deal with things. Using my gift to detect danger, I closed in on where I felt Lucian, Curvy and Willow to be. I felt a strong pull to the left and entered another dark, narrow passage between crates. Through the dark ahead, I could make out two figures brawling and pushed myself further.

But I was too late. Just as I broke out into the clearing alongside the dock's edge, Curvy landed a fist straight across Lucian's jaw, knocking him out before he hit the ground.

"Will!"

Shocked, I lifted my eyes from the horror. My soulfinder. Standing there. On the dock by a boat that looked ready to set sail. With a guy's arm locked around her neck.

"Ah, the soulfinder. Pleasure to finally meet you, formally that is." He laughed though his grip remained firm. "Shall I begin? My name is Christophe and yours is Will. And I am afraid Willow cannot come with you today."

* * *

**Author person here to annoy you again, (Also, sorry this is long)**

**Since my last chapter I visited Portugal so that is another country to tick off the list. Yet to venture outside Europe though. Someday :). Anyway, tell me in a review if this was closer to rainbows or horsesh*t if you want :D**

**Also this story won 'Best Victor Benedict Based' in The Finding Sky Fanfiction Awards 2016! Not exactly a Vick based story (though thanks for those who nominated and voted for it!) but hey, for a story I often feel is not good at all I am very pleased it won :) Vick does have quite a big part in how this story plays out so thanks for noticing! **

**And big congratulations to all the other winners (saw my fave Challenging Alexis by Luce17 won 'Best Will Benedict based' and Fishcaked won lots too. I admit, I voted for both of them in multiple categories!) And I wish Bookmove all the best in their recovery. It was brilliant of you to organize this all and you were so friendly in the times we spoke so no apology is needed for anything.**

**Finally, hint for the next chapter... Ok, it will be short-ish. And I will leave the hint through the following quote (which I hopefully will remember not to edit in any way!)- 'He dropped like a rock, crashing on the deck.' Bye!**

* * *

**EDIT: Decided to update next on the 5-6-2016, so this Sunday! Stay tuned and an update on The Finding Sky Fanfiction Awards 2016!**


	29. Another Benedict paired with a criminal

**Willow POV**

Seeing Will by the dock was like a breath of fresh air that tightened all of my heart strings into a bundle of pure delight and amazement. I forgot about the arm around my neck and how I had to helplessly watch as my friend tried to take down the crafty Elisavet. He was here and I knew in that moment ignoring him for the rest of my life could never work.

He had yet to notice me as he readied to enter the brawl mere feet from where I was imprisoned. His features hardened as he tensed up to (hopefully) kick Elisavet's ass when all of a sudden she got the upper hand. With a final blow, she floored Lucian, knocking him to the ground. I opened my mouth to scream but something else came out instead.

"Will!"

His face whipped up from the scene and my heart tightened anew taking in his furious beauty. He nearly looked taken aback until his eyes tilted down to the arm around my neck. My head was jolted up a little as Christophe readjusted his grip and spoke.

"Ah, the soulfinder. Pleasure to meet you, formally that is." He laughed though his grip never slackened. "Shall I begin? My name is Christophe and yours is Will. And I am afraid Willow cannot come with you today."

"I hardly see that happening," Will replied. He fixed his stance so his arms flexed, showing off their considerable bulk. Christophe, despite his slighter frame, did not seem bothered.

"Did you do what we asked? No, not at all. We catch you roaming about looking." He adjusts his grip on my neck. "So the stakes have risen 'soulfinder'. You are definitely not getting my sister dearest back anytime soon."

Will looked set on tackling Christophe regardless but paused as Christophe's words registered. "Sister?" he said, his eyes flickering from my face to Christophe's.

"Yes Mr. Benedict," Christophe beamed. I bet he was enjoying this far too much. I, however, was trying to breathe around his arm. "A new development I must admit. Oh God, another Benedict paired with a criminal!" He started howling laughing behind me, his body shaking with it.

Will's eye burned with fury. "She is nothing like you and she comes now." He rushed at us only Christophe yanked me back far enough for Elisavet to grab at him. She was the smallest here but after easily tying up Lucian she was not the underdog. That and her… Gift!

"Bhiiilllllll!" I hoarsely screeched as Christophe pulled me back, trying to get me on the boat. I struggled as he dragged me, skinning my heels against the rough gangway. But Will leaped on board, shaking the deck beneath our feet as he landed. But Elisavet was a split second behind and instead of landing aboard, she flung herself on Will's back and clamped her hands around his neck. In an instant, his eyes unfocused and rolled back in his head as Elisavet's poison flooded his mind. He dropped like a rock, crashing on the deck.

I screamed wordlessly as I felt the boat thrum violently underfoot. We were leaving! I renewed my efforts to break free as Elisavet got up.

"Just enough to put her out." Christophe said from behind me. "And get someone to help you put them away. Looks like he comes too." He sighed loudly.

With my rapidly filling eyes still focused on Will, I felt what was like a mental blow to the back of the head before I went out like a light.

* * *

One thing I had always liked about my 'perfect' memory was how I could rely on it. It left me rarely wrong as it stored away nearly everything I could ever possibly need to know. And it gave me a confidence in myself I might have lacked otherwise.

So as I woke up in the deep bowels of the boat, I began to shake. Because imagine your memories were a series of photographs laid outside in a storm. After the initial mayhem and destruction, you try to inspect the damage. After a while, you find most of the photographs, some dirty and hard to see. But you clean them and those memories come back to life. Others are scratched, battered, ripped and some torn up with pieces you doubted you would find again. And some gone for good so it seemed.

My shields had saved me from being rendered an incoherent, babbling mess at least. A small mercy. Slowly my brain worked through repairing what it could as I calmed myself down. I felt less confused with each passing minute, happy my mind was growing stronger.

Now, where was I? Taking in my surroundings I concurred I was zip tied. Not too intellectually challenging to deduce from the pain in my wrists. Seemed to be to a pipe that stretched up the length of the metal wall of the boat, no doubt making it's great getaway to Ireland. Probably in the hull as the place was sparsely furnished. If I could even say that. It was dark though as my eyes adjusted, I could make out more pipes emerging from what looked like a boiler. Boats were never of an interest to me and I doubted a love affair would begin after this delightful experience. I knew I was surrounded by metal though as my legs were numb with cold from sitting on it for so long and one shoulder chilly as I leaned against the wall. As much as possible when your hands were tied up half a meter from said wall.

A soft moan broke through my inner musings. Will? Fighting the darkness, I blinked repeatedly all around until I made out a figure slumped over in a heap against the opposite side of this… pit. Their hands hung up at an awkward angle, probably tied like mine, as they tried to shift into a more comfortable position. They emitted a soft moan again.

"Will," I choked, my eyes burning with unshed tears. He stirred. Encouraged, I kept saying his name, ignoring the protest of my raw throat. "I am here. Will, please wake up. Will, Will."

"Oh God," he groaned. I pressed my lips together as his stiff limbs struggled to sit up his strong frame. After five minutes of scuffling noises he seemed to find a semi- comfortable spot, breathing heavily. I heard metal ding as he leaned his head up against the far wall.

"Will, can you talk?" I whispered, my voice echoing across to him.

"My… Head," he said finally. I could feel his eyes on me for a few moments before he spoke again. "Who… Who are you?"

* * *

**Annoying author person again,**

**not sure how many of you saw but turns out 'Winning Willow' won more at the Finding Sky Fanfiction Awards 2016! Eeep!**

**'Winning Willow' ended up winning;**

**-'Best Original Storyline' (joint winner with Capturing Ella by Fishcaked)**

**-'Best Xav/ Crystal' (joint winner with ****Seeking Crystal - Xav's POV - _Dropsofjupiter05)_**

**-'Best Will Benedict Based' (joint winner with Challenging Alexis by Luce17)**

**-'Best Victor Benedict Based' (but ya knew that one!)**

**This also got runner up for 'Hardest Struggle to Soulfinder', 'Best O/C' and 'Best Updates'! **

**Thank you so, so, so much for everyone that voted! Pretty delighted especially to share 'Best Will Benedict Based' with 'Challenging Alexis' by Luce17 (who I nominated and voted for for that category because have you read that story?!) I did not actually believe it when I saw the updated winner's list and even double checked was this revised list actually correct with BookMove.**

**Anyway, gushy moment over and I shall leave you with your hint. It is double the length of this chapter (I know this is short, sorry!) and going to hint through a quote again (ps. Tell me if you like me hinting like that in a review!): "Of course it would be V-," but I could not find the words to finish that sentence. Was it actually Vick and the crew or a speedier way to take us off radar? My stomach churned..." ;)**


	30. To Christina, to hope and to love

Have you ever felt like a goldfish? Well, I had one for a grand total of six months when I was twelve that I called Goldilocks. Rydian, who had been seventeen at the time, scoffed at getting one but Clarke had gotten one too after I whined that Goldie would get lonely.

I spent hours watching Goldie and Bob (creative Clarke) swim for hours on end, their tank put in my room under the warning not to feed them too much. So I fed them and watched them and fed them and cleaned their tank. But I knew as soon as I left them that they would forget me. And just continue swimming in circles as happy as could be. They knew no better.

I was fine with them forgetting me. And I always thought I would feel that same sense of acceptance when the day came that Will forgot me. Sure it would be a great deal longer than the few seconds it took my fish to move on but I thought it would be for the best. Optimistic considering he (and admittedly I) knew what the bond felt like but I thought it was what I wanted. But this was not just painful but cruel.

Tears that had already been sitting in my eyes began to fall while new ones immediately rushed to take their place. "Oh God Will, I am so sorry for all of this. For every stupid decision that led us here and Elisavet and…"

"What?" he mumbled. "No, no. It is not your fault…"

"Willow," I hiccuped.

"Willow…" he mused, rolling the word out slowly as though testing it out for size. "Lovely name. Mine is Will. Will Benedict."

"I know," I laughed, trying to dry my eyes off my shoulders, "We know each other."

"We do?" he frowned. His posture suddenly changed, the backs of his shoes scratching against the floor in his haste. "We do! You do look familiar. I saw you a few times. Do we go to school together?"

"Eh, yeah, sort of." I said. Elisavet said she could reverse this, right? This was agony keeping my tone neutral so as not to frighten Will. Though if he knew… "We were… are soulfinders."

"Wow no, no, no," Will shook his head adamantly. "I would definitely know that! All my brothers, except me and Vick, have soulfinders."

"And how would you 'definitely'," I tried gesturing with my hands to no avail, "know that? You know bad savants, yeah, well one just messed with your mind."

Somewhere in my dramatics, Will had started to squirm and duck his head. Since when was laid back Will… Embarrassed? I tried to catch his eye before he gave up.

"How… How would anyone forget someone as…" his voice cracked. He paused to clear his throat before continuing, "Beautiful as you are."

Will ducked his face down, thankfully missing the rush of blood that flooded my cheeks. Even confused, Will was still a sweetheart and while I found it hard to accept the compliment, my stomach did a little somersault of pleasure. "You cannot see shit in here." I muttered.

Will laughed and it echoed all around us. Surprised, I looked up to find him grinning. "Is that how you always accept compliments? I struck lucky if you are my, um, soulfinder." He quietened thinking about it. "It feels right but this 'thing'... It matches nothing in my head." He sighed.

"What about your heart Will?" I whispered. "That matters too."

He grew quiet and the silence lingered until we heard the slow, heavy clang of metal against metal a few levels up. This was shortly followed by a set of footsteps that rapped in short, hard snaps against the floor, echoing back down to us.

_Stay quiet_ I ordered as the footsteps grew nearer. Another heavier metal sound cancelled out the snap of footsteps again until we heard nothing for a good minute. Closer now, older metal groaned as someone possibly pushed open a door. I shuffled around to face the direction of the sound, my only defense in knowing what we would face. Just a few feet before me now was a narrow, metal set of stairs leading to a door high up on the wall. And with an extended squawk, something clicked and the door was pushed open.

"Hey guys, how we doin'?" Elisavet laughed. She made her way down the stairs with a tray held up gingerly in one hand. "I come bearing gifts. Now since there are a few trust issues," she came over and tapped at my bound wrists. I coughed to hide the pain this caused my burnt up wrists. "I shall help. I strongly advise that you comply." She said glaring at me. Fixing on a smile, she turned to Will.

"Oh, how is the pretty boy's head?" she cooed. "Christophe asked I fix you up in a bit because dragging around a messed up lump like yourself is just bad for business." She splayed her fingers across Will's forehead for a few moments before crossing over to me. "And I seriously doubt you need it but Christophe's orders." She sighed before doing the same to me. This time I could see possibly how Elisavet should be using her gift. Her touch flew through my memories, seemingly shifting blurred, damaged ones into memories so clear they could have been made just hours ago.

Each memory felt fresh and beautiful with some old ones from years ago clearer than ever before. Elisavet did not destroy memories; she could bring them to life again. Maybe she heard me thinking this before she took her fingers away but if she had, her expression gave away nothing.

"The things I do," she muttered as she plonked herself down on the ground between us. "Ok guys I have salmon and cream cheese sandwiches, braised red cabbage and duck sandwiches and cheddar cheese sandwiches." Her nose rumpled at the thought of the last option. "Pretty boy?"

"Cheese," he said, shifting to sit straighter as Elisavet crouched down beside him. As she fed him, I could see Will grimace slightly at the taste before resolutely opening his mouth for another bite.

_Not up to scratch?_

_There is like wine or strawberries in it! If this is cheddar then Yves has the IQ of a gnat and Victor is as scary as a house rabbit!_

I accidentally snorted causing Elisavet to whip her head around to me. I immediately shut up but the faint grin on Will's face nearly set me off again. He was back! I swallowed and looked away to keep myself from laughing while Elisavet turned back around to finish feeding Will.

_Oh we really have ourselves in deep Will._

_True but we also are being fed sandwiches, however pretentious. So for now, we best just go with it and enjoy the finery._

_Hey, I have to pick between basically a fish paste or cabbage sandwich! You got off easy!_

As Elisavet gathered up her tray to come over and feed me, Will winked._ Enjoy._

* * *

We had been travelling for at least eleven or twelve hours now and my back, legs and arms were crying out to change position. An exhausted Will had fallen asleep as soon as Elisavet had left. With his guard now down I could see the toll his mind had been through so I fought off my desire to keep him awake for company and kept quiet.

Mercifully my meal of fish paste sandwiches had stayed down, though it had churned horribly at the mercy of the sea as we endured a rough patch a few hours ago. I had even dozed off for a little while before the sounds of Will awakening brought me back to the present.

"Ugh, how long was I out?" Will moaned, twisting his neck around. I heard it click a few times before he moved on to stretching out the rest of his body as best he could.

"Maybe half a day," I said sighing. "You know it takes like a week to travel by boat to Europe."

"Seriously?" Will groaned as he tried to lie back. His arms, however, had other plans, as the zip ties forced them to stay up at an odd angle. Eventually he settled with just leaning on his left shoulder. He let out a stream of expletives I doubt he would want repeated.

"You got that out of your system Benedict? As hard as it is to hear, there are simply just some things we cannot get out of."

"Not for most Benedicts," he sighed. "I bet you every one of my brothers would be doing more than just sitting here, with their arms going numb from the cold of this pit, watching their soulfinder suffering the same fate."

"Then distract me," I whispered, my voice echoing out toward him, "Like tell me how we do not have another six days in here. Or... Or tell me it is not my brother and father's fault we are in this mess. Tell me that there is going to be an after to all of this. Tell me that Vick and Xav and Crystal and… And…" my voice rose, growing more hysterical as hot tears poured down my cheeks, "Can help! They can call or…"

_Sssshh, calm down Willow. _He must have been trying to talk to me out loud but I was too frightened to listen. His voice brought me the same type of calm I associated with scented candles, body oils and liquid chocolate as he gently spoke to me over our bond. _If there is one thing I know for sure, we will get out of this. And we can only be stronger together. Both of us may literally have our hands tied here but I have always held the belief it will eventually work out._

_How? There is too much metal here to play with electricity and melt the zip ties. I would fry my wrists more or burn you. Freshly barbequed Will, two euro a finger!_

He laughed softly, dipping his head low to the floor before continuing. _I might have a dollar in my sock for ya. But yeah, I have no idea yet. Maybe Vick will get a speedboat to catch up with us or we might break free when we hit land. Where are we going though?_

_Ireland. I visited there a few times. Mum was born in its capital._

_Huh, never been. When we get away, you have to pretty much be our Sat Nav then. I can be in charge of sensing the bad guys._

_Or how about you cross your fingers, your toes and your nether regions-_

_Willow Lovell Woods! Your mother would be appalled at that language._

_Will._

_Sorry._

_Anyway, cross everything that Vick and Yves stick their big fat brains together and-_

_Wait, ssh!_

I wanted to reply but Will had gone completely still, his head cocked to the wall. I did the same on my side, scooting back a few inches so as to hear better. Initially all I heard was the heavy thrum of the boat's engines, plowing us through the crashing waves and slushes of water as they battered against the hull of the boat. Nothing else.

"Can you hear it?" Will whispered. 'Listen closely.'

Slowly a different sound came into focus as it grew closer, a steady rumbling of a different engine overheard. I frowned and looked towards the ceiling as I began to distinguish a rhythmic 'wop, wop' sound… Were they?

"Helicopter blades," Will said, his voice questioning his own sanity.

"It is a helicopter!" I exclaimed. I squirmed in my spot, trying to scramble to my knees. Will, however, remained sitting. "Will?"

"Is it ours or theirs though Willow?" He said, an unreadable edge to his voice. He remained looking straight forward.

"Of course it would be V-," but the words fell flat in my mouth. Was it actually Vick and the crew or a speedier way to take us off radar? My stomach churned and I knew the sea was not to blame for that one.

* * *

**Author asshat here,**

**Em... Ok I did not update in 2 months. (Ducks for cover). Reasons why:**

**1\. I was writing up the plan for a new fanfic... Focus is back on Willow though :)**

**2****. WORK. I work as a waitress in weddings so my hours usually are 3pm- 3/4am and the summer is literally wedding season. Worked about 200 hours in July. So... I was busy. And tired. Those hours just mess with your sleep.**

**And thanks for the reviews. For the Guest who asked, no I am not Dutch. I am Irish :) The reason why Willow, her family etc. live in the Netherlands is because Crystal mentioned in 'Seeking Crystal' that Will's soulfinder was in Amsterdam.**

**And for those asking for me to update, whether it was lately or a while ago, sorry I took so long! Promise to update much sooner next time :)**

**Hint for the next chapter! Ok, one character will show a new side to them that may help Will and Willow out? But who? Have a guess in the reviews!**

* * *

Also, I am sure many of you heard that the singer Christina Grimmie was killed on the 10th of June 2016. She was the friendliest, funniest and kindest person who deserved to have the world hear her. I longed every year for this to be 'her year' and that we, her frands, could be there for her rise.

Remember how Prince and David Bowie passed away earlier this year? There was this outpouring of grief everywhere as their fans mourned their loss and there was no escape from the grief, online or in news reports. They were legends, greats they said. Yet, while I could see the pain over their passings, I never truly understand the grief their fans felt until I logged onto Facebook and saw a report that Christina had been shot.

Denial. First came denial. I quickly opened another tab, Twitter- it was trending worldwide, Google- there were already news articles on what they knew. And then I flicked back to Facebook and cried. Yeah, I cried. This could not be true.

This series and Christina hold huge places in my heart. And With Love I just wanted to say here that Christina Grimmie, you were and truly are great. R.I.P


	31. Would I comply? For now

**Will POV**

I doubted either of us could take any more stress at this point. As it became clear the helicopter was hovering overhead, the chances of it being Vick seemed to become slimmer with each passing moment. Neither of us had even noticed Elisavet come into the room with a man until a door slammed. I jumped, hurting my wrists further. Elisavet approached me first and put a hand on my arm.

'Unless you want to forget your every memory from the last decade you should not make a fuss as Vol reties your hands.' She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. 'Clear?'

'Got it,' I muttered, hating my compliance. But while I was loathe to admit it, this person's 'gift' caused me to forget the most important person in my life. I had looked across this dark, damp, cold room at the most beautiful girl in the world with no idea as to who she was. Clouds of blonde hair and wearing what looked like for the world to be something you would sleep in was someone I never thought I could forget. Ever.

So was I going to comply for now? Yep. It was deeply unnerved me how easily a strong gift in the wrong hands could spell disaster. While this girl was no Contessa Nicoletta, the savant who had nearly taken Zed's, Yves', Trace's and my father's soulfinder links in Italy as revenge for the imprisonment of her son, she was not too far off either.

Elisavet's crook 'Vol' worked on my ties first. Using a pair of pliers, he snapped open the ties, my arms dropping in relief. But even if I had thoughts of escape, the speed he managed to re-tie my hands left little room for rebellion. The same thing was repeated with Willow before we were hoisted up and led though the levels of the boat.

'Where are we going?' demanded Willow. Looks like neither of us had given up all hope yet.

'Shut up,' Elisavet snapped, prodding me in the back to keep walking. My legs were weak from a lack of use and it took most of my focus to stay upright as the pins and needles worked their way out. I longed to turn around and check how Willow was coping but no way was I risking it right now.

It took a good five minutes of trawling through the boat, décor growing more luxurious the further up we went, to reach what looked like the main level. Metal floors that had echoed and rattled turned to glossed hardwood floors and plush cream carpets while the bare walls began to host paintings I doubted were acquired through legal means.

Stopping abruptly at a door that seemed to lead to a utility closet, Elisavet wrenched it open and let Willow and Vol take the lead before she pulled me in, slamming the door behind us. Inside was a narrow curved staircase, footsteps already ringing through its thin frame. The sound from earlier was now definitely a helicopter, unmistakeable as the sound reverberated all around us.

'Up, now,' Elisavet ordered, all business. The weak stairs shuddered under my weight and without my arms for balance, it was difficult finding the steps in the dark before a sharp shoot of light illuminated the room.

'Are they ready to go?' Elisavet yelled, the helicopter now whipping gusts of sea air down towards us.

'All set. They only have three seats though. Christophe said there were no bigger ones available on such short notice,' Vol said.

'Whatever,' Elisavet said. 'Alright, you two up now. Hey Christophe, what ya doin' up here?'

I turned as much as I could to see Willow's brother walking up to us, hands in pockets and while he had that shit eating grin I hated, a layer of nervousness seemed to simmer below the surface.

'Ah, I just have a message for that miscreant there,' he said, tilting his head in my direction. 'Load Willow up Elisavet. Vol head back to command.'

With a curt nod, he left and Elisavet pulled Willow over to the helicopter. Christophe returned his focus to me. He waited until Elisavet and Willow were by the helicopter before speaking. 'My father, Colin, intends on meeting with you both again soon after you hit land in Cork and I doubt it will be pleasant. Dad runs everything.' He ran a hand through his hair and glanced over at the helicopter, seeming to decide something. 'Look, you need to run with my sister as soon as you hit land because I doubt my father intends on letting either one of you live. And keep your expression neutral.' He snapped. He seemed to have become quite out of breath over the course of this conversation.

No matter the horrible, sly guy I though Willow's brother to be, I had to ask 'Are you ok?'

He wiped a hand across his forehead where I saw sweat beading. 'Yeah,' he grimaced and coughed, rubbing at his throat. 'Funny thing about my father's gift is fighting it is like trying to stop yourself drowning with ankle weights on. His control loosens with distance but fuck it hurts. Bastard.' He muttered before coughing again.

'You ready with him?' I heard Elisavet yell over the sound of the helicopter.

The smirk returned though, from where I stood, the orders from his head were still hurting him. 'One more minute love.' He called back with a wink. He visibly relaxed a fraction as he relapsed into the Christophe I thought I knew. 'Look, get her away as soon as you can.' He said, returning his focus to me. 'You should be meeting with two of our men on land, one of which can track you if you leave so much as a watch behind so... Be careful.' He paused before glancing at the helicopter again. 'And… Once we hit land I will probably be no more help.'

'You can fight too you know.' I replied. Christophe barked a laugh, sharp and dry. 'You know deep down you can fight it.'

'Listen up, my father has messed with my head so much every part of me is screaming at me to shut my mouth. Eventually Mr. Benedict, it gets to the best of us.' His eyes fixed on me, a drip of sweat trickling down the side of his face as he fought for control. It looked agonising. 'Keep her safe.'

'And you fight for you.' I said back. He gestured for me to head over to Elisavet. With a curt nod, I hurried over to the helicopter. As she locked me in and closed the door, I looked out towards Christophe. He wore his smirk again as his body relaxed. He saluted us off and turned.

All I could hope for was that Colin's Christophe could fight his way out of this and that we could too.

* * *

It was pitch black as we landed in what I presumed was Cork in the south of Ireland. As the helicopter blades slowed down and the helicopter settled, beams of light shone through the darkness. A minute later, two near identical large men carrying torches approached Elisavet's door and helped her out.

_Girl got it bad for them big boys_ Willow drawled in a terrible American accent. Sure enough our Elisavet was flicking her hair and laughing with the men who were grinning back.

_Well they certainly seem charmed. Terrible American accent by the way._

_Like you could do an English one any better. You know Xav sounds like a seventy year old British granny when he tries it. Crystal loves it though but…_

_It grates on any sane person's nerves. _I smiled._ Well your accent sounds fit to eat a hotdog at a Yankees game wearing knee length shorts and a fanny pack._

_It does not! _Willow whipped her head around to look at me but her face broke into a grin. It was a beautiful thing to see and considering how quiet she had been for the flight, it really warmed my heart. Her grin dropped suddenly and she turned to face forward in her seat again. _Amadán a haon and Amadán a dó are coming._

_What?!_

_Irish. Means idiot one and two approaching. A language I learnt just to impress my mother's relatives here. Get with the program Benedict._

_Because that makes sense._

I could sense her smirking before one of the men yanked opened my door, unlocked me and checked to make sure the zip ties were secure while the other did the same with Willow. My heart was pounding hard in my chest knowing we would be seeing Christophe's father Colin soon and… Hold up.

_Willow… Christophe mentioned his father runs this. Is he…_

_Yes. _She replied curtly, as one of the idiots walked her around to our side of the helicopter. With Elisavet taking the lead, we left the helicopter behind us._ I suppose being sent away from him was a good thing. I met him in all his glory a little while ago and well, it was a surprise. When Christophe said I was related to a… a criminal… _I could see Willow's internal struggle to put words to her feelings as we were led away from the helicopter.

_Just know you are not defined by your blood but who you choose to be and those who love you. _

'So Bossman will meet us tomorrow at this set of co-ordinates he sent,' Elisavet was telling one of the men, 'And he sent me the address too. You guys might recognise it.'

Our feet hit road and Elisavet pulled open the back door of an SUV. The first man pushed Willow in and I was un-ceremoniously shoved in after her, the door slamming behind us. They continued talking outside.

'Boss no like moving across the pond to us lads, no?' one man said in a thick accent. He looked nearly jovial through the window, his reddish hair only adding to his Irish man image. His friend seemed far more stoic.

'Not at all. He wants to meet at a warehouse he has on the outskirts of this city, for,' She shook out her hair, 'Obvious reasons.' She dropped her voice and pulled the guys a little further from the car. 'Where the fuck are we?'

'Not too far from Cork city itself. No more than five minutes. The warehouses are on the far side though.'

'Of course they are,' I heard Elisavet murmur. 'How are things going here?'

I tuned out and turned to Willow. 'Listen we have to escape. Christophe…'

'What about him?' Willow muttered, turning her face away.

'No, no! Listen,' I tried to keep my voice down, 'He said we have to escape before we meet with your father and that, that one of those two,' I moved my left shoulder in their direction, 'Can track us by our possessions. We need to get as far from here ASAP.'

'So what do you want me to do Will?' Willow sighed, tilting her head up and blinking rapidly, 'Because frankly I am so tired of this. I have not changed my clothes in days, I want a shower more than escaping and these ties keep rubbing off my wrists.'

'Then you really might hate my plan…'

'Will…'

'Ok, just, can you burn my ties off, I can deal with it.'

_This is a conversation not to be had aloud _Willow said telepathically, glancing out the window. _Ok quickly, just say what you need._

_Right, my gift is not too much help right now but I can bring what growing up with six brothers gave me: how to kick some ass. Can you… Like taser them? And do you have to touch them to do it?_

I knew Willow would want to think this through a bit more but there was no time. She chewed on her lip. _Yeah, I think I can control it enough. Bit tired but nothing bad enough to impact control._

Elisavet and the men were finishing up their chat, laughing like old friends. Funny, she looked nearly normal. _Ok, improvise, Willow melt my ties! Now!_

_What? Shit! _

I shifted as much as I could so she could see the ties. _Shuck it off as soon as you can_ she warned before the burning started. I hissed in pain as Willow concentrated currents as carefully as she could to create heat and melt the ties. One of the men opened the driver door (on the right side of the car instead of the left) while Elisavet took the passenger side. It was now or never. I shucked off the ties, every part of me longing to scream out in pain. But I had no time as one of the men opened my door to get in. Before he knew what hit him, I lunged, knocking him back onto the road. He let a roar from him before I managed to land a blow.

I could sense Willow had her ties burnt off and had jumped out behind me. She was going for Elisavet, our biggest threat gift wise though it was soon clear the girl had a few moves too. But I had to focus on putting this guy out, his considerable bulk making him difficult to keep down. I grabbed at his neck as he pushed back on my chest. Pinning him down as much as I could, I used my right arm to swing another punch at his jaw but it only half connected and he used this to shove me off. I grunted as I was shoved into the wet muck going back into the field.

_Watch out Will!_

Sure enough, the other goon had come. Shit. 'Come here you bloody Yank!' the man spat as his comrade tried to get to his feet. Willow was still circling Elisavet, both trying to take the other down with as little contact as possible. Looks like she knew Willow was her own type of Pikachu.

Knowing it was only a matter of time before the other man got up, I jumped past my second attacker as he reached to grab at my arm and swung a hefty kick at the other man's back. He coughed and collapsed just as my other attacker grabbed around my midsection.

We crashed into the ditch, his weight pinning me into the dirt and grass. He wasted no time and put his two meaty hands around my neck. I let out a gurgled grunt as I clawed fruitlessly at his thick fingers, panicking as black spots began to cloud my vision. Great, my last sight would be of dark, dirt and this tool's face. Would he know to stop when I passed out or would he keep going until he killed me? Christophe basically said we were here to be killed anyway so was this just my death sentence a day early? And Willow. I renewed my effort with the last of my strength, thrashing as much as I could until voomph!

The impact threw me face first into the disgusting soil, the weight of the man no longer pinning me down. Was that... Willow!

'Willow,' I rasped, pushing myself up onto one arm. Dazed and dizzy, I scanned the surroundings blinking to try and see through the dark. Back out on the road, lightning flashed before fizzling out just as quick. In the quiet, I heard her laboured breath as she took a moment for herself. She had gone down on one knee, utterly exhausted.

'I tried to shock just him but I could barely see you guys! Are you ok?' she panted, slowly getting to her feet and stumbling over to me. I felt more so than saw her pat down my face, lingering a little as she checked as best she could for injuries. I wanted to kiss her in relief but who knew how that would be received.

'Yeah, I just need a minute,' I croaked, coughing what felt too loudly despite the distant sounds of traffic. 'Though how…'

'Well, Elisavet is not getting up for a quite some time and tasering the crap out of them will probably help keep them quiet,' She rooted in her pocket, 'As will these zip ties that fell out of Elisavet's jacket.'

I laughed, though it came out like a small dog choking which caused Willow to laugh alongside me. 'So what now?'

'Like you said we run. And probably find a way to call Vick. Hold up,' she cautioned, she bent down to zip tie our three 'friends', tugging on the ties before straightening up. 'Ok, good. I say we get the first bus or train out of here and head north.'

I smiled to myself before replying. 'Well, Ms. Lovell Woods, how opposed are you to breaking and entering?' And sure enough, even in the dark, I could see a cunning glint light up her eyes. Tonight would be interesting.

* * *

**Author person here,**

**I am actually so happy right now! Just looking at cute printables on pinterest and having a lovely chilled day! I hoped you liked another fight scene too.**

**Please favourite, follow or review (or all three!) and thanks for those of you who have. I read every single one smiling :) You make my email so much more interesting :) :)**

**Ok hint time! As it turns out, Willow can fit through a bathroom window and Xav has 'interesting' taste in rescuers ;) See you soon.**


	32. Breaking and Entering

**Willow POV**

'I do not like this idea,' I hissed. I crossed my arms and tried my best to glare at Will.

'Out of the two of us,' Will replied, 'Who can actually fit through that?' He smirked up at me, knowing I had no argument.

'Asshole.' I muttered before grudgingly putting a foot on Will's proffered knee. Yes, I understood why Will choose this luxurious home shrouded in greenery and why I was the one climbing through the open bathroom window but he was not the 'breaker and enterer'. Hence, asshole.

'If I see or hear anything, I will talk to you telepathically. And reply telepathically.'

'I may not be a Benedict but I do have something called common sense Will.'

'Just get in. I need a Xanax.'

'Might be some in the bathroom if you want to check.' he just gave me a look. 'Ok... Three, two, one,' I grunted, hoisting myself up. Getting one leg in, Will stood back to avoid getting a kick by the other. Keeping a tight grip on the window, I pulled myself in and landed with a soft thud on the bathroom tiles.

Not in the mood to hang around, I tiptoed over to the door and pushed down on its handle slowly. Gently does it. Scanning the hallway, I found the kitchen nearly straight across from me, the door thankfully ajar. Sliding in, I scanned the surfaces, bare except for a few things drying on a rack by the sink. I opened and closed a couple of cabinets, hoping for one that held valuables or a handbag but no such luck. There was a dish of loose change on the windowsill but nothing else. Had to move on.

I went back into the hall, closer to the front of the house and happened into a study of sorts, full of books, a few armchairs and a TV hung up on one wall. All the furniture looked antique, the dark woods dating the room considerably. I poked around in a cabinet under the TV and the drawers in the coffee table but to no avail. I seriously did not want to go into anyone's bedroom, the most likely spot for valuables, but it might come to it. I took a few deep breaths.

Ok, not the kitchen, the bathroom or the study. I doubted the dining room would have much or the living room I passed by near the kitchen. If there was a safe it would be here or upstairs.

I lightly thumbed through the books, half hoping to pull on a book that magically opened up the wall behind it. Nope. All the books looked real, all hardbacks with their names embossed on the spines. Though if you invested in something as cool as a book lever bookcase, would you seriously want the book to look fake enough for the likes of me to find it?

_Willow you nearly done?_

_Give me another minute._

_Are you thinking about bookshelves?_ Will said, aghast.

_What, there could be a safe behind it?_ I replied defensively.

_You are... Looking for a safe? _Will said picking up on my thoughts._ Willow, it is not like you can pick a lock and get into them! Like 99% of safes are electronic. Can you please just look for some money laying around?_

_Hey, I could guess the code right! Most people have easy passcodes or…_ I paused.

_Willow?_

_Hold on, give me a sec._

Struck by a thought, I went completely still and focused hard on a part of my gift I rarely used. See electricity was usually obvious and loud, like in lights, generators, appliances. But things like safes emitted a very faint hum of energy, waiting until someone dialed in their passcode to really light up at all. Listening carefully for this hum, I stopped breathing, combing through the room looking for that slight blip.

I did a sweep of the room with my gift but it brought up nothing. Ok, just need to focus harder. Do these people even have a safe though? I pushed aside that thought and refocused. On my third check, the slightest blip came from behind one of the paintings. I wanted to snort, classic. I crept over and gripped either side of the painting, tugging it up and off the wall. And sure enough, there it was, nestled in a little cubby hole. Yes! And contrary to Will's belief, this should not be too hard to get into.

_Ok, Will, I am going to blast this safe open._

_WHAT?! Are you kidding me? Willow! WILLOW!_

Without thinking about it too much, I pulled at the energy in the safe and in one surge blew through the circuit board. I squeaked in fear as the keypad popped off with a horrible cracking noise.

'Willow!' I turned to see a furious Will in the window, the moonlight shining across his face. _Get out now!_

Shaking my head, I hurried to pull at the safe door. Nope. Ok, there was still one thick screw of sorts embedded in the door. Oh no, this would need telepathy. I quickly flicked on the lamp that stood in the corner, drew a huge current of electricity from it and in one blow, blasted the screw.

And half the door. I jumped back, putting a hand to my chest before brushing aside the debris to check what lay behind. Ok passports, a necklace, some documents and yes! A stack of notes. Promising to myself to come back and return every penny, I nabbed the stack.

_Willow, a light just turned on upstairs!_

Shit! I shoved aside a few chunks of safe door on the floor, hung up the painting and lunged for the nearest window.

Just as I slipped out and grabbed Will's hand, the light in the hall flashed on, creating a shaft of light across the lawn as we ran away.

* * *

We were on a train from Cork to Dublin, eager to get far away from Elisavet and our crime scene. And Will was giving me the silent treatment.

I tried talking to him telepathically for a while but he shook his head and turned to look out the window. After learning I had stolen about €1000, Will had not spoken a word since. So I had gotten our train tickets and some hand cream, the best thing the only corner store open this early had for our burned wrists. I had even bought us some drinks and rolls at a café near the train station yet Will remained mute.

After ripping my roll's paper into tiny little scraps for half an hour, I snapped. 'Ok Will, if you are mad about how,' I lowered my voice, 'things went down we can always repay the people. And you know it would have been way riskier to go looking in people's bedside drawers for cash.'

Still nothing. 'Listen Benedict, you may be the 'level headed' one,' I said with air quotes, 'but I get it. You are mad right now though you are pretty good at managing your temper in general I must admit. Well except for the shouting thing like once but…'

'Willow, can you please be quiet,' Will mumbled. 'Here, let me out.'

Dumbfounded, I got up and let him into the aisle. He strode down the length of the carriage, gripping the overhead pole, to a group of young guys all wearing football jerseys. After chatting with them for a minute, he returned wielding a phone. Not bothered to ask me to move again, he slid into the empty seat across the table from me.

'I think it is about time we call for reinforcements,' Will said, smiling slightly. 'I just realized I know none of my brother's numbers off by heart but I do know one person's. And yes we will be returning the cash but I was more annoyed you nearly hurt yourself blowing open that safe. I should have tried to get through that window.' His eyes grew more gentle. 'You may not have noticed but you look about fifteen pounds lighter too. I just… Want to care for you and I am failing Willow. Horribly.'

I sighed and reached for his hand. 'There are things none of us can control. Particularly when the person behind it all is crazy.' I smiled, rubbing circles into his palm with my thumb. 'Now, whose number do you remember?'

'Um, my mom's,' he said sheepishly, which looked bloody funny on a guy Will's size.

Grinning, I leaned back. 'Ok, Benedict. Say hi to mommy for me.' He rolled his eyes but ended up smiling himself as he dialed.

Karla, his mother, picked up on the first ring and after a lot of assuring her he was fine, she gave him Xav's number. 'I seriously hope that guy actually has the free international calls he boasted about.' Will muttered, biting his lip as he dialed Xav. He picked up after the first ring.

'Hey Xav. Xav, Xav stop talking! Would you just listen? Why would I want… Hey, XAVIER,' Will said, a definitive note of big brother authority creeping into his voice, 'Just get me Victor on the phone now.' A pause while Will looked back at the group of guys in jerseys, who were throwing McDonald fries at one another. 'Vick, thank God. Ok, yeah, we are on the way to Dublin. Yeah, Ireland, on the train, can you get someone to pick us up?' Will ran a hand down the length of his face. 'How is there no one we can meet? Hold on, when can they come? Ok, um hey Xav, what do you want? Eh, yeah…'

I tuned out, bored and figuring Will could deal with his brothers. After another minute he ended the call and gave the phone back to the group of guys.

'Care to explain what is happening?' I demanded, folding my arms on the table as Will slid across from me again.

'Ok, number one,' Will said, rubbing at his eyes. Clearly our long night was getting to him, 'Vick is going to call in every favour he has and get these two British brothers to come pick us up. Apparently Vick has no one here he can call. But,' Will grimaced, 'Xav does.'

Frowning, I straightened in my seat. 'How would he know anyone in Ireland?'

Will clenched his teeth for a moment, highlighting the sharp edges of his jaw. I momentarily forgot what I asked until he began speaking. 'My brother Xav has a rather long slew of ex-girlfriends. And he happens to know one he dated for a few weeks in junior year moved to Ireland for university. He sees bits about her on facebook sometimes.'

'Oh,' I paused. 'And?'

'Well, you know there is like a year and a bit between me and Xav.'

'Yeah. So...'

'We both went out with her.' he blurted, ducking his head down and clasping his hands over his head. 'And he is certain he can get her to meet us and give us somewhere to stay for the night.'

Biting down on a bubble of jealousy, I nodded until a certain part of that struck me as odd.

'Eh, how is he so certain she can do this?'

Will brought his head back up and rubbed at his burned wrists, avoiding my eyes. 'Because she still has feelings for me.'

* * *

**Hey, author person here, **

**for anyone who reads this and cares about this story like I do, I am very aware it has been like 2 and a half months since I updated this. Sorry! But I have a really good reason.**

**So, in September I moved 4 hours away from home to attend university to study architecture! And the course is very, very, very time consuming. But I am happy. And I wish I had more time for this story, but I do not. I am sorry how completely irregular my updates are of late (spent my summer working and now university) but I promise if you stay here, I will finish this story.**

**I do hope you liked this chapter and I will probably update next sometime after Christmas, before I go back to university mid January. Thanks for reading and make sure to review, favourite or follow :)**


End file.
